


A marca da borboleta

by jiyunosakura



Series: Série "A Marca da Borboleta" [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Dangerous Akumas (Miraculous Ladybug), F/F, F/M, Fighting Akumas, Identity Reveal, Investigations, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Luka Couffaine Knows, M/M, New Miraculous Holders, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Time Travel, longfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyunosakura/pseuds/jiyunosakura
Summary: Após exatos vinte e três anos da derrota de Hawkmoth, o esquadrão de heróis de Ladybug e Chat Noir têm conseguido manter Paris segura e em paz. Adrien e Marinette reconstruíram suas vidas depois de enfrentar todas as consequências da revelação da identidade de seu arqui-inimigo e estão casados e felizes, com seus três filhos. No entanto, a ascensão de um novo supervilão e o roubo do miraculous da borboleta ameaçam essa segurança e felicidade, esse tendo somente um foco: o desvelamento das identidades e vidas dos portadores dos miraculous. A solução para o problema, no entanto, está no passado. Cabe a Emma, a primogênita da família Dupain-Agreste, viajar no tempo com Bunnix e Plagg e descobrir quem está por trás da máscara de Biston, o novo supervilão. Sua missão é impedir que ele saiba da existência dos kwamis e miraculous no passado antes que a situação se torne irreversível no presente e prejudique o futuro.Fanfic também postada no Wattpad, Social Spirit e Nyah! Fanfiction.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Louis Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emma Agreste/Original Character(s), Luka Couffaine & Alix Kubdel, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Série "A Marca da Borboleta" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 2044, 19 de setembro. 11:00 às 16:00.

**Author's Note:**

> E AI ESSE FANDOM LINDO!  
> Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo algo dentro do universo Miraculous, tipo EVER. É uma história que estou muito animada e que eu venho trabalhando nela tem um tempo já. É tipo uma queridinha minha, dei muito sangue e amor nela. Espero que gostem, de verdade. Me contem o que acharem.  
> Ah e alguns avisos: eu assisto Miraculous em Inglês, não suporto a dublagem brasileira, então os nomes dos heróis, dos poderes deles, de alguns personagens, serão todos em Inglês. E eu sempre vou deixar um glossário ao final de cada capítulo :)  
> BOA LEITURA!

Foi a primeira vez que Plagg quis ser outro kwami.

Outro tipo de poder, outra natureza. Talvez um parecido com Wayzz. Esse com certeza! A capacidade de criar um escudo quase impenetrável viria muito a calhar. Qualquer coisa viria, na verdade. Pelo menos com o poder da proteção ele poderia ter evitado o aconteceu.

Com bilhões de anos de vida, Plagg nunca se sentiu tão inútil.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo muito lentamente.

Em um momento, ele estava com Adrien no carro. Estavam sozinhos e tocava música no rádio. O portador de seu miraculous estava dirigindo de volta para casa, depois de uma longa manhã de aulas na universidade onde ele lecionava. Ele parecia feliz, com uma aura tranquila ao seu redor. Tinha um quê de satisfação no olhar do loiro depois de uma manhã de aulas. O ultraje! Plagg nunca ia entender, nem mesmo depois de vinte anos de parceria, como seu portador gostava de ficar na escola.

Na verdade, ele entendia, sim. Mas era mais divertido e fácil fingir que não.

O kwami também estava feliz. Tinha acabado de comer uma roda inteira de camembert. Nunca esteve tão satisfeito; o cheiro delicioso do queijo ainda nos arredores. Era um cheiro que ele nunca enjoaria. Um cheiro que até Adrien se acostumara ou no mínimo, parara de reclamar. E embora Plagg sentisse falta das cutucadas dele sobre o cheiro, também se sentia satisfeito pelo loiro finalmente aceitá-lo.

Não era como se o kwami estivesse pedindo para ele comer!

Ainda bem que ele não comia.

E então, do nada, sem que eles estavam se quer esperando, um carro atravessou o sinal vermelho e cortou o cruzamento da rua em direção aos dois. Se Plagg não estivesse prestando atenção, ele teria perdido tudo que aconteceu: o ruído alto do motor em alta velocidade, a expressão de choque e horror no rosto de Adrien com os olhos verdes arregalados, a frente do outro carro acertando em cheio a porta do motorista, o barulho feio da batida seguido pelo alarme e buzina soando freneticamente.

Silêncio se instalou. O cheiro de camembert se misturando ao de motor queimado.

Ele estava estático; os grandes olhos verdes arregalados e o corpinho tremendo.

Plagg olhou para o outro carro. Ali ele avistou o motorista maluco com um sorriso sádico desenhado nos lábios, seu corpo lentamente desaparecendo. Havia um brilho prateado ao seu redor e ele tinha os olhos fixados nele e em Adrien. Não parecia nem um pouco assustado pela visão do kwami flutuante pequeno e negro, um ser que para os humanos não existe.

Bom, ele não teria capacidade de lidar com o sujeito, mesmo que ele estivesse os observando do mundo dos invisíveis. O vilão já tinha conseguido o que queria, afinal. Era isso!, o kwami deixaria para depois. Melhor: deixaria para Ladybug fazer o quebra-pau!

Havia uma urgência maior no momento.

Plagg se voltou para um Adrien desacordado.

_Santo queijo!_

_O que ele poderia fazer?_

O loiro estava com os olhos fechados, machucados em seu rosto, sangue na camiseta. Estava preso entre o banco e a lataria amassada da porta, incapaz de sair por conta própria. Parecia um pouco tonto, meio desacordado, provavelmente percebendo as coisas incoerentemente devido à batida. O kwami não precisava de um diploma de Medicina para saber que no mínimo o braço estava quebrado. “Adrien”, ele o chamou, a voz trêmula denunciando seu desespero, “Adrien, acorda! Não dorme, não”.

_O que ele poderia fazer?_

Plagg sentia uma dor no corpo, como se ele tivesse sido esmagado junto com Adrien.

Então, ele ouviu vozes e se escondeu na nuca de seu portador. Os motoristas e pedestres ao redor começaram a se aproximar. Ninguém poderia vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Dali ele escutou as conversas; pessoas que assistiram ao acidente contando a história horrorizados, outras com celulares tirando fotos e filmando, umas ligando para a emergência do hospital (Graças! Pessoas com cérebro!) e ainda outras reconhecendo que o famoso Adrien Agreste havia sofrido um acidente e ligando para a imprensa. Plagg sabia que em minutos todos os jornais estariam ali para cobrir a história, mas ao menos a ambulância também estaria e, principalmente, Marinette.

Ele ficou aliviado quando sentiu os ombros de Adrien se movimentarem. “Ei, ei”, sussurrou ao pé da orelha do loiro, “Não se move, vai ficar pior”.

“Plagg”, o portador chamou, o tom de voz baixo e fraco.

O kwami se agarrou à gola da camiseta do homem. “Ei, guri”, sussurrou em um tom de voz tão ameno e tão não-ele, “Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar de boa. A ambulância já está a caminho”.

Adrien chamou o nome dele de novo, e falou com dificuldade: “Presta atenção! Pega o anel... e... vai atrás da... da Marinette”. Plagg se manteve parado, sem reação, concentrado nas palavras do amigo. “Conta pra ela sobre o acidente, sobre o vilão”, continuou no mesmo fio de voz fraco e baixo, “Eu sei... que você o viu. Ela tem que saber. E você tem que... proteger... o miraculous”.

Quando ele falou, a voz saiu esganiçada: “Adrien, eu não quero ir! Muito tempo de voo. Tem pessoas na rua... Eu odeio isso, você sabe!”

Verdade seja dita: ele não queria deixar Adrien sozinho. Não queria dar as costas e perder mais um gato. Mas ele não diria em voz alta. Plagg era muitas coisas, mas emotivo não era uma delas.

“Plagg”, o portador retomou respirando fundo e tentando criar uma sequência lógica com as palavras, “Pegue o anel e o proteja. É o meu dever... e o seu”.

O kwami apertou o tecido da camiseta dele nas patas, tentando conter as lágrimas nos grandes olhos verdes. Foda-se! Que seja manteiga derretida mesmo. “Santo queijo, Adrien! O que eu vou... eu vou dizer a ela? Deixa eu ficar aqui com você”, sussurrou.

“Anda... logo, Plagg”, o portador disse antes de desmaiar.

“Adrien! Adrien!”, ele o chamou, a voz subindo alguns tons na medida do desespero.

Lindo! Ele tinha _esse_ poder da má sorte!

O som da ambulância ecoou pelas ruas se sobressaindo nos ruídos de conversas das pessoas em volta. Isso fez Plagg se afastar do homem desacordado. _Ele vai ficar bem! O garoto não passou por tanta merda para morrer agora. Ele não tem essa má sorte!_ Ele flutuou em direção à mão onde estava o miraculous e o preencheu com magia o suficiente para ativá-lo e retirá-lo sem ele próprio desaparecer.

Antes de lhe dar as costas, o kwami olhou Adrien mais uma vez. Os paramédicos que acabaram de chegar estavam se aproximando. Ele ouviu um deles ligar para os bombeiros, pois eles não conseguiriam retirar o acidentado dos destroços sem cortar a porta de metal do carro. Ele viu também uma maca, um respiradouro, equipamentos de imobilização... Okay! Não é como se eles fossem deixar Adrien Agreste morrer.

Então, apertou as patas no anel e voou o mais rápido que pôde na direção de sua casa. Marinette tinha que ser informada o quanto antes. Ele sabia que ela ficaria no mínimo desesperada ao receber a notícia, porém não era como se ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

Ela saberia o que fazer. Ela _sempre_ sabia o que fazer.

Emma adentrou a recepção do hospital na correria. Peito apertado, choro entalado na garganta. Desorientada. Parecia que ela ia explodir. Sua visão parecia turva. Via de longe as pessoas ao seu redor, a maioria delas assustadas com seu comportamento; algumas outras saindo de sua frente; um terceiro grupo pedindo a ela que se acalmasse. No fim, só as ignorou. Não conseguia se concentrar em rostos nem em coisas que as caracterizassem, as imagens passando rapidamente como flashes. Elas não eram importantes.

Seu único foco eram as manchetes de jornal que se repetiam na cabeça.

Seu pai, acidentado.

Seu pai, preso nos destroços do carro.

E a mensagem de sua mãe, pedindo que ela fosse até o hospital. Nada mais, nem menos. Foi algo tão vago, tão superficial. Emma odiava a agonia, a espera pela informação. E odiava quando sua mãe escolhia dar as notícias cara a cara ao invés de soltar logo a bomba. Embora soubesse bem o porquê de ela o fazer: evitar que mais um da família sofresse um acidente.

A conversa com recepcionistas e enfermeiros foi um breu; ela não estava com paciência para amenidades e formalidades. Deu as informações no automático. Muita papelada depois, finalmente foi guiada por um dos funcionários até uma das pessoas que verdadeiramente queria ver naquele momento.

Quando passou pelas portas da sala de espera, avistou Marinette com Hugo nos braços.

O enfermeiro disse uma ou duas palavras que ela não ouviu. Deixada sozinha por ele, ela caminhou até a mulher com urgência. Sua mãe estava acariciando as costas do menino de quatro anos, seu irmão adormecido no colo dela. O rosto dele estava sereno, alheio ao inferno do lado de fora do seu sono. Ao lado dele, estava um corpinho vermelho que podia ser visto de relance entre ele e Marinette, Tikki escondida nas roupas de sua portadora e transmitindo conforto do jeito que podia. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto de sua mãe.

Com a mão no ombro livre, ela fez Marinette olhá-la. E com a troca de olhares, ambas começaram a chorar. Emma não aguentou. Tinha certeza que sua mãe estava se fazendo de durona e de forte, especialmente por seu irmão, e que uma hora ela ia quebrar. A filha estava feliz que elas quebraram juntas. Elas se abraçaram e compartilharam o choro desesperado e muito necessitado. A sorte que tinham de Hugo ter um sono pesado!

Com o rosto no ombro de sua mãe, Emma sentia que não ia mais explodir. O peito continuava apertado e ainda era insuportável, mas ela conseguia ser forte mais um pouco. Ela conseguiria fazer perguntas para sua mãe e esperar os médicos darem notícias do seu pai. No meio do inferno, ela conseguiria sobreviver.

Os quatro ficaram ali abraçados por um tempo longo; ela não prestou atenção no correr dos minutos ou horas.

“Desculpa que você teve que saber pelos jornais”, Marinette quem quebrou o silêncio. A voz dela estava baixa e trêmula; sua mão livre fazendo carinho no cabelo da filha, como ela fazia sempre que Emma estava triste ou tinha um pesadelo, um milhão de anos atrás.

Ela pensou no quanto sua mãe era boba; lá estava ela pensando em Emma quando ela própria não conseguia se manter em pé sem suporte. Era tão Marinette fazer isso. E ela amava Marinette tanto. E a entendia muito; afinal, era a pessoa favorita delas no mundo que estava naquele leito de hospital.

“De boa, mãe”, ela respondeu em um sussurro seguido de um suspiro, “É o papai. Eu provavelmente surtaria antes de chegar aqui”.

A mãe conseguiu soltar uma risadinha abafada, em meio a fungadas.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram.

“Louis ainda está na escola?”, Emma perguntou se lembrando de repente do irmão do meio, depois de um pouco do desespero ter passado e ela conseguir pensar com mais clareza. Culpou o abraço da mãe por isso! Operava milagres esses braços quentinhos.

“Não”, Marinette respondeu, “Pedi pro Nino buscá-lo e levá-lo pra casa dos meus pais”.

Emma assentiu com a cabeça, ainda encostada no ombro da mãe e ainda sentindo as carícias dela. Seu irmão respirava calmamente perto das duas, Tikki ainda ao lado dele no ombro. “E a tia Alya?”, adicionou. Tinha certeza de que todos os amigos dos seus pais sabiam do acidente e estavam a caminho do hospital. Eles conseguiam ser _essa_ família! E ela amava cada um deles por serem esses fodas.

“Ela está... ocupada, agora. Mas logo ela virá pra cá”.

“Ela vai”, Emma afirmou tentando passar confiança, “ _Todos_ eles estarão aqui, você vai ver!”

Marinette abriu um sorriso e apertou a filha mais contra seu corpo com seu braço livre. “Obrigada, pequena”, ela disse e Emma sentiu as lágrimas dela molhando sua bochecha, “A-acho que eu não conseguiria... manejar as coisas sem seu abraço de urso!”.

A jovem sentiu seus próprios olhos marejarem mais uma vez. “Ah, mamãe”, disse fechando os olhos e aproveitando o calor do abraço, “Eu estou feliz de estar contigo também!”.

Quando ela os abriu de novo, avistou um enfermeiro fechando a porta da sala de visitas e tio Luka, tia Alix e Adam caminhando até elas. Uma animação subiu dentro de Emma. Parecia calma por fora, mas no fundo do seu ser, ela sabia que os olhos dela estavam brilhando. Por só dois segundos, ela conseguiu esquecer do pai acidentado e da dor que a destruía de dentro pra fora. Só sentia alegria pela chegada deles.

Emma se desvencilhou do abraço deixando um Hugo intacto em seu sono, mostrou os visitantes à mãe e foi ao encontro do trio, que continha dois de seus tios favoritos e seu quase-futuro-próximo namorado.

“Luka! Alix!”, Marinette abriu um sorriso genuíno, “Obrigada por terem vindo. E trouxeram Adam também!”.

Os dois se aproximaram dela e a cumprimentou com os costumeiros dois beijos na bochecha. “É. Ele quis vir e dar suporte. Ama o tio Adrien”, Luka começou com seu ar tranquilo que sempre tinha o efeito de acalmar Marinette. Ao lado dele, Alix assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso travesso. “Mas acho que mais do que o tio Adrien, ele quis ver Emma”. E como que para confirmar, Luka olhou em direção dos dois jovens chamando a atenção para a cena: Adam abraçando Emma e lhe dizendo palavras de conforto.

“É, eles conseguem ser muito fofos. Seu filho é uma das melhores pessoas para dar suporte à Emma”, a mulher afirmou suspirando ao final, “Ela precisa mesmo”.

Marinette acreditava mesmo nisso. Sabia que seus filhos estavam contando com ela e indiretamente, seu marido também, porém ela não conseguia esconder de si mesma o quão exausta e abalada ela estava. Estava no hospital desde o momento em que Plagg apareceu em casa na hora do almoço e já fazem cinco horas. Desde então, nada de médicos. Quando ela avistou Luka, Alix e especialmente Adam passarem pela porta da sala de visitas, foi como se um peso grande fosse retirado de suas costas. Era um alívio e uma alegria que pessoas tão importantes em sua vida a ajudassem a segurar a barra com seus filhos.

E pelo jeito que Luka a estava encarando nesse exato momento, aquele olhar dele de “te conheço e você não me engana”, ele sabia de tudo isso.

“Como você, madame Eu-Carrego-O-Mundo-Nas-Costas”, ele se pronunciou, confirmando as deduções dela, “Como você está?”.

Alix cruzou os braços, arqueando uma sobrancelha. “Você esqueceu o madame Sou-Eu-Que-Tenho-Que-Reconfortar-Todo-Mundo!”, complementou.

Luka concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Marinette soltou outro suspiro. Claro que ela tinha que ter essa conversa com esses dois!

“Cansada. Incomodada. Essa espera acaba comigo”, disse ajeitando Hugo no colo e acariciando as costas dele. Ela tentou respirar fundo, mas não conseguiu. A situação a estava deixando nervosa demais. “Tudo que eu posso fazer é torcer para ele estar fora de perigo, que possa se recuperar... É só... Eu nunca pensei... Digo, ele é o Chat Noir... Ele já sofreu tanta coisa... Tanta pancada... E nunca aconteceu nada! E, eu-eu... só nunca pensei... que ele pudesse... que eu... que Emma... digo, que eu estaria aqui”, e parou quando percebeu que não estava dizendo coisa com coisa.

A sorte é que Alix e Luka já sabiam como Marinette ficava murmurante e incoerente quando ficava nervosa.

Luka assentiu. “É, isso é difícil... Acho que nenhum de nós pensou que justo Adrien parasse no hospital. Ele é duro na queda! E parece que não tem muito o que a gente possa fazer”, comentou.

“Não!”, ela concordou sentindo-se exausta, “E eu... eu tenho medo do pior, sabe... Eu... Gente...”.

No entanto, mais enrolação de palavras não estava nos planos da amiga.

Com um movimento rápido, Alix entrou no campo de visão dela. Seus olhos queimavam com determinação. Ela não deixaria a heroína da sorte cair no desespero. “Ei, sacode esse pessimismo! É barra, está pesado, mas Adrien vai sair dessa, bug. Não tolero desesperança de você!”, afirmou, “Ele vai passar mais uns dias no hospital e vocês vão pra casa. Daqui a alguns meses, essa situação vai ser só uma lembrança”.

A súbita mudança de clima e ritmo fez Marinette encarar Alix confusa por segundos.

Pouco a pouco, ela assentiu, franzindo o cenho. A lembrança do risco maior ajudando-a a concentrar, assim como as palavras de Alix. “Para todo problema existe uma solução, sim, é verdade”, disse sorrindo fracamente. Logo depois, ela abaixou o tom de voz olhando seriamente nos rostos dos dois amigos. Eles instantaneamente souberam que algo estava errado: “Mas o ponto é que... não é só Adrien em risco. Existe mais nesse acidente. Não aconteceu do nada. Vamos conversar melhor depois, quando o médico vir e falar que meu marido está fora de perigo. Mas para adiantar, esse acidente foi planejado, gente”.

Silêncio.

Os rostos de Luka e Alix espelharam a seriedade do de Marinette. Essa informação abria um novo leque de opções de coisas acontecendo por baixo dos panos assim como um rol gigantesco de questionamentos. Eles se entreolharam, um sentimento em comum: essas perguntas pareciam tão assustadoras só de pensar sobre elas, que nenhum deles ousou dar-lhes voz. A estrada para as respostas delas seria longa.

“Okay. Conversamos depois, bug”, Alix falou primeiro assentindo com a cabeça e colocando as mãos na cintura.

Luka concordou cruzando os braços, o cenho ainda franzido em concentração.

A tensão continuou pairando no ar, no entanto.

“E esse garotão”, Alix falou novamente maneando a cabeça para um Hugo adormecido. “Pensei que era para ele e Louis ficarem na casa dos seus pais”.

Marinette voltou seu olhar para a criança em seus braços, deixando transparecer seu cansaço em um sorriso fraco. “Sim. _Era._ Tempo verbal correto!”, explicou, “Mas esse gatinho aqui não quis ficar. E chorou tanto aqui comigo que tive de colocá-lo pra dormir. Os familiares de outros pacientes não merecem ficar ouvindo choro de menino nessas horas”.

“Típico do Hugo”, Luka disse soltando uma risada baixa, “Ele te adora, Marinette”.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso; o clima aos poucos se tornando descontraído. O propósito de Alix era, de fato, mudar de assunto e proteger os assuntos deles de ouvidos a quem não estavam destinados. Sucesso!

“Ô vontade que você deve ter tido de dar uma erva-de-gato pra ele”, Alix disse com um sorriso travesso.

Eles começaram uma onda de risadas da piada idiota, talvez justamente pela falta de humor no trocadilho. Sem uma resposta instantânea de Marinette, no entanto, os dois perceberam o detalhe: a pessoa que geralmente solta algumas dessas é aquela que está no leito do hospital.

Foi o momento que o nervosismo de Marinette explodiu. Mas ao invés de murmúrios desconexos, vieram as lágrimas. Ela estava com tanto medo, tanta incerteza pairando, tomando de conta. Não conseguia aguentar mais!

“Isso é muito algo que o Adrien diria”, ela sussurrou.

“Sim. Claramente mais um de seus trocadilhos sem graça”, a amiga comentou de volta.

Luka se aproximou e passou os dedões nas bochechas de Marinette, limpando as lágrimas que caíam. “Está tudo bem. Pode chorar. Faz bem!”, disse suavemente, “No fim, ele vai sair dessa e vai voltar a fazer as mesmas piadas idiotas”.

Marinette soltou uma risada baixa, assentindo com a cabeça. Alix, por sua vez, voltou-se para Hugo. “Me dá o gatinho”, pediu à amiga com um sorriso, “Vamos compartilhar os turnos de travesseiro”.

Uma vez que Hugo estava nos braços de Alix, ainda no décimo-quinto sono e alheio a tudo que estava acontecendo, Luka se moveu para abraçar Marinette. Passando a mão pelos cabelos negro-azulados, tentou transmitir-lhe todo o conforto que um amigo poderia nesses momentos. Tikki, ainda enrolada na blusa de sua portadora, fez o mesmo dizendo com sua voz fina e em tom baixo palavras otimistas e empáticas.

Marinette não poderia estar mais grata pela presença dos seus amigos e de sua kwami, por Adam ter vindo também dar suporte para Emma. Ela se agarrou à calma e aura serena de Luka e à descontração e confiança de Alix como se fosse seu último fio de vida, sabendo que o apoio deles a ajudaria a se recompor e estar pronta para lutar de novo. Sobre Tikki, nem havia como ela esquecer a lealdade e companheirismo de todos esses anos sendo transmitidos por simples gestos. Porém, no momento, ela poderia só chorar e sofrer pelo que aconteceu com seu marido.

Os três ficaram abraçados até as lágrimas se secarem mais uma vez.

Não levou tanto tempo.

“Familiares de monsieur Adrien Agreste?”, uma voz desconhecida soou na sala de espera junto com o ruído de uma porta se fechando.


	2. 2044, 19 de setembro. 16:00

Todos voltaram o olhar para o local de onde vinha o som. Emma foi a primeira a se aproximar do médico que vinha trazer notícias de seu pai, sendo seguida por Adam. O rapaz tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto e parecia segurar a mão de Emma como um suporte tanto para ela quanto para ele. Marinette, por sua vez, só ergueu a cabeça do ombro de Luka, ainda incerta sobre sua capacidade de se manter em pé por conta própria.

“Somos nós”, a filha mais velha se pronunciou. Estava impaciente. Tinha que saber sobre seu pai. Tinha que ouvir que ele estava bem e que logo poderia receber visitas. “Eu sou a filha e aquela é esposa dele”, complementou apontando para si e logo depois para Marinette, “Os outros são amigos da nossa família”.

O médico assentiu uma vez retirando a máscara que usava. “Muito bem”, começou clareando a garganta, a pose de profissionalismo evidente, “Precisamos levar monsieur Agreste para a cirurgia. Foi difícil, quase quatro horas de operação. Houve perfuração do pulmão por uma das costelas e o braço e perna esquerdos quebrados. No entanto, conseguimos contornar os danos e a cirurgia foi um sucesso”.

Emma soltou a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando. Ela queria gritar! O pai dela estava bem. Bem! Marinette, por sua vez, recomeçou a chorar, mas dessa vez havia um sorriso genuíno desenhado nos lábios dela. Aos poucos as duas foram envolvidas por Luka, Alix e Adam, além de um Hugo adormecido nos braços da tia e uma Tikki escondida. Os três tinham a óbvia expressão de alívio quase tatuada em seus rostos, o relaxamento que a notícia trazia se espalhando.

Abraços em grupo: a especialidade da família.

Clareando a garganta de novo, o médico continuou: “Monsieur Agreste está em observação, no momento. Ficará adormecido por mais algumas horas devido à anestesia. Acredito que seja um bom momento para todos vocês irem para suas casas descansar. Contataremos quando vocês puderem visitá-lo”.

“Okay. Tudo bem. Muito obrigada”, Alix foi quem se pronunciou enviando um olhar de firmeza pro médico.

O profissional assentiu novamente com a cabeça e saiu da sala de espera, pela mesma porta que entrou. Alix voltou sua atenção para Marinette. “Vamos, madame Agreste, está há horas aqui, aposto. Precisa tomar um banho e descansar. Deixamos Hugo na casa dos seus pais no caminho”.

“Sim, levamos vocês”, Luka confirmou.

No carro, o celular de Marinette começou a tocar. Ela estava sentada no banco do passageiro, Luka dirigindo para a casa dos seus pais. Adam, Emma e Alix com Hugo nos braços nos bancos de trás. Tikki estava presente, já que presenças desconhecidas não existiam mais no local e era seguro para ela se mostrar. As duas olharam o nome de Rena Rouge no visor do aparelho e trocaram um olhar preocupado.

Se Alya estava ligando, e ainda mais no celular de seu alter ego!, ela tinha notícias da missão de reconhecimento para a qual Marinette a tinha enviado com Kagami. O objetivo era localizar o causador do acidente de Adrien; um vilão que, de acordo com Plagg, tinha capacidade de causar mais estrago por Paris. Cada informação que a portadora do miraculous da raposa tinha seria relevante para a compreensão do que realmente havia acontecido.

Sass e Fluff saíram de seus postos ao lado de seus portadores para se aproximaram da mulher, já sabendo do que se tratava. Luka continuou prestando atenção na rua e no tráfego, sem se interessar no movimento de seu kwami e Alix estava muito engajada na conversa baixa com Emma e Adam para perceber.

Marinette atendeu o telefone; os três kwamis se acumulando ao lado de sua orelha para ouvir o que Alya tinha a dizer. Emma, por sua vez, notou a movimentação estranha. Aproveitando que a conversa estava sendo sustentada mais por Alix e Adam do que por ela, ela também tentou se aproximar do banco da frente para ouvir, curiosa. O que eles estavam tramando se reunindo desse jeito?!

“Hey, Alya. O que você tem pra mim?”, a mulher disse ouvindo ruídos de altos de rodovias movimentadas e dos uivos dos ventos pelo celular. Deduziu instantaneamente que ela estava em um plano acima, nos telhados.

“Ladybug!”, a voz dela soou com urgência. Marinette franziu o cenho. Na hora ela confirmou que Alya ainda estava como Rena Rouge e que provavelmente tinha companhia desconhecida nos arredores, além de Kagami. Não havia outra explicação para o uso do nome do seu alter ego. Mas como, se ela estava nos telhados? “A missão de reconhecimento foi bem, mas temos que agir. Preciso que você venha até aqui”, ela continuou.

“Eu vou. Mas o que você descobriu?”, Marinette insistiu.

“Descobrir o que?”, Emma sussurrou chamando a atenção de Adam. Ao lado, Alix estava mais focada em Hugo do que no jovem para percebê-lo mudando de atitude.

“O que você está fazendo, Agreste?”, ele rebateu também em tom baixo observando a futura-quase-próxima namorada praticamente com os ouvidos colados no banco da frente.

Ela só olhou para ele, afobada demais com a conversa para responder, mesmo só conseguindo ter acesso às respostas de sua mãe.

“Eu não sei muito bem o que te dizer. Tenho medo de ele estar aqui nos vigiando”, Rena disse em um tom cauteloso. Ela soltou um suspiro e passou a sussurrar: “O vilão tem superpoderes, Ladybug. Ele pode aparecer e desaparecer quando quiser. Está invadindo as lojas e casas há mais de cinco minutos, provocando terror nas pessoas, mas não machucou ninguém”.

Os kwamis se entreolharam, tensão se formando entre os três. Eles tinham certeza que superpoderes só poderiam ser dados àqueles que tinham posse de miraculous. Não sabiam de nenhuma outra forma que os humanos usariam para alterar suas capacidades e habilidades, mais do que a natureza os permitia sem ajuda. E os miraculous estavam perfeitamente seguros com seus portadores e na Miracle Box, dentro do cofre na casa de Marinette e Adrien. Em teoria, era impossível que pessoas com superpoderes recomeçassem a assolar Paris.

“Estranho! O que ele quer com isso?”, ela deu voz às preocupações dos kwamis e às dela, “E... superpoderes? Rena, como isso é possível? Não temos um supervilão há anos...”

Emma congelou em sua posição de espiã. Supervilões? Que supervilões?! Luka e Alix começaram a prestar atenção na conversa, não tão assustados, mas receosos. Adam, por sua vez, não sabia como reagir, o porquê dos comportamentos estranhos da jovem ao seu lado ficando claro.

“E achamos que estávamos aposentando, garota!”, a ruiva comentou com ironia pelo celular, “Não sabemos bem qual é a dele, na real. Do vilão. É como se ele não tivesse um objetivo ou como... se ele estivesse esperando algo acontecer”.

“Como se ele estivesse esperando por alguém”, a morena disse a outra opção quase com pesar, “Como nós”.

Marinette olhou para as pessoas que estavam no carro junto com ela. Todos estavam tensos e aterrorizados, Luka sendo o único a se movimentar, decidindo por estacionar o carro em um local seguro mais próximo. Havia claramente um novo supervilão e ao que tudo indicava, ele os estava ameaçando. Questionamentos e mais questionamentos se apontavam nos rostos à medida em que eles se olhavam, mas nenhum ousou falar. Para os mais jovens, aquilo tudo era novidade, mas para os adultos, era o início de mais um estado de alerta e preocupação.

Rena Rouge também estava muda na ligação.

“Estou indo. Me manda a localização pelo celular da Ladybug”, Marinette quebrou o silêncio dando as instruções. A heroína concordou do outro lado da linha, desligando logo após.

Tikki, Sass e Fluff se afastaram da orelha de Marinette flutuando até um nível de altura onde podiam olhar as pessoas normalmente. De todos os presentes, eles eram os que mais pareciam tensos.

“Sinto como se estivéssemos todos no meio de uma avalanche”, Alix disse.

“E sem pranchas de snowboard”, Emma complementou, seus olhos verde claros arregalados e incrédulos.

Adam se esticou para a frente e colocou a mão no braço de Marinette, trocando olhares preocupados com seu pai no ato. Ela olhou para o jovem fazendo-o olhar para ela logo após. “O que fazemos, tia Mari?”, perguntou.

Ela franziu o cenho apertando seu celular na mão. “Eu... eu... não sei bem”, disse se sentindo meio tonta.

Afastando seu próprio estupor, Tikki flutuou até sua portadora, determinação nos grandes olhos azuis escuros. “Marinette, eu sei que é muita coisa, mas respira fundo. Você pode pensar em algo!”, disse tentando lhe passar segurança.

Marinette assentiu, fechando os olhos e respirando por alguns segundos. “Eu sei que tenho que me juntar à Rena Rouge e Ryuko”, afirmou.

“Você precisa do Viperion e da Bunnix?”, Luka perguntou.

“Não, não. Acho que nós três damos conta do recado”, Marinette afirmou, dessa vez com maior confiança.

“Ótimo. Eu e Alix levamos Hugo, Emma e Adam para sua casa e ficamos de stand by, caso você precise de nós ou que o hospital ligue”, o moreno continuou, os olhos azuis concentrados e tranquilos.

Marinette sorriu em resposta, grata pela calma em meio à tempestade que ele era.

“Definitivamente um plano com o qual podemos trabalhar”, Sass aprovou, sibilos produzidos de sua língua bifurcada.

“E... podemos nos reunir depois para discutir as informações que tivermos. Duas mentes, ou muitas como é o caso, pensam melhor do que uma”, Alix sugeriu, “Ficaremos com os ouvidos colados no celular, bug”.

Todos concordaram, o clima dentro do carro mais animado e esperançoso. Emma foi a única, no entanto, que ainda parecia paralisada, os olhos verde-claros espantados, desde a menção da palavra “supervilão”. Antes que Marinette saísse, ela agarrou braço da mãe do banco de trás. Medo e angústia estampavam o rosto da menina. “Mamãe”, ela a chamou encarando os olhos da mulher, “Toma cuidado, sim? Eu-eu não... ér...”.

Ela sentiu sua mão sendo tocada e envolvida pela de Adam. Ele compreendia a profundidade de seus sentimentos, o tamanho do amor que ela sentia por sua família. Ele estava sempre ali para ir ao seu resgate.

Os demais decidiram por esperar, tentando dar privacidade ao momento familiar.

Exceto Fluff que, com a quantidade de energia que tinha e a ansiedade da onisciência temporal, utilizava o espaço dentro do carro como um parque de diversões.

Marinette sorriu, entendendo o que sua filha queria dizer. Ela não queria que mais um membro da família se acidentasse também. Não queria que ambos os seus pais parassem no hospital. “Não se preocupe, eu volto são e salva para vocês...”, disse com um tom macio na voz.

Ela passou a mão em uma das bochechas dela transmitindo conforto e cuidado. Emma fechou os olhos alguns segundos, curtindo o carinho. “E, ah, eu tenho algo para você, pequena”, completou retirando a mão e vasculhando sua bolsa por um momento.

Quando se voltou para a filha novamente, havia uma pequena caixa em suas mãos. Ela era vermelha com círculos pretos desenhados, quadrada com seus lados levemente arredondados. Emma sabia que era uma das variações da Miracle Box para guardar miraculous individualmente. Ela assistiu sua mãe entregar caixinhas como essas permanentemente a todos os membros do atual esquadrão de heróis ao longo dos anos. E naquele momento, ela estava entregando uma a ela.

_Santo queijo!_ Isso estava acontecendo mesmo?

Emma sinceramente não tinha ideia de como reagir ou do que pensar.

“Aqui”, Marinette disse ao colocar a caixa nas mãos da filha, “Eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria de ficar com você durante esse tempo e também tenho certeza que seu pai a teria escolhido para cuidar dele”.

A jovem assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, ainda perdida. Ela abriu a caixa acendendo no exato momento uma luz forte e verde clara, quase a cegando. Quando ela conseguiu enxergar direito, avistou um kwami negro simbolizando um gato, os grandes olhos inteiramente verdes se abrindo e a expressão sonolenta.

“Plagg?”, ela perguntou à sua mãe, o estupor desaparecido. Seu rosto e sua voz transmitiam surpresa, alegria e incredulidade, “Eu posso ficar com o Plagg?”.

O kwami a olhou. Tinha um sorriso de canto ostentado. Estava satisfeito, pela primeira vez no curso das últimas sete horas. E nem havia camembert ou qualquer tipo de queijo envolvidos! Marinette estava tão certa. Ele não pensaria em uma portadora melhor, nesse tempo provisório. Por Brie!, conhecia Emma desde o dia em que ela nasceu. Eles eram tão próximos.

“Esse é o seu dia de sorte, minette. Quem melhor para tomar conta de você?”, ele se pronunciou, as patas cruzadas no corpo e o tom arrogante, como esperado dele, “Devo dizer, Marinette, essa foi a melhor decisão que você tomou o dia todo!”

“É, é, Plagg. Sei bem”, a mulher revirou os olhos. Tikki, ao lado dela, espelhou o gesto.

Emma soltou uma risada, a história dos anos juntos os envolvendo. “Bom e velho Plagg!”, comentou abrindo um sorriso de canto.

A jovem e o kwami se olharam de modo cúmplice, jogando Marinette para escanteio na conversa. Assim como os outros no carro, que passaram a se engajar em atividades provisórias, ela não se importou, se dispondo a só observar, especialmente Plagg.

Sabia bem que ele parecia de boa, agindo como o mesmo ser debochado e indiferente de sempre, mas no fundo também sabia que os acontecimentos de mais cedo o afetaram bem mais do que ele admitiria ou se quer deixaria transparecer. Tikki, Sass e Fluff, que o conheciam há muito mais tempo, pensavam o mesmo, se preocupando com o estado emocional do kwami da destruição, que nunca parecia se abalar. De todos os kwamis, ele foi o que mais passou por situações de perda ou acidente de seus portadores ao longo dos milênios, afinal.

“Óbvio que você está feliz, minette. Sou eu!”, ela ouviu Plagg continuar, “Para comemorar, até deixo nós pedirmos uma pizza de quatro queijos. Não é tão refinado como meu querido camembert, mas faço o sacrifício... por você!”

“Isso vindo de _você_ , Plagg, é o auge!”, sua filha abriu um sorriso de canto travesso.

E os dois continuaram a conversar.

“Sabe que ele tem razão?”, Luka ao seu lado comentou baixinho, “Deixar Emma cuidar do anel foi uma excelente ideia”. Junto a ele estava Sass, mastigando lentamente metade de um ovo cozido.

“Assino embaixo”, Alix disse logo depois, estando próxima dos dois o suficiente para acompanhar seus sussurros, “Vai mantê-la focada em algo além do pai, sem deixar o pai totalmente de lado”.

Marinette assentiu com a cabeça, um sorriso nos lábios. “Eu só não quero que ela precise usá-lo”, revelou, o cenho agora franzido. No momento, observou sua filha muito contente entrar nas zoeiras do kwami que basicamente ajudou ela e Adrien a cria-la. Ao lado dela, de intrometido na cena, estava Adam mexendo no celular com uma mão enquanto a outra fazia carinho no joelho de Emma. O sorriso voltou ao seu rosto.

“Sim”, Alix suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos de Hugo que ainda estava em seus braços, “Isso poderia arrastá-la para alguns perigos!”.

Marinette olhou para seu celular. Tinha que se transformar em Ladybug e ir ao encontro de Rena Rouge e Ryuko. Não poderia perder mais nenhum segundo e deixar as duas esperando, mesmo que o vilão fosse aparentemente inofensivo. “Okay, okay. Eu realmente preciso ir”, disse olhando Luka e Alix, “Todos seguindo o plano, prestem atenção em seus celulares e me liguem se precisarem”. Os dois assentiram com a cabeça.

E saiu do carro, deixando seus filhos seguros com dois de seus melhores amigos e correndo em direção ao beco mais próximo.

Rena Rouge mantinha seus olhos cravados na movimentação cheia de espanto, terror e incerteza dos civis ao nível da rua. Do baixo telhado onde estava com Ryuko, atrás de uma das chaminés, tinha uma visão clara do caos sendo instaurado pelo novo vilão e das estratégias que ele aparentemente utilizava para assolar as pessoas.

Visão clara, na verdade, era eufemismo; porque elas não podiam vê-lo.

Tudo sobre esse vilão ainda era obscuro. O aparente superpoder que ele possuía se concentrava na capacidade de se tornar visível e invisível pelas pessoas, sem a limitação de ter de se tornar visível e concreto para tocá-las. Como Rena e Ryuko deduziram isso? Pela crescente desordem e falta de explicação para as coisas que aconteciam com os civis. Fala-se de vitrines de lojas sendo quebradas sem uma pessoa de fato as quebrando; civis caindo no chão em posições que claramente foram derrubadas por alguém que nunca esteve lá; carros sendo arrombados e alarmes de segurança soando sem que algo acontecesse para que fossem acionados... sem mencionar os hidrantes sendo corrompidos.

Acontecimentos como esses ocorreram de diferentes maneiras há pelo menos quinze minutos. O alívio? Nenhum civil gravemente ferido. Na verdade, pareciam haver meros arranhões. Nenhum sinal de acidente, só a grande extensão de engarrafamento devido à tentativa vã dos bombeiros e policiais de deterem os hidrantes.

Parecia que o objetivo do vilão invisível era instaurar o caos. O puro caos. E os heróis e civis que aguentassem as consequências.

No entanto, havia a versão de Plagg sobre o acidente do Adrien. Onde o mesmo vilão deixou-se ser visto por ambos, como se quisesse que soubessem quem ele é e que foi ele quem causou diretamente o acidente.

Observando a falta de vítimas durante todo o seu ataque, parecia que Adrien era seu alvo fatal desde o início. O que Marinette disse no telefone cinco minutos antes casou perfeitamente com esse raciocínio: todo o caos desse momento era uma forma de chamar a atenção, um tipo de espera macabro por algo ou alguém. Por eles: os heróis. Porém, o que Adrien tinha a ver com isso?

Tudo isso foi o que Rena Rouge e Ryuko haviam conseguido decifrar até o momento, enquanto esperavam Ladybug honrar seus péssimos hábitos como civil: a enrolação e o atraso.

No fundo, como Alya e Kagami, elas sabiam que de Marinette não poderia ser cobrado tanto na atual conjuntura, visto que seu marido estava acidentado no hospital e ela havia sido forçada a deixar seus sentimentos de lado e se transformar em seu alter ego. Para as duas, não estava sendo fácil da mesma maneira; Adrien também era uma pessoa importante para elas. No entanto, elas usavam uma máscara enquanto heroínas por uma razão: Paris não poderia saber que Rena Rouge e Ryuko estavam sofrendo pelo acidente de Adrien e muito menos que Chat Noir se encontrava no momento em recuperação.

Não tiveram que esperar mais por Ladybug, no entanto. Logo ouviram o barulho suave da heroína aterrissando no mesmo telhado que elas. Quando se viraram para recebê-la, perceberam-na ofegante e ansiosa, parecendo mesmo ter feito um esforço grande para apertar o passo e encontrá-las. Se o macacão e o casaquinho nas cores preto e vermelho com bolinhas pudessem ser marcados com suor e sujeira, com certeza o estariam.

Rena Rouge cruzou os braços encarando Ladybug, o cenho franzido junto com sua máscara alaranjada. “Amiga, quarenta e três anos na cara e ainda se atrasando?”, reclamou, “Já era para você ter aprendido algo sobre menos enrolação e mais pontualidade!”.

Ryuko deu uma leve risada, sua expressão sempre muito séria se suavizando. “E você esperava que ela mudasse?”, perguntou, “Eu já perdi as esperanças há muito tempo”.

“Meninas, não temos tempo pra isso”, Ladybug as cortou se aproximando e se agachando do mesmo jeito que elas, seus olhos concentrados na rua abaixo, “Depois eu explico. Pelo visto, teremos muito o que conversar depois de batalhar esse vilão”.

As duas heroínas assentiram com a cabeça. Ryuko, porém, estava agoniada por saber notícias de Adrien e atualizações sobre seu estado no hospital. “Como ele está?”, ela perguntou, titubeante, um estado de espírito nada parecido com Ryuko.

Ladybug soube exatamente de quem ela estava falando. Sua expressão concentrada e séria deu lugar a um sorriso genuíno de puro contentamento. Ela olhou a parceira nos olhos. “Ele está bem”, respondeu, “Fora de perigo”.

Ryuko também abriu um sorriso, esse espelhando o da heroína da sorte. Ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem, as palavras de sua amiga de longa data adentrando seu coração e lhe dando leveza. Seu melhor amigo estava fora de perigo depois de passar por um acidente que poderia muito bem ter lhe tirado a vida. Ela estava mais do que contente, ela estava experienciando uma sensação de estar no céu.

A heroína agora estava pronta para fazer o causador do acidente passar pelo inferno.

Rena Rouge, quieta em seu canto, passava por sua própria onda de emoções. “Menina, que alívio. Pra você, pros gatinhos, pra todos nós”, ela comentou soltando um suspiro, “Não podemos perde-lo...”.

Ladybug confirmou com a cabeça. Seu semblante estava sério novamente. “Agora, o que está acontecendo?”, perguntou.

Ryuko respirou fundo, buscando estabilização em seu estado emocional. Logo depois começou a inteirar a heroína das informações sobre os vilões e todas as conclusões que ela e Rena Rouge haviam chegado sobre a investigação. Ladybug ouvia em silêncio, vez ou outra fazendo perguntas em busca de maior compreensão da situação. Quando a discussão enfim terminou, ela voltou sua atenção para a rua onde o vilão invisível ainda instaurava o caos. A diferença do cenário perante o de vinte minutos atrás era a quantidade de parisienses no local e o número de patrimônios públicos danificados, agora com poucos civis e muito estrago.

“Eu não acho que haja muito planejamento do que possamos fazer”, Rena se pronunciou, “Ele é invisível. Não é como se pudéssemos prever seus movimentos”.

Ladybug arqueou uma sobrancelha, uma ideia se formando em sua cabeça. “Concordo”, disse, “Mas ainda temos uma pista: ele pode estar tentando chamar a atenção dos heróis, tentando fazer com que nós apareçamos”.

Os olhos de Ryuko se arregalaram pela compreensão. “Então, vamos fazer com que apareçamos”, deduziu, “Sem aparecer. Com as ilusões da Rena Rouge”.

“Exatamente”, Ladybug confirmou, determinação reluzindo em seus olhos, “E se estivermos erradas, de qualquer jeito é um bom plano para distraí-lo, descobrir onde ele está e de algum modo torna-lo visível”.

Rena Rouge e Ryuko emitiram sons de acordo. As três, então, construíram uma estratégia rápida que envolvesse as ilusões e movimentação de Ladybug e Ryuko pelos telhados. O objetivo era cobrirem um maior campo para observarem de ângulos diversos as reações do vilão frente às falsas heroínas. Elas pegaram os eletrônicos de escuta de suas respectivas armas, encaixaram em seus ouvidos e começaram a colocar o plano em prática.

Assim que Ryuko e Ladybug se afastaram do telhado, uma para a esquerda e a outra para a direita, pôde-se ouvir o som que saía da flauta de Rena Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossário:  
> Kagami é o nome da Kyoko na versão francesa e americana.  
> Minette significa “gatinha” em francês.  
> Miracle Box é a caixa que contém os miraculous.  
> Brie é um tipo de queijo francês, assim como camembert.
> 
> ETA QUE A COISA PARECE ESTAR ESQUENTANDO.  
> Feliz pelo nosso Adrien estar bem. Logo logo ele aparecerá para nós.  
> Emma e Plagg unidos. Ninguém para esses dois.  
> E nossa Mari aguentando firme.  
> Eu tenho o 3º e o 4º prontos, porém quero escrever o 5º para postar o próximo. Quero ter um intervalo bom entre os capítulos para não deixar essa fanfic por conta de postagem somente. Quando eu escrever um, eu posto o anterior, okay?  
> BEIJOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA.


	3. 2044, 19 de setembro. 17:00.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALÔ. Estou de volta, dessa vez pontualmente no sábado.  
> Esse capítulo foi difícil para eu escrever, é do início ao fim a cena da batalha contra os novos supervilões. E, bom, eu tinha pouca experiência em escrever batalhas. Foi preciso muito bate cabeça e muitos episódios de Miraculous para me ajudar a expressar exatamente o que eu queria.  
> Tem muito a Kagami no spotlight, porque eu adoro o jeito que ela luta com sua espada, as habilidades de esgrima no estilo de luta dela. E temos muito Rena Rouge também. Nossa Ladybug tem mais angst, o peso de ser a líder e arcar com as consequências. E também Adam, Emma, Plagg com Viperion e Bunnix acompanhando.  
> E é isso. Glossário nas notas finais.  
> BOA LEITURA <3

De onde estava, camuflada por chaminés e vigas de telhados, Ryuko observava os detalhes do que acontecia à sua volta. Procurava pistas do vilão em quaisquer movimentos que as pessoas faziam, seu olhar indo de cena em cena rapidamente. Ao nível da rua os policiais estavam concentrados na tarefa de acalmar e reorganizar o trânsito, na medida do possível, enquanto os bombeiros tentavam controlar os hidrantes e o aguaceiro na calçada e na rua. A cena de caos de vinte minutos antes já não se encontrava e os oficiais conseguiam fazer o que deveriam sem interrupções ou problemas maiores.

Para Ryuko, essa situação era no mínimo estranha.

Por quinze minutos corridos, ela assistira com Rena Rouge o homem invisível fazer da vida dos civis um inferno, destruindo patrimônio público sem ressentimentos. E no momento em que os parisienses são evacuados do local, ele desaparece?

Ela sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Havia mais do que aparentava, tinha certeza.

Afinal, quais eram suas pretensões? Parecia algo sombrio. A incerteza da situação e falta de planejamento concreta deixavam-na com mais raiva.

À sua direita, ela podia ouvir os ecos do som produzido pela flauta, ilusões se criando em seu lugar. Ladybug estava no telhado oposto ao seu, do outro lado da rua, também escondida entre as vigas e à espera. Uma falsa Ladybug, então, tomou forma cortando o perímetro da rua com seu ioiô e pousando à frente do caminhão dos bombeiros. Nos poucos civis que restaram, a reação era a mesma: quase como uma onda de alívio simultâneo. Todos estavam ansiosos com a perspectiva de soluções para os problemas e conserto dos danos.

O que um miraculous ladybug não faz!

Ela assistiu a falsa Ladybug trocar algumas palavras com os policiais e bombeiros, provavelmente os apoiando nas tentativas de afastar os civis da área. A falsa versão de si mesma e de Rena Rouge pousaram próximo a ela. Elas passaram a vasculhar o local, como se procurassem indícios do vilão invisível que havia subitamente parado seus ataques.

Ryuko fez uma nota mental de cumprimentar Rena Rouge depois por suas ilusões. A prática ao longo dos anos as fez perfeitas. Eram tão reais, críveis para se querer até mesmo tocá-las. E, uou... os detalhes de seu _wind dragon_ eram tão fiéis, tão maravilhosos!

Aos poucos os oficiais conseguiram abrir espaço para uma nova pista e redirecionar o trânsito, fazendo com que o engarrafamento fosse suavizado. Com a chegada das heroínas, o restante dos pedestres parecia atraído para a cena, se aproximando mais com olhares curiosos. As falsas Ryuko e Rena Rouge se aproximaram deles, fazendo-os recuarem. Porém, aqueles que haviam se afastado retornaram, formando um amontoado de pessoas muito semelhante ao de vinte minutos atrás, quando o vilão apareceu.

Dada às circunstâncias, Ryuko teve uma sensação de que ele retornaria, já que os parisienses estavam ali. No entanto, tudo ainda estava muito quieto, pacífico. Ela semicerrou os olhos, vasculhando a rua abaixo atrás de um indício, mesmo que mínimo, do homem invisível. Seu coração estava batendo rápido e forte. Já estava cansada de esperar.

“É só eu ou vocês também esperavam que algo acontecesse a esse ponto?”, sussurrou para as parceiras, o dedo ativando a escuta no ouvido.

“Está tudo calmo demais, é verdade”, Ladybug concordou, a voz chegando abafada, “Até onde sabemos, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar. Até atrás de uma de nós”.

A portadora do miraculous do dragão voltou seu olhar da rua para o telhado oposto ao que estava. Visualizou a heroína de roupas vermelhas e pretas com bolinhas agachada atrás das vigas. Ela não sabia dizer se Ladybug também a observava. Ao olhar Rena Rouge, avistou-a como antes: as mãos e lábios ocupados com sua flauta, mantendo as ilusões vivas na rua abaixo delas.

Tudo normal. Nada suspeito. Ainda muito estranho.

“Nadja Chamack chegou”, Ladybug anunciou pela escuta, “Assim como outros jornalistas”. Ryuko voltou sua atenção novamente para a rua, observando uma pessoa com um microfone e a outra com uma câmera correndo para o local. O tom de violeta dos cabelos dela era inconfundível.

“O que faremos?”, Ryuko perguntou já impaciente, “Continuamos a esperar ou...?”

No mesmo instante, a conversa se perdeu no ar. Lá embaixo, ao nível da rua, algo se materializou no meio das falsas heroínas. Era uma pessoa, evidentemente, porém o tom prateado de suas roupas e o penteado de mesma cor o caracterizavam como incomum. Não faltou muito para elas o identificarem como o vilão que Plagg vira e descrevera.

Ryuko abriu um sorriso de satisfação.

Não havia nada concreto e elas não poderiam se aprofundar em mais táticas para derrota-lo. No momento, porém, possibilidades foram abertas.

Ele estava ali.

Superou todas as expectativas das heroínas e se livrou de seu disfarce de invisibilidade, mas apareceu... assim como plano traçado por elas esperava.

E ele era o oponente _dela._

“Você vem, bug?”, ela perguntou retoricamente já se colocando de pé.

“Estou logo atrás de você”, recebeu a resposta instantânea.

Ladybug possuía uma raiva no jeito que falava.

A mesma raiva que fervilhava dentro dela.

Ryuko evocou o _wind dragon_. Um-a-um com o vento, ela se jogou do telhado em direção à rua. Seu corpo já estava inteiro e concreto quando chegou ao chão, cara a cara com o vilão, a espada em punho.

As falsas heroínas desapareceram, o que significava que Rena Rouge também estava a caminho. Ilusões desfeitas, os civis que assistiam soltaram ruídos de surpresa, voltando seus olhares curiosos para a heroína do dragão enfrentando o vilão agora visível.

Sem que ele percebesse, ela bateu o cabo da espada em sua cabeça o desestabilizando e o jogando no chão com uma rasteira. Ele se tornou invisível no ato e se materializou segundos depois um pouco longe de onde ela estava, um cilindro longo de ferro nas mãos. Ryuko disparou na direção dele e aparatou em sua frente, erguendo a espada para atingir-lhe o pescoço.

O vilão, por sua vez, impediu o ataque com sua arma improvisada, um sorriso largo e sádico nos lábios. Ela franziu o cenho, sustentando sua investida e observando-o. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Tinha algo muito errado sobre aquele homem!, mesmo com a vilania. Ele a empurrou com o cilindro, movimentando-o através do espaço que abriu e mirando nas costelas de Ryuko.

“Cuidado!”, Ladybug disse, de repente próximo demais a eles.

Ela separou o vilão de Ryuko com um chute na barriga. Ele foi jogado para longe, tornando-se de novo invisível. As duas heroínas se colocaram lado a lado.

“Agora vem o próximo round”, Ryuko sussurrou, animada com a onda de adrenalina. Ladybug assentiu com a cabeça, sua expressão mais preocupada.

No entanto, ao invés da onda de excitação que ela estava esperando, havia somente o silêncio. A heroína soltou um grunhido de frustração com a perspectiva de mais espera.

Rena Rouge se aproximou das duas e como elas, permaneceu na defensiva. As três confiavam em seus ouvidos e tato para preverem as investidas do vilão. Elas sabiam que a probabilidade é que ele as pegasse de surpresa pelas costas ou pernas, objetivando desestabilizá-las de alguma maneira. E que fizesse isso estando invisível.

No entanto, por mais de trinta segundos, só o que ouviram era Nadja Chamack em frente à câmera detalhando ao vivo o que acontecia na luta para todos os parisienses que assistiam.

“Parece que ele está brincando com a gente”, Ladybug deduziu, um tom de extremo incômodo na voz.

Rena Rouge fez sons de concordância, o cenho franzido de preocupação e foco. “Precisamos de uma nova estratégia”, disse.

“Eu tenho uma ideia. Tentem seguir a minha”, Ryuko pediu, raiva reverberando em seu tom de voz.

Ela evocou o _wind dragon_ de novo, se transformando em uma rajada de vento que se espalhou por toda a rua. Seu objetivo era sentir o corpo do vilão em algum lugar do perímetro de modo a poder localizá-lo sem a necessidade de vê-lo. E não demorou muito para tal. Parado perto dos civis, ela o achou, o vento que era seu corpo se movimentando rapidamente em direção a ele.

Quando ela se tornou inteira e concreta novamente, Ladybug já corria ao seu encontro. Os civis mais próximos arfaram e se afastaram em dois passos. O vilão e a heroína estavam próximos demais. Ao lado deles, a câmera do colega de trabalho de Nadja Chamack as filmava, tirando a atenção da jornalista para capturar o que elas estavam fazendo.

“Rena, ilusões master, por favor”, ela por fim sussurrou pela escuta.

No exato instante, ouviu-se o som doce e harmônico da flauta, árvores e arbustos muito verdes sendo criados que envolviam o perímetro da rua em um círculo fechado, do local dos civis ao dos policiais e bombeiros. Novamente uma ilusão tão real, tão detalhada. Rena Rouge tinha garantido que o vilão não pudesse ver as três heroínas, preso em sua floresta selvagem e inabitada por seres humanos.

“Perfeito, até o momento em que ele descubra como sair, eu já terei meu lucky charm em mãos”, Ladybug disse, um sorriso de canto pretensioso nos lábios.

Ryuko assentiu com a cabeça. “Vamos descobrir como vencer esse primeiro-supervilão-em-dez-anos!”, disse irônica convidando a parceira a continuar com um movimento da mão.

A parceira soltou uma risadinha e jogou seu ioiô para o alto chamando seu lucky charm. A magia da arma o transformou em um tipo de garrafa e no mesmo instante, o objeto começou a descer na direção exata das mãos de Ladybug, como em todas as vezes.

O que ela e Ryuko não estavam esperando, no entanto, era que dessa vez uma rajada de eletricidade impedisse sua queda e teletransportasse o objeto.

“Mas o que...”, Ladybug balbuciou, a face incrédula.

Ao lado de Rena Rouge, o objeto reapareceu nas mãos de um homem. Seu corpo era feito de pura energia e os olhos negros fundos as olhavam com expectativa. Ryuko o observou estática por um momento, o efeito surpresa de seu movimento a colocando junto com Ladybug fora do ar por alguns segundos.

Um outro supervilão?

Como isso é de fato _possível_?

Na casa dos Dupain-Agreste, tudo estava mergulhado em tensão e incerteza.

Como prometido à Marinette, Viperion e Bunnix estavam a postos agarrados aos celulares dos trajes, à espera de quaisquer informações. Adam se situava no sofá, tentando manter-se concentrado ao que acontecia à sua volta, tonto com a quantidade e velocidade de informações. Ao lado dele, em pé, estava uma agitada e ansiosa Emma que não conseguia se manter parada. Plagg, por sua vez, estava emaranhado nos cabelos dela, milagrosamente calado, coisa que não era do seu feitio.

A atenção de todos os cinco estava nas notícias que Nadja Chamack dava pelo jornal. Nada os havia preparado para o que assistiam na tela.

Em um movimento rápido, o segundo vilão que apareceu há pouco agarrou Rena Rouge pelo braço. O ato a fez se desequilibrar e deixar a flauta cair quicando no chão para fora de seu alcance. As ilusões que mantinham o homem invisível preso e afastado deles se desfizeram no mesmo momento. O homem feito de energia fez uma chave de braço no pescoço dela, apertando o suficiente para que a fizesse ter dificuldade para respirar.

Tudo ficou em silêncio na cena. Nadja Chamack estranhamente calada, as cenas não precisando mais de mediação para serem compreendidas.

“Rena Rouge!”, a voz de Ladybug reverberou pela sala, próxima da câmera o suficiente para ser capturada com clareza.

Ryuko se movimentou para alcançar a flauta e fazer algo a respeito do estado de sua parceira, porém teve seus braços presos e sua mobilidade impedida. Ela se debateu contra o aperto de ferro invisível e não obteve sucesso.

“Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você, esquentadinha”, o vilão invisível se mostrou em todo seu resplendor prateado, um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Ele brutalmente moveu os braços dela para as costas com uma mão, um pedaço de vidro afiado indo em direção à garganta dela com a outra, “Biston não tem problemas em ver vocês sangrarem!”, concluiu.

Ladybug se voltou para a cena, o olhar aterrorizado provavelmente focado na lâmina de vidro junto ao pescoço de sua amiga de longa data. Ela sacou o ioiô, de maneira rápida o colocando em ação no costumeiro escudo. Antes que dois passos fossem dados por ela, a voz grave do segundo vilão a impediu deixando-a estática no lugar.

“Tente avançar sobre nós e suas amigas morrem, Ladybug”, ele ameaçou, as palavras saindo calmas e frias, como se não tivessem nenhuma importância.

Quando a câmera se virou para ele, também havia um pedaço de vidro próximo à garganta de Rena Rouge. Na mesma mão que a lâmina, o lucky charm mantido preso com firmeza.

Emma sufocou um grito, os olhos arregalados e a boca coberta por suas mãos. Ela sentiu a tensão subindo por sua espinha, aquele aperto, como se seus órgãos estivessem sendo esmagados. Desespero e impotência eram o que existiam nela, bem como uma raiva crescendo em largas proporções. Sua mãe e tias estavam sendo ameaçadas por vilões que aparentemente não tinham nenhum motivo para tal. Ameaçadas... de morte! E mais cedo naquele dia, seu pai havia sofrido um acidente e quase havia sido morto por um daqueles homens.

Não! Não!

Isso _não_ pode estar acontecendo!

Por que eles estavam fazendo isso?

Sua família _nunca_ havia feito nada de mal a ninguém!

Os braços de Adam envolveram o torço dela e Emma sentiu o calor bem-vindo do abraço dele. No entanto, ela estava estática demais para sequer reagir. “Pai, tia Alix”, ela ouviu a voz dele, um tom firme e raivoso substituindo o usual calmo e baixo que ele tinha, “Nós temos que fazer algo!”.

Viperion e Bunnix olharam para ele, as faces pálidas como se estivessem vendo um fantasma. Também pareciam paralisados, como se estivessem vivendo em um tipo próprio de inferno pessoal. Ela foi a primeira a reagir, assentindo com a cabeça e parecendo se situar à realidade. “Sim, sim”, sussurrou, “Eu vou ligar para ela. Avisar que estamos indo”.

“Ligar?”, Adam indagou imediatamente soando reprovador, “Ligar não vai ajudar!”

No entanto, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ou ao menos discar o número, Nadja Chamack recomeçou a narrar chamando a atenção deles.

O homem feito de energia prendeu o lucky charm em algum lugar de seu traje e movimentou a lâmina de vidro de modo que seus dedos ficassem livres. O vilão invisível fez o mesmo. E ao mesmo tempo, em um movimento rápido, os dois agarraram os miraculous de Rena Rouge e Ryuko.

“Espera, o que vocês dois estão fazendo?”, Ladybug perguntou exasperada.

Ambos só se limitaram a sorrir.

A gargantilha e o colar foram soltos, caindo quase em câmera lenta em direção ao chão. Ladybug arfou, inquieta no local onde fora forçada a permanecer. Rena Rouge e Ryuko mantinham os olhares nela, enquanto seus trajes de heroína desapareciam revelando as faces de Kagami e Alya. Seus kwamis apareceram, as expressões de Longg e Trixx tão perturbadas quanto as de suas portadoras.

A transmissão e o local da batalha entraram em um profundo silêncio.

Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

“Ah meu Deus”, a voz de Nadja Chamack saiu como um sussurro através da tela, “Kagami Tsurugi, a famosa esgrimista e Alya Lahiffe, nossa jornalista?”.

“Trixx, Longg, fujam! Vocês sabem para onde!”, Ladybug disse rapidamente, “Recolham os miraculous, protejam-os”. Os dois assentiram e fizeram o que ela havia mandado, as imagens dos dois kwamis pequenos desaparecendo da cena.

Pela tela, ela parecia saturada, entorpecida.

“O que vocês querem?”, disse novamente, dessa vez soando menos ameaçadora do que antes. A pergunta se assemelhava a uma súplica.

“Era uma armadilha”, Adam disse dando voz ao óbvio. Ainda com uma silenciosa Emma em seus braços, ele tirou a atenção da televisão e olhou seu pai, que havia se levantado e pego o comunicador. Ao lado dele, Bunnix assentia com a cabeça o incentivando a ligar para oferecer reforços. “Pai, tia Alix! Com todo o respeito, mas o que vocês estão fazendo? Só ligar não vai adiantar nada. Precisam ir até lá!”, ele levantou o tom de voz.

Bunnix negou com a cabeça. “Não podemos fazer isso assim sem avisá-la, Adam”, dessa vez conseguindo explicar, “Não estamos lá para saber o que de fato acontece. Ainda há um jeito de consertar as coisas, talvez Marinette já tenha um plano e está apenas esperando uma deixa para executá-lo”.

Foi como se a conversa despertasse Emma e fizesse ela os olharem estupefata.

“M-mas... Tia Alya e tia Kagami estão sendo ameaçadas. Um escorregão daquelas lâminas e elas morrem!”, tentou argumentar, a voz falhando devido ao desespero.

Viperion levantou a cabeça, o semblante sério e triste, deixando de olhá-los nos olhos. “Eles não têm a intenção de matá-las. Adam está certo: era uma armadilha. E nós seguimos o plano deles cegamente, talvez até melhor. Eles queriam a revelação das identidades o tempo inteiro”, o tom de sua voz seco e baixo, meio desanimado.

A jovem se desarmou, deixando cair os ombros. “Faz sentido. Nunca vi vilões tão calmos”, assentiu com a cabeça, “O tempo todo eles estavam seguindo uma estratégia maior, prontos para pegá-las no pulo. E ainda parecem estar. Mamãe deve estar muito agoniada”.

Adam apertou-a mais contra seu corpo, tentando sanar sua própria agonia. “E agora?”, perguntou, por fim.

“Agora a gente liga e espera”, Bunnix respondeu.

Ladybug estava desesperada.

Não parecia haver uma saída para a situação atual. Ela já havia utilizado todas as suas cartas na manga dentro das possibilidades. Seu lucky charm havia sido confiscado e ela não poderia dar dois passos para fazer algo sem que suas duas amigas fossem feridas. E para completar, toda Paris agora sabia a identidade de ambas. Ela não conseguia nem pensar sobre as consequências disso. Os dois vilões haviam acabado de abrir um emaranhado de problemas sem fim, onde ninguém seria deixado de fora. Era uma situação paralisante, digna de se sentar, surtar e depois chorar até dormir de cansaço.

_Não!_

Hora de parar e raciocinar. Sem se aprofundar no furacão de seus sentimentos.

Se ela se deixasse levar por toda a onda de emoções desse dia, ela não prenderia os vilões, não salvaria suas amigas e nem consertaria os danos na rua.

_Não!_

Ladybug podia pensar sobre as consequências em outro momento. Deixaria para depois, quando estivesse com todos. Tinha muito o que discutir com seus companheiros.

Isso definitivamente era o que Tikki falaria para ela.

O toque do celular de seu traje a tirou do transe em que estava. A heroína recolheu seu ioiô rapidamente e atendeu a ligação se deparando com o rosto de Bunnix.

“Bug!”, ela disse imediatamente, “Estamos indo!”.

“Não!”, a líder recusou, o cenho franzido, “Eu lido com isso. Rena Rouge e Ryuko já tiveram suas identidades reveladas e estão em perigo. Não posso colocar mais heróis nessa situação, nem mais miraculous em risco!”.

Com uma expressão preocupada, Bunnix assentiu relutantemente.

“Essa é uma sábia decisão. Parece nem ter vindo de você, visto o quão confusa e perdida está”, a voz arrastada e fria do homem feito de energia chamou sua atenção. Ela desligou a ligação e olhou para ele, o ioiô se transformando em um escudo novamente. Em volta dos seus olhos, havia um familiar brilho arroxeado no formato de uma borboleta. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se sentiu tonta, dando dois passos para trás.

_Não poderia ser._

Os vilões... Akumatizados. Eles tinham poderes porque um portador do miraculous da borboleta os havia dado, em troca de algo.

O miraculous da borboleta... Nooroo... Roubados.

_Não!_ Ela tinha se assegurado de que eles estivessem seguros. _Como_ alguém conseguiu roubá-lo da Miracle Box dentro de um cofre na casa dela?

Ladybug continuou o encarando, alheia a qualquer tipo de reação das pessoas ao seu redor. Os olhos dele eram tão negros, macabros. O brilho arroxeado acentuava essa característica. Ela se sentiu vazia por dentro. No forte aperto de seus braços e ameaça da lâmina de vidro, Alya mantinha o cenho franzido, o olhar cravado na amiga. Ela não conseguia ver o símbolo do akuma na face do homem feito de energia?! Ela não sabia com quem eles estavam lidando e as proporções disso?!

“No mínimo... estranho te ver nesse estado. Você que sempre teve as respostas, teceu todas as estratégias. Agora olhem, Paris, a líder do seu esquadrão de heróis sem soluções para os problemas!”, ele completou, o tom mais alto e sarcástico, veneno escorrendo por suas palavras.

“Pare de brincar com ela!”, Alya gritou, a fala saindo com dificuldade devido ao aperto em seu pescoço, enquanto se debatia.

A tontura voltou enquanto Ladybug assistia o homem soltar uma risada e aproximar o vidro da pele logo abaixo o queixo de Alya. Um filete de sangue escorreu do pequeno corte que ele fez e a heroína sentiu seu coração apertar. No rosto da amiga, uma pontada de dor cruzava suas feições.

“Não, não, por favor”, a líder suplicou, os olhos marejando.

“E implorando”, o homem invisível retomou a fala do primeiro, o sorriso sádico nunca abandonando seus lábios. Ela se voltou rapidamente a ele. O mesmo brilho arroxeado no formato de uma borboleta em volta de seus olhos. _Isso não podia estar acontecendo!_ “Não acho que esteja tão corajosa agora, não é, Ladybug? Eu não acho que seja tão confiante sem o seu Chat Noir. Onde ele está, a propósito? Ah é, no hospital. Eu, de fato, causei o acidente de Adrien Agreste hoje de manhã”, concluiu.

Ladybug deu mais dois passos para trás, a vontade de surtar agora maior do que nunca. Ela olhou ao seu redor, perdida, atenção indo de akumatizado para akumatizado. Ao longe, ela ouviu Nadja Chamack repetindo para todos a identidade secreta de seu marido. Havia uma expressão de espanto no rosto dos civis que ali estavam.

Adrien, Alya, Kagami... Seus gatinhos, Nino e os gêmeos... Todos em perigo.

“Sim, eu sei de tudo”, as vozes dos dois vilões agora estavam sincronizadas, o portador de Nooroo falando através de ambos. Ela sentia arrepios em suas costas e braços, uma dor em seu coração que a dilacerava. Queria achar a força para enfrenta-los, a confiança para completar a missão. Porém ela não conseguia reagir... não mais.

Era _demais_. Muito para lidar.

“Ladybug, não ouse se entregar!”, ela ouviu um grito desesperado vindo de Kagami, “O que Chat Noir diria para você?”.

Chat Noir, seu parceiro. Adrien, seu marido.

Ainda era demais, o entorpecimento a dominando. Porém a menção dele a fez se sentir quente e confortada por dentro. Ela sorriu. Ficaria bem, todos eles ficariam bem.

“Fui eu que roubei o miraculous da borboleta”, os dois akumatizados continuaram, como se as palavras de Kagami não haviam sido proferidas, “Não sei o porquê de exaltarem tanto Chat Noir, a casa dele foi imensamente fácil de invadir e ser assaltada. Aquela Miracle Box de fato é tentadora, tantos miraculous, tanto poder em conjunto. Mas eu só precisei de um. Esse broche tem tanto potencial; não desperdiçarei como Hawkmoth fez”.

Todos pareciam estar em um transe. As vozes deles juntas tinham um tom elevado, fazendo com o que os civis e Nadja Chamack ouvissem com clareza e acompanhassem cada palavra.

“Como se sente, Ladybug?”, eles retomaram. Ela ergueu a cabeça. Lhe faltava força e confiança, mas ainda existia uma coragem renovada. “Eu farei da vida de todos vocês um inferno. Acha que só você pode ficar conhecida, ser temida, respeitada? Não! Essa não é a última vez que ouvirão falar de mim. Biston! Guarde esse nome. O que aconteceu com Adrien Agreste, Kagami Tsurugi e Alya Lahiffe é só o início. Com eles, vocês sentirão o gostinho de terem suas vidas destruídas!”.

As vozes em conjuntos ecoavam pela rua, cortando o silêncio que todos mantinham.

Ladybug assistia os dois vilões akumatizados a olharem compenetrados, o brilho arroxeado enfeitando cada um dos pares de olhos.

Ela ainda sorria.

Dessa vez, perderia a batalha. Não havia muito o que fazer, não enquanto eles tivessem suas amigas sob custódia. No entanto, venceria a guerra.

Mais segundos em silêncio entre eles, o vento e os carros ao longe no engarrafamento encarregados de produzir ruídos.

De repente, as lâminas de vidro foram jogadas ao chão e Alya e Kagami empurradas para a frente. O homem invisível desapareceu e o feito de energia se transformou em uma rajada de eletricidade. Inesperadamente, os dois foram embora na velocidade em que chegaram, quarenta minutos atrás.

Nadja Chamack e os parisienses levaram alguns segundos para compreenderem o que havia de fato acontecido. Alya e Kagami estavam em um transe semelhante. Não conseguiam acreditar que saíram com vida da situação. O corte abaixo do queijo de Alya já havia parado de sangrar, o rastro de sangue seco em seu pescoço e blusa. Quando os civis entenderam que estavam a salvo, eles começaram a se aproximar das heroínas.

Ladybug, então, rapidamente agarrou seu lucky charm que também havia sido derrubado ao chão. Em um movimento só, ela o jogou no ar chamando o miraculous ladybug. Na extensão de toda a rua, a magia restaurava os patrimônios públicos e consertava os danos, o estado de tudo e todos sendo reconstruído para o mesmo de antes do ataque.

E no meio da distração que eram as rajadas vermelhas da magia, Ladybug agarrou as duas amigas e lançou seu ioiô em direção a um dos prédios, fugindo do local.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AÊEEEEEEEEEEEE BISTON APARECEU.  
> EU. AMO. ESSE. VILÃO. E não, não vou contar a identidade dele. Teorizem vocês se quiserem e me contem.  
> Volto em breve. Assim que eu escrever mais um capítulo, eu posto o já pronto aqui.  
> BEIJOSSSSSSS
> 
> Glossário:  
> Ryuko é a versão de heroína da Kagami.  
> Kagami é o nome da Kyoko na versão francesa e americana.  
> Wind dragon é o comando traduzido por “dragão de vento” que transforma a Ryuko em vento.  
> Lucky charm é o “talismã” da Ladybug.  
> Miracle Box é a caixa que contém os miraculous.


	4. 2044, 19 de setembro. 17:00 às 20:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALÔ, MEUS MIRACULERS
> 
> Voltei quase pontualmente. Eu ia postar ontem, mas na última revisão do capítulo 4 percebi alguns erros e detalhes que tive que mudar. Agora está perfeito, completamente coerente com o que aconteceu e vai acontecer.  
> Enquanto o capítulo 3 teve mais ação, esse é mais calmo e um pouco pesado intelectualmente. É o momento de explorarmos o que aconteceu depois da batalha e as consequências da revelação de identidades e ameaças de Biston. Esse é o maior capítulo que já escrevi EM TODA MINHA TRAJETÓRIA de escritora. Eu ainda estou de cara com a quantidade de palavras. JESUS  
> Quero agradecer àqueles que leem e favoritam, mesmo que não comentem e se mostrem. Essa audiência me estimula a continuar postando frequentemente.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura <3 Glossário nas notas finais!

Na casa dos Dupain-Agreste, Adam mantinha os olhos fixos na televisão. Estava um pouco aéreo, como se ele estivesse assistindo um filme e as cenas na tela fossem uma história de ficção muito reais e bem elaboradas. Ele queria acreditar piamente que sua tia Mari não havia sido pega em uma armadilha e que tia Kagami e tia Alya não haviam tido suas identidades expostas dessa maneira.

O que o mantinha ligado à realidade era Emma. Ela ainda estava em seus braços e o abraçava de volta, com firmeza. Parecia mais calma, especialmente depois de assistir suas tias e mãe saírem da situação com vida. Ele conseguia identificar que a jovem ativa e determinada estava de volta, mesmo que aos pouquinhos. Para os dois, era um alívio os danos físicos depois da luta serem mínimos, porém igualmente frustrante o fato de os vilões terem fugido e os problemas não terem sido solucionados.

Nas mãos de Emma estavam os miraculous da raposa e do dragão. Os segurava e os protegia como se fossem pedras preciosas. Ela havia acolhido Longg e Trixx quando eles chegaram pela janela, cansados pela batalha e pela velocidade alta que voaram até lá. Alix imediatamente pegou frutas e doces para eles recarregarem as energias e descansarem. Desde então, ambos acompanharam as notícias pelo jornal, a luta sendo transmitida até o fim quando as heroínas fugiram das câmeras e civis.

Naquele momento, Nadja Chamack fazia um resumo da luta contra os akumatizados, tecendo hipóteses sobre a aparição do novo Hawkmoth: Biston. Fez comparações entre os dois vilões, indicando o novo como superior na escolha e desenvolvimento dos poderes malignos das vítimas de akuma. Também colocou Paris em alerta alegando que os akumatizados ainda estavam à solta e poderiam atacar a qualquer minuto. O prefeito Roy também disse algumas palavras, claramente tentando tranquilizar os civis, e pediu para que eles evitassem sair de casa e tomassem cuidado nas ruas, até que o esquadrão de heróis resolvesse a situação.

Quando a jornalista começou a falar sobre a revelação das identidades e em como parecia muito óbvio que Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir por todos os quase trinta anos, Bunnix desligou a televisão.

“Não acho que vai nos fazer nenhum bem ouvir essa mulher espalhar seu veneno sobre quem sejamos ou não na vida real”, ela disse, a boca retorcida pela raiva.

Emma a olhou, assentindo em concordância. Plagg, que ainda estava escondido em seus cabelos e incrivelmente quieto, resmungou: “essa mulher sempre me cheirou a queijo podre”.

“Eu realmente pensei que tia Mari, tia Kagami e tia Alya iriam libertar os akumatizados e consertar tudo”, Adam revelou, a frustração se arrastando com a voz baixa.

Viperion soltou um suspiro e disse o comando que libertava Sass. O brilho verde-água envolveu seu corpo à medida que o traje se desfazia mostrando um Luka muito preocupado. “Eles tinham a gente nas mãos. A prova de que era uma armadilha foram os akumatizados baterem em retirada logo após a revelação das identidades”, comentou, “Nem se eu e Alix fôssemos, qualquer um do esquadrão... ninguém teria ajudado ou revertido a situação. Esse cara é perigoso”.

“Sim”, Sass concordou pegando um par de ovos cozidos que Luka lhe entregava, “Nem nosso poder da segunda chance conseguiria reverter a situação e buscar alternativas. Biston foi inteligente ao revelar as identidades sem usar magia”.

“Inteligente até demais”, Luka retomou, a face agora dividida em preocupação e concentração, “Tem muitas lacunas nesse quebra-cabeça. Não consigo compreender como ele roubou o miraculous no mesmo dia e agiu tão rápido, nos pegando de surpresa com um plano bem-pensado”.

“Sim, isso é muito suspeito”, Bunnix concordou franzindo o cenho, também concentrada, “Com esse cara, teremos que compreender primeiro e depois contra-atacar, talvez entrar fundo em uma investigação. Dessa vez, nossa segurança e vidas privadas se sobrepõem ao bem-estar de Paris”.

Luka assentiu, passando as mãos no rosto por cansaço.

Emma o observava. Em todos os anos como Viperion, ele nunca havia enfrentado situação semelhante. A frustração e o cansaço da falta de alternativas eram palpáveis, ela mesma estava sentindo. Todos eles estavam. Alix era a única no esquadrão que tinha onisciência do que aconteceu, acontece e aconteceria. No entanto, nem ela poderia revelar informações importantes para ajuda-los sem correr o risco de interferir negativamente na linha do tempo.

Tudo tinha um tempo e espaço para acontecer, Emma sabia.

Esperava que Bunnix fosse aquela que viria com um plano em um futuro próximo.

No momento, ela seria aquela a cuidar de seus convidados. “Eu vou preparar algo para comermos. Precisamos reabastecer nossas energias e relaxar um pouco”, comentou olhando Luka, Alix e Adam por uns instantes. Seus tios assentiram com a cabeça e a agradeceram. O futuro-quase-próximo namorado desfez o abraço que a mantinha junto a ele e a beijou carinhosamente no rosto.

“Isso, minette, camembert para mim”, Plagg disse, manhoso, “Toda essa tensão me deixou morrendo de fome!”.

Emma revirou os olhos e se afastou de Adam, que ria baixinho. “Você sabe muito bem onde está seu suprimento de queijo, Plagg. É tão preguiçoso que não pode voar até lá?”, provocou, sem conseguir estar brava de verdade.

Era Plagg. E Plagg nunca iria mudar.

“Ele é desse jeito desde que o conheço. E isso faz bilhões de anos”, Trixx comentou com uma expressão faceira, metade de um maccaron em suas patinhas.

A jovem soltou algumas risadas quando Plagg começou a rebater Trixx com palavras piores que “queijo brie passado do ponto”. Com os miraculous da raposa e dragão ainda em mãos, ela os levou ao pescoço, colocando a gargantilha e o colar enquanto não havia lugar para guarda-los.

Três miraculous no mesmo portador. Esperava que não desmaiasse ou algo assim.

Em direção à cozinha, passou por tio Luka e tia Alix que estavam mexendo em seus celulares. A mulher já havia liberado Fluff e se destransformado, o kwami devorando algumas cenourinhas enquanto movimentava os glóbulos oculares para variadas direções.

E ela achava Plagg complicado de lidar! Não conseguia nem compreender Fluff.

Na cozinha, tirou dos armários e da geladeira os ingredientes necessários para alguns sanduíches. Era uma comida fácil e que satisfazia, muito apropriada para o estado de espírito lento e monótono em que ela se encontrava, depois de tudo que aconteceu. Quando começou a combinar as fatias de presunto e queijo, porém, ela ouviu seu telefone tocar. Retirou-o do bolso e instantaneamente deixou o lanche de lado ao visualizar o número de sua mãe na tela.

Já era sem tempo!

“Mamãe!”, atendeu, sentindo o alívio de ouvir a voz familiar a chamando de volta, “Onde você está? Você está bem? E tia Alya? Tia Kagami?”.

“Estamos todos bem, pequena. Deixei Alya e Kagami em suas casas e discutimos sobre algumas medidas de segurança. Eu mandei mensagens para Luka e Alix também aplicarem-nas na nossa casa e na deles”, Marinette respondeu, parecendo agitada e proferindo as palavras rapidamente como se estivesse com muita pressa, “Acabei de pegar seus irmãos na casa dos avós Dupain-Cheng e estamos esperando o uber chegar para irmos para casa. Quando chegarmos aí, vamos conversar todos juntos”.

Emma soltou sons de concordância.

Do outro lado da ligação, ela escutou a voz baixa e abafada de Hugo: “Mamãe, pra onde você está olhando? Por que fica olhando para todos os lados? Tem alguma coisa errada?”. E escutou Louis, de modo igualmente baixo e distante, no entanto mais irritado: “Por que fica protelando essa conversa, mamãe? Já sabemos que papai sofreu um acidente e está no hospital”. Sua mãe tentou tranquilizá-los, dizendo que não tinha muitas condições no momento de prestar atenção no que diziam, mas que conversariam mais tarde.

“Pequena, chegaremos em breve. Mas preciso que me faça um favor e que preste _muita atenção_ nas minhas instruções”, Marinette se voltou para Emma de novo, abaixando o tom de voz, “Preciso que verifique a _caixa_ , observar se está tudo em ordem, se somente uma certa coisa sumiu. Também guarde as coisas que estão aí com vocês. E mande certo gato conversar com os outros para obter informações. _Entende o que eu estou te dizendo?_ ”.

Emma arregalou os olhos ao compreender.

Disse “sim”, assentindo como se estivesse em um transe.

Marinette continuou ainda sussurrando: “Ótimo. Isso agora é bem importante: para acessar essa coisa especial, você vai achar uma caixinha no meu _local favorito_ e depois de verificar se tudo está em ordem, vai mudar esse acesso. Quando eu chegar em casa, você me repassa. Entendeu, querida?”. Quando Emma confirmou novamente, ela concluiu: “Agora eu quero que você repita as instruções do jeito que você entendeu, por favor”.

A jovem respirou fundo antes de fazer o que a mãe pediu: “A senhora quer que eu abra o fundo falso do armário da cozinha ao lado do pote de cookies e pegue sua caixinha de recordações. Depois vou pegar a senha para o cofre e abrir a Miracle Box. Vou verificar se todos os miraculous estão a salvo e guardar o da raposa e o do dragão. Vou mandar Plagg para dentro da caixa para conversar com os outros kwamis e obter informações sobre o roubo do miraculous do Nooroo. E depois vou mudar a senha do cofre e passar para você quando chegar aqui”, disse tudo de uma vez, soltando o ar preso logo depois.

“Perfeito. Essa é a minha garota”, Marinette disse, parecendo orgulhosa. Emma abriu um sorriso. “Conto com você. Nos vemos em breve”, ela disse, desligando a chamada.

Concentrada, Emma guardou seu celular e se afastou rapidamente do balcão onde montava os sanduíches. Atravessou aquela parte da cozinha e quando se aproximou do armário específico, se abaixou. Dentro do armário, ela tirou o pote de cookies e começou a desferir batidinhas contra a madeira da base para achar o fundo falso.

“Minette, o que você está fazendo?”, Plagg questionou com um bocejo, o tom incomodado porque provavelmente ela o acordou, “Pensei que fôssemos pegar camembert pra mim!”.

“Você vai ter que esperar um pouco, Plagg”, Emma respondeu com um pouco de dificuldade devido sua posição, “Eu e você temos que fazer algo para mamãe”.

O kwami soltou sons manhosos de reclamação, porém não disse mais nada. Do alto da cabeça de sua portadora, ele observou o que ela estava fazendo. Quando ela retirou uma parte da madeira e revelou um fundo falso dentro do armário, ele soube o que ela estava procurando e o porquê de eles estarem a serviço de Marinette.

Plagg sentiu preguiça. Preferia estar dormindo.

No entanto, isso ele não diria a Emma, a menos que quisesse levar bronca.

“Beleza, minette. Já sei o que estamos fazendo”, disse ao invés, o tom monótono, “Qual é a minha parte nisso?”.

Emma retirou a caixinha de recordações do fundo falso. Era um recipiente de tamanho médio, cor clara e decorado com flores e arranjos entalhados. Uma das coisas mais preciosas de sua mãe. Não era à toa que a guardava em um local secreto, que ela considerava seu favorito.

A jovem nunca tinha aberto ou tocado a caixinha, até aquele momento.

Claro que por anos alimentava a curiosidade de verificar o que havia dentro, porém nunca havia a saciado, de fato. Tinha respeito pela privacidade de sua mãe o suficiente para nunca a questionar sobre a importância de seus pertences dentro da caixa.

“Você irá entrar dentro da Miracle Box e conversar com os outros kwamis”, ela respondeu já se levantando e indo em direção à porta da cozinha que a separava da sala de estar, “Pegar informações sobre quem roubou o broche e Nooroo”.

“Eu tenho mesmo?”, Plagg reclamou.

“Sim, você tem. Não é como se eu pudesse entrar lá dentro, não é?”, ela rebateu.

Ele reclamou um pouco mais com pequenos miados. Emma revirou os olhos.

Com a caixinha em mãos, ela adentrou a sala de estar e foi em direção a Adam de imediato, ouvindo por alto o que Luka e Alix estavam conversando. Algo sobre a revelação das identidades estar por todo Twitter e Instagram e as pessoas não pararem de falar sobre isso, levantando hipóteses sobre a identidade dos demais heróis, especialmente de Ladybug. Ela não deu muita importância, mesmo o assunto parecendo ser sério. Notou, porém, a movimentação dos dois. Estavam fechando as cortinas e as janelas, desligando o telefone central da casa na tomada e também a televisão. Ela franziu o cenho, decidindo que questionaria depois. Chamou Longg e Trixx para a acompanharem e quando chegou ao lado de Adam, pediu a ele que cuidasse dos sanduíches na cozinha e informou que estaria no quarto dos pais dela.

Lá Emma e os kwamis adentraram o closet dos pais. Era um cômodo grande, porém organizado e aconchegante. O cofre que guardava a Miracle Box ficava junto às roupas de sua mãe. Sentando-se no chão, ela abriu a caixinha de recordações e começou a vasculha-la, retirando os objetos e procurando um papel com a senha.

Depois de muitas fotos, frascos com dentes de leite, sapatinhos de bebê, cartas, flores secas, sketches de roupas e cartões de aniversário, ela achou um papel dobrado em que estava escrito: “o dia em que fomos libertos”.

Ao abrir, tinha uma data: 11/04/2021.

Ela usou a combinação de números para abrir o cofre e conseguiu. Porém o que não conseguiu foi deixar de pensar em como Biston descobriu todo o caminho até a caixa de recordações e ao cofre sem ninguém perceber ou se ele foi capaz de deduzir a senha.

Ao lado da caixa oval vermelha com bolinhas pretas, no entanto, estava faltando o livro que continha informações sobre os miraculous. Emma arregalou os olhos e soltou um arquejo. Retirou a caixa do cofre e tateou o lugar, inutilmente procurando o livro ou qualquer pista deixada.

“Santo queijo! Essa não é uma boa notícia!”, Plagg se pronunciou do alto da cabeça dela, também atônito.

“É, isso significa que Biston pode ir mais longe do que pensávamos”, ela sussurrou, o desânimo lhe preenchendo de repente.

Plagg ficou calado. Voltando à sua pequena missão, Emma colocou a caixa em seu colo. Pressionou o círculo preto específico do de Nooroo para abri-lo e encontrou-o vazio, como o esperado. Depois foi abrindo os dos demais, um por um, até ter certeza de que os miraculous inutilizados estavam dentro da caixa e seguros. Uma notícia boa, pelo menos. Biston realmente havia roubado só o da borboleta... e o livro. Ela aproveitou para guardar os do dragão e da raposa, depois de assistir Trixx e Longg retornarem às joias. Por fim, abriu o de Plagg e sem pedir duas vezes, ele flutuou para dentro da caixa, fechando-o em seguida.

Emma soltou um longo suspiro.

Não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser esperar seu kwami sair da Miracle Box com as informações. E tentar não pensar nas sérias consequências que era o vilão ter posse do livro. Ela pegou, então, a caixa de recordações e recolocou os objetos que havia retirado dela, dessa vez de fato prestando atenção neles. Sabia que estava invadindo a privacidade de sua mãe. Porém também sabia que Marinette deduziria que Emma vasculharia entre suas coisas. E se ela tivesse algo contra, teria pedido para que ela focasse somente na senha do cofre.

Não havia nada de errado em espiar uma coisa ou outra. E além do mais, vasculhar entre as recordações de fato estava tirando a cabeça de Emma do roubo do livro.

As pilhas de fotos foram as recordações de Marinette que ela mais estudou.

Tinham fotos dela enquanto crescia, dos seus irmãos. Dava para perceber que eram muito importantes para sua mãe, visto que ela havia decidido imprimi-las e guarda-las. Junto a elas, fotos dela sozinha com seu pai, em diversos lugares e em poses e cenários diferentes, os momentos particulares deles eternizados. Emma soltou um suspiro, boba. Eles eram lindos juntos. Ela amava a história de seus pais, em como eles passaram de parceiros e amigos a namorados e companheiros de vida.

Continuou olhando: tinha também um compilado grande de fotos de seu pai quando era adolescente. Ela quis rir alto, mas se conteve com risadinhas. Sua mãe guardava fotos de seu pai quando ele era modelo!

Isso era tão _ela_!

A próxima leva era de fotos do esquadrão transformados em super-heróis, por vezes eles sozinhos, em outras acompanhados de outros membros, uma com todos juntos.

As últimas que ela guardou a surpreenderam de verdade. Revelavam algo sobre o passado de sua mãe que ela nunca havia imaginado. Eram fotos dela com tio Luka. Imagens simples, algumas dentro de um barco e outras em parques junto a um violão, mas que refletiam a proximidade dos dois, a intensidade do relacionamento de ambos.

Emma franziu o cenho ao estuda-las, confusa.

Sua mãe namorou tio Luka na adolescência?

Uma das que viu confirmou a suspeita: ambos se beijando, a Torre Eiffel de paisagem ao fundo, em um dia lindo de sol. No verso escrito “fevereiro de 2019”.

Datava antes de seus pais se casarem em 2027.

Junto à data estava o que parecia ser um poema: _“Você é a garota mais extraordinária, Marinette. Tão claro como uma nota musical, tão sincero quanto uma melodia. Você é a música que tem tocado na minha cabeça desde o dia em que a gente se conheceu”._

O coração dela pulou algumas batidas ao ler. Era tão intenso quanto seu tio Luka conseguia ser, assim como poético e esperado de um compositor apaixonado por música.

Ela ficou encarando a foto. Sempre soube que eles eram amigos muito íntimos e que ele havia sido suporte para ela praticamente desde o dia em que se conheceram. E isso era lindo, Emma admirava muito o laço que os uniam. No entanto, ali de supetão, ela descobriu que eles já foram apaixonados um pelo outro, que dedicaram uma parte de suas vidas a um relacionamento amoroso.

Estava estática com a foto em mãos, sentindo dificuldades em normalizar uma situação que na teoria era muito normal.

Ela só... nunca havia imaginado sua mãe com outro homem a não ser seu pai. Cresceu com todos os amigos deles os tratando como um só, como duas pessoas que eram destinadas uma a outra, como as duas partes de um todo que eram Ladybug e Chat Noir. Tio Luka incluso! Era difícil se acostumar com a ideia de que sua mãe namorou um de seus amigos mais próximos antes de seu pai.

“Ei, Agreste”, a voz de Adam preencheu o silêncio.

Emma soltou um gritinho, voltando-se rapidamente para trás. Seu futuro-quase-próximo namorado, filho do mesmo homem cujas fotos estudava, estava na porta do closet com um prato em mãos, um sanduíche e algumas fatias de queijo em cima. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar depois do susto.

Estava tão compenetrada com a foto que não havia ouvido Adam chegar.

Ela olhou para o cofre aberto e a Miracle Box ao seu lado no chão. Se o jovem os havia percebido e ficado no mínimo curioso, ele não perguntou sobre. Ela suspirou de alívio. Sua mãe também não havia mencionado, porém ela tinha uma leve inclinação a pensar que sua pequena missão era confidencial.

Bom, Adam era praticamente da família. Totalmente confiável.

“Eita, você estava mesmo em outro planeta”, ele comentou se aproximando, “Desculpa te assustar. Trouxe seu sanduíche e camembert pro Plagg”.

A leveza dos comentários de Adam a fez se sentir melhor rapidamente. Ela sorriu. “Ele vai gostar mais de você por ter se lembrado dele”, respondeu pegando o prato das mãos dele.

O rapaz se sentou ao lado dela no chão. “Tudo que sai da boca daquele kwami é camembert, difícil eu não me lembrar”, comentou em um tom de ironia.

“Obrigada mesmo assim”, Emma disse se inclinando e dando-lhe um selinho rápido nos lábios. Ele colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha em resposta, fazendo um carinho ali.

“O que está fazendo?”, perguntou suavemente quando ela se afastou.

A jovem olhou a foto novamente e suspirou. Que mal havia mostrar a ele se ficasse somente entre eles? Poderia abusar da sorte e confiança de sua mãe mais um pouco.

“Cá entre nós e _somente_ entre nós”, ela disse voltando seu olhar para ele e sustentando-o com firmeza. Adam assentiu, entendendo o pedido de confidencialidade. Ela entregou-o a foto, continuando: “Você sabia sobre isso?”.

Adam franziu o cenho, encarando o casal estagnado na imagem do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito minutos atrás. “Não, eu não sabia”, respondeu calmamente, a olhando de novo, “Onde achou isso?”.

“Na caixinha de recordações da minha mãe”, Emma respondeu de imediato, “Estranho, não?”.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. “Estranho que eles namoraram ou estranho que eles namoraram e nós, os filhos deles, estamos nos envolvendo?”, perguntou.

A pergunta dele a pegou de guarda baixa. Ela levou alguns segundos para observar seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, porém essa possibilidade não havia passado pela cabeça dela.

“Sinceramente, não sei”, deu de ombros.

No entanto, Adam parecia ter as respostas.

“Sabe o que eu acho?”, ele começou e ela inclinou a cabeça, convidando-o a continuar, os olhos verde claros curiosos, “Ainda bem que não deu certo, porque se não seríamos irmãos e eu seria induzido a cometer incesto. Muito drama de família”.

Dessa vez, Emma riu alto, incapaz de rebater à gracinha dele. Ele a acompanhou com risos mais contidos, a imagem da futura-quase-próxima namorada se acabando na risada o agradando.

“Falando sério agora”, ele recomeçou, a expressão em seu rosto de fato mais séria. Ela assentiu, parando as risadas aos poucos. “Eu sei que tio Adrien e tia Mari são perfeitos um para o outro. Às vezes não deu certo entre meu pai e sua mãe porque é para dar certo entre eu e você”, disse.

A jovem o encarou. Não havia hesitação alguma nas palavras de Adam, os olhos azuis dele nos dela demonstrando a segurança que tinha naquilo que dizia. Ela já estava acostumada com o caráter direto e confiante das revelações dele, no entanto naquela vez havia algo de especial. Era ele revelando que enxergava um futuro para os dois, que queria investir no relacionamento e encarar as consequências disso, indiretamente pedindo que eles avançassem um pouco mais.

De repente, ela se sentiu sem ar.

Sem resposta verbal, ela colocou o prato com o sanduíche e as fatias de queijo de lado. E calmamente se aproximou e colocou as mãos no rosto dele, o puxando para si. Ele completou o caminho, fechando os olhos e tocando os lábios dela com os seus. Seu coração batia muito rápido. Esse ato era ela concordando com o pedido dele, mesmo que indiretamente, como ele fez, mesmo que também estivesse um pouco nervosa com a decisão. Emma embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos dourados dele, desfazendo o rabo de cavalo que ele costumava usar, e aprofundou o beijo. Adam correspondeu imediatamente enquanto a puxava mais para ele, enlaçando a cintura dela com as mãos. Se beijavam apaixonada e ardentemente, porém de maneira calma, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. E naquele momento, de fato tinham.

A situação havia se tornado uma bagunça bonita de cabelos desarrumados, de respirações ofegantes e de sorrisos entre o beijo.

Quando se separaram, mantiveram-se próximos, testas coladas e olhos azuis em verdes. Emma foi aquela a quebrar o silêncio com sussurros: “Isso foi um pedido de namoro?”, perguntou, em um tom provocativo. Ela tinha que ter certeza das intenções dele.

Adam soltou risinhos. “Na verdade, não”, respondeu, calmo, “Eu só quis deixar claro que vejo um futuro para nós e talvez saber sua opinião a respeito”.

A fala dele a surpreendeu. Esperava um “sim” para sua pergunta. No fim, ela quis suspirar de alívio. “Bom... eu também acho que nós dois damos certo”, confirmou.

O sorriso que ele abriu a fez se sentir mais quente por dentro.

“Eu sei que você tem muito na sua cabeça agora, Agreste”, ele continuou em um tom gentil, “Nós dois temos o resto das nossas vidas para conversarmos e decidirmos sobre essas coisas. Podemos esperar”.

“Sim, podemos”, ela respondeu em um fio de voz, surpresa e maravilhada demais para sustentar um tom mais firme.

Adam respondeu com um beijo na ponta do nariz dela. E sorriu.

“Eu acho que você deveria comer. Não é porque eu quem fiz, mas está uma delícia. Palavras do meu pai e da tia Alix”, sugeriu, o sorriso agora puxado para o canto e uma piscadela.

Emma deu-lhe mais um selinho para depois se afastar. Antes de pegar novamente o prato, guardou o restante das fotos na caixinha de recordações de sua mãe, a fechando. Depois, com o sanduíche em mãos, sentou-se próximo a ele novamente e observou-o se reorganizar no chão para acomoda-la no meio de suas pernas, seus braços em volta de sua cintura e a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela suspirou, muito confortável, e se pôs a comer seu sanduíche.

Nos minutos que se seguiram, Adam a esperou terminar seu lanche entre piadas e assuntos sérios, conversando sobre banalidades e a situação atual. Ele contou a ela que sua mãe havia ligado e instruído tio Luka e tia Alix a fecharem as cortinas e deixarem quaisquer aparelhos eletrônicos ligados somente se necessário. Explicou que eram medidas de proteção e prevenção contra os akumatizados que ainda estavam livres, visto que eles estavam a serviço de Biston e poderiam espioná-los.

Ela o ouvia, por vezes assentindo com a cabeça.

Estava concentrada. E preocupada com essa avalanche de acontecimentos.

O jovem prosseguiu dizendo o mesmo que ela havia escutado por alto da conversa dos dois heróis: o assunto do Twitter e Instagram, até no Tik Tok, era a revelação das identidades. Ele apontou essas discussões como perigosas, visto que colocavam tia Alya, tia Kagami e o pai dela no centro das atenções e deixavam os parisienses suspeitos sobre quais seriam as identidades dos demais heróis. Esse tipo de movimento dos civis criava alvos e distraía os heróis dos reais problemas que enfrentavam.

Contou também que, até o momento, uma porção de pessoas havia ligado e mandado mensagem para tia Alix e tio Luka perguntando sobre as novidades, se eles sabiam que seus amigos eram heróis. Nas redes sociais dos dois também haviam mensagens, marcações em posts de pessoas que eles nem conheciam. Eles comentaram que Marinette poderia muito bem estar sofrendo com o duplo e até triplo disso, visto que seu marido era Chat Noir e seu sogro, anos atrás, foi revelado como Hawkmoth.

Biston havia, de fato, prometido o inferno para eles. E estava cumprindo.

Ambos concordaram que todos deveriam tomar cuidado daquele momento em diante, permanecendo discretos sobre a vida dupla de seus pais, até que o problema fosse resolvido e eles ficassem mais seguros.

E essa medida incluía o grupo de amigos deles que, por acaso, também eram filhos de portadores de miraculous ou pessoas muito próximas a eles.

O tempo que Emma terminou de comer foi o tempo que Plagg saiu da Miracle Box, uma expressão irritada em seu rosto e as patas cruzadas. Sem falar nada, a jovem somente apontou para o prato com as três fatias de camembert intocadas, enviando uma piscadela ao kwami. Ele rapidamente agarrou-as e permaneceu flutuando ao lado dela e de Adam enquanto comia uma por uma aos pouquinhos, de fato apreciando e murmurando coisas ininteligíveis.

Ela quase agradeceu quando Adam disse que ia levar o prato de volta para a cozinha, se despedindo dela com um beijo na bochecha. O que ela faria em seguir tinha de ser sem testemunhas. Pegando o papel com a senha de novo, ela riscou a data que havia ali e a substituiu por outra aleatória: 25/09/2044. E com a nova combinação na cabeça, Emma guardou a Miracle Box de volta no cofre e o fechou, redefinindo a senha com a nova data.

Então, se levantou e guardou o papel no bolso da frente de sua calça. Saindo do closet com a caixinha de sua mãe em mãos, foi seguida por um Plagg murmurante e manhoso, ainda calado sobre o que havia conversado com os kwamis. Mais tarde com sua mãe ela saberia de qualquer forma, portanto deu de ombros e saiu do quarto, indo até a cozinha para preencher o fundo falso do armário com a caixa de recordações novamente.

Em casa, Marinette se jogou na poltrona da sala de estar, seus três filhos sentados à sua frente no sofá. Luka, Alix e Adam haviam ido para suas casas no momento em que ela havia chegado, dizendo a ela que ligasse se precisasse de qualquer coisa. Ela sorriu para eles, recomendando que eles também descansassem – coisa que ela não conseguiria fazer no momento.

Plagg apareceu logo depois, entregando-lhe o papel com a nova senha do cofre. Ele cruzou suas patas e evitou-a olhar nos olhos enquanto contava que o livro com as informações sobre os miraculous também havia sido roubado. Marinette passou a mão no rosto, deixando o desânimo e o cansaço estamparem seu rosto. Fracamente, ela acenou a mão para que ele continuasse. Plagg, então, lhe contou o que conversou com os kwamis da Miracle Box. Na verdade, não havia informação nova vinda deles. Ele parecia mais frustrado ainda ao contar enquanto a mulher o olhava, o vazio ainda em seu peito. Os kwamis só puderam assinalar que quem roubou Nooroo foi o akumatizado da invisibilidade e que ele o fez tão rapidamente que parecia que ele tinha domínio dos exatos passos necessários para acessar a caixa. Eles não viram ou ouviram mais nada.

No atual momento, sua cabeça estava estourando de dor, a tensão acumulada em seus ombros, um aperto dentro dela que parecia esmagar suas entranhas. Aquele havia sido um dos dias mais cheios e estressantes de sua vida e estava um pouco longe de acabar. Parecia que a lista de problemas que Biston havia lhe dado se aumentava a cada segundo, cada um deles tendo de ser trabalhado com cuidado e delicadeza. A começar pela falha em prever as ações do inimigo e ter caído na armadilha dele, deixando suas amigas e companheiras expostas e vulneráveis.

Marinette estava fazendo de tudo para proteger o restante do esquadrão e remediar seus erros com as duas heroínas. Ela tinha de ser uma líder melhor, uma amiga melhor.

O problema mais recente era a quantidade gigantesca de comentários, marcações e mensagens que recebia em suas redes sociais, desde a batalha contra os akumatizados. Familiares, colegas de trabalho, desconhecidos tentavam contata-la a fim de saber mais sobre a vida de Adrien como Chat Noir e a suspeita de todos de que ela sabia as identidades dos demais. Havia ignorado a maior parte, exceto das pessoas que de fato eram importantes e das mensagens que valiam a pena serem lidas.

Estava exausta. Queria tomar um longo banho e ir dormir, talvez chorar um pouco na cama para expressar a dor que sentia, sem seu marido para reconforta-la.

No entanto, ela não podia. Tinha de aguentar um pouco mais.

E a razão para isso eram os gatinhos que a encaravam no momento e os companheiros de esquadrão com quem conversaria mais tarde.

Passou os próximos minutos explicando para eles, especialmente a Hugo, que Adrien estava no hospital e que havia sofrido um acidente. Contou também que a extensão de seus machucados fazia com que eles tivessem de ajuda-lo quando recebesse alta. O mais novo não aceitou muito bem, suas lágrimas partindo o coração dela em dois e envolvendo Emma e Louis no choro. Tikki imediatamente flutuou até o pequeno para confortá-lo, o mesmo a abraçando de volta já acostumado com a grande segunda mãe que era a kwami. A primeira mãe se contentou em ficar na poltrona, sua própria dor e tensão aumentando as fisgadas em sua cabeça.

Marinette sentia sua família à beira de um colapso emocional.

Ela sabia ser o esperado, dado a atual conjuntura.

Só não era mais fácil de lidar sabendo que era normal.

A mãe deu espaço para que eles expressassem a tristeza, sem saber muito bem como retomar o assunto e abordar o risco que eles estavam correndo. Porém ela sabia que hora ou outra teria de conversar e alertar, bem como apelar para o companheirismo que durante toda sua trajetória como mãe havia os tentado ensinar a ter com seus pais. Desejou ter Adrien do seu lado, com suas piadas sem graça que suavizavam a tensão e as palavras gentis que ele sempre tinha.

Observando as lágrimas se secarem um pouco, ela retomou contando por alto sobre a ameaça que estavam vivenciando, mencionando que a vida dupla do pai deles como Chat Noir havia sido descoberta junto com Alya e Kagami. Ela abusou do fato de seus filhos acompanharem de perto todo o seu trabalho como Ladybug e da ciência deles sobre as identidades dos heróis do esquadrão para pedir confidencialidade. Usando palavras que Hugo entendia, pediu a todos que evitassem utilizar as redes sociais e falar do assunto com colegas da escola e estranhos na rua. Sobre os estranhos, reiterou que não conversassem com absolutamente ninguém porque no momento ninguém era amigável. Disse que somente a família gigante deles era confiável e que buscassem a companhia dos deles, até o problema ser resolvido e pudessem estar seguros.

Os três concordaram e aceitaram as exigências sem hesitação, a confiança clara e cega que seus filhos tinham nela. Marinette sorriu. Ela sabia que eles iam ficar bem, mesmo passando por situações tão difíceis.

Então, uma vez dado o assunto por encerrado e as perguntas estarem resolvidas, os lembrou da hora do banho e do jantar. Os gatinhos se levantaram do sofá ainda preocupados e tristes, porém dispostos a seguir suas rotinas normalmente.

Ela se permitiu ficar jogada na poltrona por mais alguns minutos.

Tikki permaneceu com ela, a perturbação e ansiedade estampadas no rostinho.

O celular de Marinette tocou pela milionésima vez, dessa vez uma ligação e não mensagens. Ela o sacou e olhou o nome de Gabriel Agreste no visor, atendendo imediatamente.

Ele havia recebido sua mensagem e retornado, no final das contas. Ainda bem!

“Marinette”, ele a cumprimentou polidamente do outro lado da linha. Ela fez o mesmo, há anos se referindo a ele pelo primeiro nome e deixando o “monsieur Agreste” para trás. “Retornei do hospital agora há pouco. Adrien ainda está dormindo, porém eles disseram que é por efeito dos medicamentos. Deram a estimativa de ele acordar amanhã. E, então, poderemos visita-lo e em breve, leva-lo para casa. Garantiram que está fora de perigo”, concluiu.

“É, eles me falaram a mesma coisa. Provavelmente só teremos notícias novas amanhã, quando eles o observarem pela noite”, Marinette comentou, a respiração pesada.

Gabriel ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de abordar o que de fato queria conversar: “Como você está?”, perguntou, o mesmo tom impassível de sempre, “Eu acompanhei tudo o que aconteceu, até mesmo as notas nos sites de fofoca e os especiais que eles estão fazendo a cada cinco minutos”.

“É como se eu estivesse passando pelo inferno”, ela respondeu, sentindo-se vazia por dentro, “Biston me avisou que ele me faria viver o inferno. Caramba, nem você me fez passar por isso, Gabriel”.

Ela ouviu sons divertidos em resposta. Ele estava rindo. Gabriel Agreste... ou melhor: Hawkmoth estava rindo da situação que a acometia. Aparentemente, ele tinha uma leve inclinação ao humor negro. E Marinette não estava para trás. Por incrível que pareça, ela se sentia maravilhada. Não era ruim ou estranho conversar com seu antigo inimigo a respeito do seu novo inimigo e os infortúnios que ele estava fazendo-a passar.

“Acredito que pedir perdão pelos meus atos mais uma vez não será suficiente”, ele constatou, ainda utilizando-se do humor. Ela sussurrou um “não, não vai” em concordância. Gabriel mudou de assunto: “eu assumo que você esteja tomando quaisquer medidas de segurança que achar convenientes”.

“Sim, eu estou”, confirmou, agitada e de repente agressivamente determinada, “Eu não quero aqueles akumatizados ou Biston chegando perto dos meus filhos ou dos meus amigos. Adrien, Kagami e Alya sendo expostos é o suficiente. Não deixarei que ninguém mais tenha suas identidades reveladas ou suas famílias ameaçadas”.

“Acredito em você, Ladybug”, assinalou, o humor voltando novamente por segundos, “Eu já senti essa determinação agir contra mim. Como você pretende assegurar a segurança de todos?”.

Marinette, então, explicou as medidas de segurança que repassou aos heróis e a conversa que teve com seus filhos. Gabriel escutou tudo com paciência, fazendo comentários quando achava pertinente.

“Acredito que seja suficiente por agora. É eficiente para prevenir quaisquer ataques ou espionagens e discreto o suficiente para que não levante suspeitas”, ele assinalou, “Confesso que não esperava menos de você. Porém, Marinette... eu quero que saiba que você tem todo o suporte que eu posso fornecer: meus funcionários, meus seguranças. Todos possuem contrato assinado de sigilo e confidencialidade. Se você quiser, eu te ofereço minha casa como refúgio. Eu sei que não é um local... aconchegante... e que Adrien não tem boas recordações daqui, mas é seguro e estável. Minha casa é uma fortaleza, sua família estará intocável aqui, assim como seus amigos”.

A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas, _tão_ surpresa que não conseguia o responder.

Gabriel Agreste e ela haviam construído uma relação amigável como sogro e nora no primeiro ano de casamento dela e uma relação profissional nos anos subsequentes. Ela o acompanhou em sua superação do homem louco e obsessivo pela falecida esposa que Hawkmoth representava; e o assistiu reconstruir sua vida casando-se com Nathalie e eventualmente se aposentando de CEO de sua empresa.

Ele havia se desenvolvido ao ponto de ser um avô coruja de seus filhos e um pai mais presente na vida de Adrien. E ao ponto de montar sociedade com ela.

Marinette era, no momento, dona de setenta por cento da antiga marca “Gabriel” cujo nome atualizado era simples e puramente “Agreste”. E ele chefiava os demais trinta por cento, fazendo dos dois sócios e responsáveis pelas tomadas de decisão, bem como ótimos parceiros de fashion design, quando lhe convinham.

No entanto, Gabriel nunca havia insinuado ser de seu interesse abrir mão de seu conforto e privacidade, simbolizados pela mansão que ele chamava de lar, para acolhê-los. O fato de que ele estava abrindo as portas de sua casa para eles era uma surpresa.

“Gabriel, eu...”, ela finalmente disse algo, ainda estupefata, “Muito obrigada. Mas no momento, acho que é inviável. Atrairia muita atenção da mídia e esse é o oposto do que queremos agora. Te peço para manter a opção em aberto, porém. Saber que temos possibilidades ajudaria muito”.

“Eu entendo”, ele disse, calmo, “A proposta está de pé, não a retirarei”.

“Mas... eu quero ainda sim usar da sua proposta para pedir Gorilla emprestado até a situação for resolvida”, Marinette continuou mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, “Ele foi o motorista do Adrien e é uma cara familiar para os meus filhos. Não posso deixa-los andando sozinhos pelas ruas de Paris com esses akumatizados à solta. Na verdade, nem os civis são confiáveis, no momento. Emma tem o Plagg, eu dei o miraculous do Adrien para ela. E embora eu queira mesmo que ela nunca precise usá-lo, o traje é uma segurança a mais. No entanto, Louis e Hugo... eles são muito vulneráveis por eles mesmos”.

Gabriel soltou sons de concordância. “Está feito”, disse, “Acabei de contatá-lo e ele ficará a seu serviço a partir de amanhã. Pedirei a Patricia que te mande o número de telefone dele para que você possa manter comunicação direta com ele”.

“Muito obrigada”, ela agradeceu, um sorriso se abrindo no rosto, “Em algumas tardes dessa semana também enviarei os gatinhos para passarem um tempo com você, assim podem usufruir da segurança da mansão e da companhia do vovô”.

“Você sabe que eu os receberei com todo prazer. Aprecio a companhia dos meus netos”, respondeu e como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo, continuou: “Com relação ao seu pedido de folga para amanhã, está tudo certo. Pode deixar que eu te cubro pelo tempo que precisar, Marinette”.

Ela quase soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ele estava se mostrando um ser humano mais do que atencioso. Nada como o Gabriel Agreste que ela estava acostumada. “Muito obrigada, Gabriel, de verdade”, repetiu.

“Você é a esposa do meu filho, Marinette, e minha sócia”, ele disse, firme e seguro de suas palavras, “Eu tenho aprendido a valorizar esses laços”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, eu só quero dizer que eu sou muito apaixonada pelo Adam e por esse casal incrível que criei e que inclusive fiz o nome de ship: Agraine, com os sobrenomes dos dois Agreste e Couffaine. Me digam o que acham sobre o casal, das críticas positivas às negativas, sempre construtivas por favor.  
> Aos coraçõezinhos Adrinette ansiosos e agitados, logo logo tem momentos fluffy dos dois também. Temos só que esperar coisas relevantes acontecerem para podermos prosseguir.  
> UM GRANDE BEIJO!
> 
> Glossário:  
> Minette significa “gatinha” em francês.  
> Miracle Box é a caixa que contém os miraculous.  
> Brie é um tipo de queijo francês, assim como camembert.  
> Kagami é o nome da Kyoko na versão francesa e americana.


	5. 2044, 19 de setembro. 20:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIOI MEUS MIRACULERS LINDOS  
> Dessa vez eu demorei a atualizar. A faculdade voltou e estou no último semestre de graduação, o que significa TCC e estágios. Quem já passou por isso, sabe que é um inferno e que não sobra muito tempo e disposição para outra coisa a não ser jogar The Sims infinitamente e lidar com as obrigações do fim de graduação. Esse é o meu jeito de sobreviver AHSAHSO  
> NO ENTANTO, eu não vou desistir dessa fanfic, embora eu não escreva, ela está na minha cabeça o tempo inteiro e eu fico mexendo no enredo dela a todo momento que eu posso. Não prometo atualizações rápidas, mas prometo que ela será finalizada.  
> Bom, é isso. SOBRE O CAPÍTULO, finalmente chegamos ao final do dia 19 de setembro. É O DIA MAIS LONGO DO UNIVERSO USHAUSHOAS Isso é motivo de piada entre eu e minha irmã.  
> A fanfic está começando a se encaminhar para os acontecimentos do meio da história, a partir do momento que a Emma volta ao passado e começa as investigações atrás do Biston. Nesse capítulo, temos a reunião entre os heróis do esquadrão e as decisões deles sobre as coisas que estão acontecendo. Para mim, é um momento muito importante porque esclarece o porquê de eles terem escolhido voltar no tempo, o porquê que isso é relevante.  
> A partir do próximo capítulo, teremos um pouco mais de Adrinette para vocês. E essa é uma promessa.  
> QUERO AGRADECER IMENSAMENTE às pessoas que leem e que continuam acompanhando, mesmo nas sombras ;)  
> Boa leitura <3

Marinette deitou no sofá, fechando os olhos e tentando descansar.

Fazia somente meia hora que ela havia deixado o telefone de lado, depois da ligação com o avô Gabriel. Emma havia acompanhado cada decisão e troca de ideias, decidindo espionar sua mãe ao invés de ir tomar banho e se preparar para o jantar como seus irmãos foram. Acompanhar os passos de sua mãe na resolução desse grande problema era mais importante.

De onde ela a estava observando, a mulher parecia exausta e desolada. Era como se os acontecimentos daquele dia, um atrás do outro sem interrupção, sem descanso, tivessem aos poucos tirado toda a sua força.

Emma odiou ver sua mãe desse jeito.

_Totalmente_ assustador.

Aquela era a mulher que havia a ensinado sobre persistência, sobre luta. Ela assistiu por anos sua mãe fazendo justiça a todos que haviam cometido algo contra ela e seus irmãos; assando cookies e maccarons quando não conseguia confortá-los; sendo o suporte para os bons e maus dias de seu pai. Adrien tinha um papel essencial na família, ensinando-os sobre compaixão, gentileza e paciência, porém era Marinette quem os mantinha unidos, em quaisquer circunstâncias.

E embora na história da família houvesse, de fato, ocorrido vários momentos de luta e sofrimento, Emma nunca havia visto sua mãe tão vulnerável e destruída.

Vê-la assim doía. Muito.

E a incapacidade da jovem de tornar as coisas diferentes doía muito mais.

“Estou me sentindo tão inútil”, ela murmurou desanimada.

Emaranhado nos cabelos dela, como havia se tornado seu hábito, Plagg soltou um suspiro. “É, você é mesmo”, ele disse, a boca cheia de camembert dificultando a clareza das palavras. Ela fez uma careta. Seu kwami era _péssimo_ em confortar as pessoas. “Mas sabe, todos nós estamos meio inúteis”, completou.

A careta se desmanchou. Ainda estava incomodada, no entanto. “Sabe, Plagg, você pelo menos tenta. Te dou o mérito por isso”, disse.

“Minette, eu não tento, eu faço”, garantiu, “E agora eu estou falando a _verdade_ : sua mãe só está nesse estado porque _ela própria_ está se sentindo inútil. Vamos aceitar que dói menos: o pseudo Hawkmoth ganhou. Nós perdemos. O mundo vai continuar girando”.

Emma franziu o cenho. _Sim, o mundo iria continuar girando_. No entanto, o mundo poderia continuar girando sem a influência de Biston.

Plagg poderia ser péssimo em confortar, porém era bom em _atiçar_. E naquele momento, ele havia atiçado a raiva e determinação dentro dela. Ela se recusava a aceitar que haviam perdido. _Tinha_ de haver um jeito de continuar vivendo sem o constante temor da violação de identidades. _Tinha_ de haver um jeito de pará-lo.

“Você sabe que as coisas não são preto-no-branco desse jeito, Plagg”, a jovem disse. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás permitindo que os olhos verde-claros dela encontrassem os dele próprio, ele agora flutuando sobre ela: “Temos que lidar com as consequências”, assegurou, “E temos que resolver o problema antes que elas fiquem insuportáveis de lidar”.

Emma arqueava uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o a rebatê-la.

No escuro do corredor onde os dois espreitavam Marinette, os olhos grandes dele eram tudo que emanavam luz. E eles brilhavam em excitação.

“Por que tenho o pressentimento de que você vai se meter onde não foi chamada?”, ele perguntou como quem não queria nada.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso de canto. “Talvez seja porque eu faça exatamente isso?”, sugeriu dando de ombros, nos olhos uma falsa inocência.

Plagg flutuou para a frente do corpo dela fazendo com que ela endireitasse a cabeça. “Sabe, eu não costumo ficar animado para fazer esforço”, disse, “Mas, minette, você me deixou interessado. E nem precisou usar camembert”.

O sorriso se alargou e ela revirou os olhos. “Ainda bem! Você acabou de comer!”, reclamou, “Se bem que essa satisfação vai durar uns dois minutos!”.

“Você me conhece bem, minette”, Plagg sorriu, as pálpebras dos grandes olhos fechados pela metade.

A hora do jantar havia passado rapidamente. Eles haviam pedido comida chinesa, visto que nenhum dos quatro estava com vontade de se aventurar na cozinha e fazer algo caseiro. Depois de cuidar da bagunça da cozinha, Louis e Hugo subiram para seus quartos a fim de cumprir a hora de dormir. Emma, no entanto, subiu apenas para tomar seu banho atrasado e discretamente retornou ao seu local de espionagem, no corredor que levava para a sala de estar.

Ela estava concentrada em Marinette, que no momento estava amarrando os cabelos em um coque. À sua frente estava o seu laptop. Estava na hora da reunião online com os outros heróis do esquadrão.

Emma se aproximou mais. Ela não se importava com o que sua mãe havia dito ao seu avô. Não se importava se sua segurança estava em risco. Os akumatizados e Biston haviam metido ela nisso desde o momento em que acidentaram seu pai.

Ela iria ouvir a discussão, mesmo que na surdina.

E iria insistir em participar, mesmo que para isso tivesse que ir contra sua mãe.

Daquela distância de Marinette, Emma poderia ouvir e ver melhor. Plagg estava com ela, não a deixando sozinha por um minuto se quer. Eles estavam nisso juntos, afinal de contas. Se ela estava se intrometendo e sendo enxerida, ele também estava.

Tikki se aproximou, se posicionando à frente do laptop para chamar a atenção de sua portadora. Marinette estava com uma expressão tão tensa e dolorosa em seu rosto, as mãos enfiadas em seus cabelos. Isso fez a kwami ficar mais preocupada. Parecia que palavras confortadoras e otimistas não ajudavam mais, não davam confiança à heroína. Essas palavras não resolviam os problemas.

A kwami sentiu seu coraçãozinho se apertar.

Ela também se sentia com as mãos atadas.

Se não o apoio, de quais outras formas ela poderia auxiliá-la, com todas as suas limitações?

“Marinette”, Tikki a chamou quando sua presença não a fez olhá-la. A mulher abriu um pequeno sorriso ao encontrar a kwami ali, porém seus olhos continuavam mostrando perturbação. “Nós podemos adiar essa reunião. E aí você vai poder tomar um banho quente, dormir mais cedo. Aconteceu muita coisa hoje, precisa descansar!”, sugeriu com tom de voz gentil.

Sua portadora tirou as mãos dos cabelos e levou uma à kwami, acariciando sua cabeça com um dos dedos. O pequeno sorriso se mantinha em seu rosto. Por um momento, parecia que ela realmente estava reconsiderando a reunião e seguiria suas sugestões. “Eu acho que não, Tikki”, disse com um pouco de relutância, “Por mais que suas ideias sejam totalmente bem-vindas agora, não podemos perder mais tempo. Biston está por aí, os akumatizados não foram libertos. Estamos em perigo e qualquer segundo perdido é um risco”.

Tikki assentiu com a cabeça, os grandes olhos tristes.

“Eu sei que não é muito de mim sugerir deixar as responsabilidades para um outro momento, mas eu estou preocupada com você, Marinette. As coisas que aconteceram hoje... Não estávamos preparados e você foi a mais atingida. Precisamos tomar conta de você. Seu bem-estar é mais importante para mim que qualquer missão”, disse com convicção, embora a voz estivesse tremendo um pouco.

“Muito obrigada, Tikki”, Marinette ainda acariciando a pequena parceira, “Você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui”. Tikki abriu um sorriso, mesmo ainda preocupada e triste. “Mas tenho que fazer isso _hoje_! Eu não vou conseguir dormir sem ao menos planejarmos algo e ganharmos um pouco de controle da situação”, concluiu.

A kwami assentiu mais uma vez.

Na tela do laptop, uma notificação chegou de Alya com o link de acesso à reunião online. Tikki flutuou até o ombro dela e se sentou. A mulher acessou o link para entrar na sala de vídeo. Usou o tempo de todos entrarem para respirar fundo uma e duas vezes, tentando se recompor e reorganizar seus pensamentos. Era o momento de dar ordem ao caos que era sua cabeça.

Ela cumprimentou Alya e Nino, que estavam juntos na mesma tela, e assistiu Luka e Kagami entrarem logo depois. Os kwamis também estavam presentes, ocupando lugares nos cabelos, roupas e ombros deles ou somente flutuando ao lado. Com exceção de Longg e Trixx, que estavam temporariamente na Miracle Box. Max, Chloè e Kim não participariam, ela já sabia. Kim estava em outra cidade em uma competição de natação no exato momento, Chloè tinha negócios para tratar em Nova York e Max teve que trabalhar até tarde. Todos haviam se desculpado por suas ausências e estavam também muito preocupados com a situação atual, prometendo tomar cuidado com possíveis ameaças invisíveis. Tirando os três, o único que faltava na reunião era Adrien, que deveria estar ao seu lado. E Alix... que estava atrasada!

As faces perturbadas nos rostos dos oito companheiros espelhavam a dela.

Marinette sentiu um calor no peito. Eles poderiam estar enfrentando inúmeros riscos na atual conjuntura, porém estavam fazendo isso juntos. Naquele momento, ela se deu conta: não se sentia mais tão sozinha sabendo que seu fardo estava sendo compartilhado.

Após os cumprimentos e formalidades, os quais nenhum deles prolongou, ela encarou a tela. Decidiu iniciar sem Alix. Ela logo estaria online. “Bom, eu acho que todos vocês acompanharam o que aconteceu”, começou.

“Sim, Mari”, Nino confirmou enquanto os outros assentiam com a cabeça, “Não precisamos de explicações”.

“Acho que podemos ir direto ao ponto”, Kagami se pronunciou, a face muito séria, “Esse cara deixou bem claro que ele quer todos nós derrotados. Temos que recuperar aquele miraculous; esse é o único jeito de pará-lo efetivamente”.

“Concordo”, Alya disse logo após, “Com o miraculous, ele pode akumatizar quantas pessoas ele quiser, mesmo que libertemos aqueles que escaparam hoje. Seria como ter Hawkmoth de novo, cada dia um novo vilão e menos pistas sobre a identidade dele porque estaríamos muito ocupados salvando Paris”.

Marinette assentiu, confirmando as mesmas teorias em sua cabeça. “Além do Nooroo, ele roubou o livro que continha as informações dos miraculous também. Do mesmo modo que nós podemos melhorar nossos poderes, ele também pode. E pelo fato de ele já ter melhorado, só podemos deduzir que ele já traduziu uma parte do livro”, adicionou.

“Ele é rápido”, Nino disse de supetão, o olhar encarando um ponto fixo. Quando ele de fato olhou os companheiros, complementou: “ele é mais eficiente do que o Hawkmoth foi, bem mais inteligente e bem mais esperto”.

“Sim”, Kagami concordou, “Ele achou um jeito de roubar o miraculous e o livro de dentro do cofre da Marinette sem levantar suspeitas, akumatizou duas pessoas que claramente sabiam o que tinham de fazer e colocou em prática sua armadilha com perfeição. Tudo isso em menos de 24 horas. E eu tenho certeza que há um plano grande por trás disso. Esse Biston não parece fazer as coisas por impulsividade. Ele é um estrategista”.

“É, ele parece ser bem habilidoso, mas não acho que seja gênio a ponto de fazer isso tão rápido”, Luka se pronunciou pela primeira vez, o tom sério, mas sereno, “Meu palpite é que ele tem trabalhado nessas estratégias há muito tempo, talvez até carregado esse plano e nos observado por anos. Não sabemos quem ele é, talvez é alguém próximo de nós e nunca soubemos. Talvez já soubesse de nossas identidades há tempos e estava esperando o momento certo para atacar”.

A fala de Luka causou um silêncio no ar. E mais: desconfiança. Ele estava certo: qualquer um poderia ser Biston, até mesmo um dos presentes. Não foi sua intenção instaurar uma aura de insegurança entre os heróis, no entanto mesmo assim aconteceu.

“Eu não acho que seja o momento para começarmos a desconfiar das pessoas de dentro do nosso esquadrão!”, Wayzz foi aquele a quebrar. Tikki também se colocou em evidência concordando e olhando todos nos olhos através da tela, a postura inata de líder, “Isso é o que Biston quer: que a natureza secreta de seus akumatizados e da identidade dele nos separe”.

“Wayzz está certo”, Tikki reiterou, “Biston não é nenhum de nós. E eu tenho certeza porque estamos trabalhando juntos há mais de vinte anos. Nossos valores sempre foram o companheirismo, a honestidade e especialmente a confiança. Vamos nos lembrar disso”.

Os heróis se entreolharam, seus kwamis assentindo com a cabeça e tentando passar segurança. “A última coisa de que precisamos agora é de desunião no grupo”, Sass adicionou, as terminações das palavras sendo arrastadas por causa de sua língua bifurcada.

Todos assentiram, os rostos mais aliviados e a tensão se dissolvendo.

“Okay, não é nenhum de nós”, Kagami disse com convicção, “Mas o que o Luka disse faz todo sentido. Ele pode sim estar planejando isso há tempos”.

“Gente... como esse cara sabe sobre os miraculous primeiramente?”, Alya perguntou, de repente se dando conta do real cerne do problema. Ela tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto. “Digo, todo mundo em Paris sabe que nossos poderes vêm dos miraculous, Hawkmoth passou anos akumatizando todos os cidadãos para pegá-los, então meio que ele nos fez esse _favor_. Mas... detalhes, funcionamento, a existência da Miracle Box e do livro... a profundidade dessas informações, ninguém sabe além de nós. Como _ele_ sabe?”, finalizou.

“Além de nós, os únicos que tinham posse de miraculous foram Hawkmoth e Mayura, vinte e três anos atrás”, Tikki adicionou, “Os únicos que sabiam dos detalhes envolvendo a nós, os kwamis, e o livro eram eles, incluindo os Guardiões na China”.

“E nós não temos nenhum motivo para desconfiar de Gabriel e Nathalie Agreste, certo?”, Kagami perguntou olhando a todos seriamente.

“Não, não temos”, Marinette disse, firme, “Tanta coisa aconteceu depois da prisão do Gabriel, ele não reestruturaria toda a sua vida para ter esse retrocesso. Eu acredito nisso. E sei que Adrien concorda comigo, porque nós dois já conversamos sobre essa possibilidade alguns anos atrás e ambos concluímos que não”.

Nesse exato momento, Alix se conectou à reunião, a face expressando urgência e pressa, assim como um pedido de desculpas. Fluff apareceu ao lado dela e sem aviso nenhum pegou uma cenoura no prato perto do laptop, se afastando rapidamente depois.

“Gente, me desculpem o atraso, mas eu estava ocupada verificando as linhas do tempo, tanto do futuro quanto do passado, e tenho informações importantes”, ela se pronunciou, interrompendo quaisquer linhas de raciocínio trabalhadas anteriormente. Os demais membros do esquadrão passaram a prestar mais atenção. “Como sempre, eu não posso falar mais do que o estritamente necessário, mas não acho que vale a pena lidar com o Biston do presente. Ele sabe _demais_ ”, continuou, “Vamos pegar o miraculous de volta e aí? Ele pode muito bem roubar novamente; ou pior, roubar mais de um ou todos. Com ele ciente sobre os miraculous, não teremos um segundo de paz! Sem falar que só reparar os danos do passado consertarão o que ele fez com a Kagami, Alya e Adrien”.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

As informações e argumentos que Alix trouxe mudou completamente a percepção dos heróis sobre a situação. Demorou um pouco para que todos entrassem novamente na mesma sintonia e elaborassem a respeito do problema de acordo com o novo raciocínio.

“Alix está certa”, Luka se pronunciou depois de um tempo, “É o melhor plano, que cobre todos os danos e reequilibra a ordem correta das coisas. Paris não deveria saber sobre nossas identidades, isso só está causando o inferno em nossas vidas. E Adrien não deveria ter sofrido aquele acidente”.

“Vocês não mereceram o que aconteceu com vocês, isso é certo”, Sass concordou, assentindo com a cabeça e mantendo sua pose de patas em cima de joelhos com suas perninhas cruzadas.

“Mexer com viagem no tempo requer muito planejamento e estratégia. Precisamos ser cautelosos, se vamos realmente fazer isso”, Marinette afirmou com seriedade, “No que você está pensando, Alix?”

Alix se aproximou da tela, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa. “Primeiro, uma missão de reconhecimento. O objetivo inicial seria descobrir quem é Biston e como ele aprendeu sobre os miraculous. Essa primeira parte pode levar um tempo. Eu penso que seria interessante começar pela mansão dos Agreste, pois lá é onde ficava o covil do Hawkmoth e o livro e os miraculous roubados”.

“Faz muito sentido”, Alya concordou, “Biston pode muito bem ter invadido a mansão ou até mesmo entrado pela porta da frente disfarçado. Aquela mansão era vigiada e impenetrável, ainda é hoje em dia, mas eu me lembro de vezes em que _pessoas_ entraram”.

“A festa no quarto do Adrien enquanto o pai dele estava em Tóquio... é, foi um dia massa”, Nino recordou com um sorriso envergonhado, passando a mão na nuca.

“Então, o plano seria vigiar a mansão observando quem entra e sai e estudar os suspeitos um por um até que achemos um válido?”, Kagami perguntou retoricamente.

Alix assentiu. “Bem o que eu pensei mesmo”, revelou.

“A outra opção é o próprio Mestre Fu”, Marinette adicionou, “Mesmo que ele tenha sido extremamente cauteloso quando era guardião”.

“Sim, mas acho que podemos realmente começar pela mansão dos Agreste”, Alix insistiu, “Depois retomamos as demais opções. Então, continuando... Acho imprudente e desnecessário muitos heróis irem, então preciso que seja eu e mais um. O restante fica responsável pela vigilância e possíveis ataques aqui no presente. Um herói no passado pode ser discreto e eficiente. Eu fico vasculhando a linha do tempo e ele como infiltrado, fazendo a própria missão de reconhecimento”.

Todos assentiram.

No entanto, quando iam começar a fazer sugestões de quem fosse mais qualificado, uma voz os interrompeu.

“Eu! Eu vou!”, Emma se pronunciou, o tom de voz alto, enquanto adentrava a sala de estar. Plagg flutuava ao seu lado, as patas cruzadas e a expressão de desafio no rosto.

“Essa é a voz da Emma?”, Kagami perguntou da tela.

Marinette se virou para encarar a filha.

“É sim, essa é a voz da Emma”, Luka respondeu em um misto de surpresa e admiração, “Mari não vai gostar do que vem em seguida. Conheço esse olhar no rosto da pequena”.

A jovem entrou no campo de visão dos demais membros do esquadrão. Parecia determinada e segura do que estava dizendo, como se houvesse pensado nas consequências de sua decisão. E ela de fato havia pensado. Era um ato impulsivo, mas consciente. Ela sabia que não tinha a experiência que qualquer outro herói do esquadrão possuía e, embora fosse muito próxima de Plagg, não sabia como utilizar seus poderes em batalha e nem tinha domínio de táticas e trabalho em equipe. Sabia, portanto, que por consequência desses fatores, a probabilidade de obter êxito na missão e de fato descobrir a identidade de Biston e impedi-lo era pequena comparada à dos demais.

Mas ela tinha boas razões para encabeçar a missão. E estava disposta a tentar.

Além disso, teria Bunnix ao seu lado e Plagg a ajudaria a compreender coisas que nunca foi capaz, nem mesmo sendo filha de dois portadores de miraculous.

“O que te faz pensar que eu deixaria você ir?”, Marinette perguntou, assustadoramente calma.

“Mamãe, por favor”, Emma começou, a voz vacilante, “Quem mais iria? Como qualquer um de vocês pode deixar Paris agora e viajar para o passado?”.

“Qualquer um de...”, Marinette começou apontando para a tela com a mão e indicando todos os heróis. Tinha o cenho franzido e a boca retorcida, contrariada.

“Tia Alya e tia Kagami acabaram de ter suas identidades reveladas. Isso, por si só, já coloca elas e ambas famílias em risco, vigiadas em todos os momentos e passíveis de serem seguidas. Como a missão mantém o caráter confidencial dessa maneira?”, Emma a interrompeu, impaciente e meio desesperada.

Ela estava argumentando com a Ladybug em pessoa, alguém que ninguém costumava questionar decisões; e o pior: ela também era sua mãe. Para ela, a missão já havia começado e esse era seu primeiro obstáculo, aquele em que ela teria de provar ser qualificada o suficiente para ser escolhida. Era um dos mais difíceis, em sua opinião: provar que sua mãe, Ladybug, estava errada.

“Tio Nico é incluído nessa mesma situação, afinal ele e tia Alya têm uma família juntos”, continuou rapidamente, sem dar chance para que sua mãe rebatesse, de novo, “Tio Luka também. Todos têm famílias que precisam de proteção. Inclusive nós. A senhora não pode deixar Louis e Hugo, especialmente agora que o papai está no hospital e mesmo depois que ele sair. Especialmente agora que Biston colocou um alvo nas nossas costas ao revelar para o mundo que papai é Chat Noir”.

Os demais do esquadrão permaneceram calados assistindo à cena e de fato escutando o que a jovem tinha a dizer. Plagg e Tikki também continuavam ali, a primeira claramente chateada e o segundo se divertindo.

“E então você é a escolhida para encabeçar a missão?”, Marinette rapidamente rebateu, ainda calma, “Não percebe que está se colocando em risco, em perigo? Como eu vou proteger você, minha filha e parte da minha família, com você viajando para um tempo no passado onde Hawkmoth atacava todos os dias?”, pausou por um momento, com a pergunta retórica, “Não vou deixar você fazer isso, Emma”.

“Eu não estou mais segura aqui do que estaria lá”, a filha disse, como se fosse óbvio, “E eu tenho Plagg. A magia me deixaria resistente, sem mencionar você e papai lá comigo, mesmo jovens. Mas, mamãe...”.

“Você. Não. Vai”, a mulher repetiu, a voz e o olhar firmes.

“Como outra pessoa poderia ir, então?”, Emma continuou o discurso, desconsiderando a ordem da mãe e aproveitando um pouco mais de sua sorte, “Como essa missão pode ser discreta e confidencial sendo que qualquer parisiense sabe quem vocês são? Como tio Luka, por exemplo, pode andar livremente pelas ruas de Paris e se infiltrar sendo que existe a versão dele mais novo no mesmo espaço-tempo? O mesmo com tia Kagami, tia Alya, e especialmente você, mamãe. Ninguém me conhece! Eu sou a opção perfeita”, e finalmente finalizou, respirando fundo logo depois.

“Desculpe, bug, mas a gatinha tem razão”, Alix se pronunciou chamando a atenção de todos. Sua expressão tinha um ar decisivo e determinado, como se já tivesse feito sua escolha, “Descobrir a identidade de Biston requer vigiar a mansão durante longos períodos, falar com pessoas que poderiam dar informações, até fazer parte do cotidiano dessas pessoas, quem sabe até do de Adrien e Gabriel... Emma pode muito bem ser a garota novata da escola, fazer parte da turma de um jeito que ninguém desconfiaria, conquistar a confiança de todos”.

“Mas um Chat Noir com uma Chatte Noire? Dois miraculous do gato preto no mesmo espaço-tempo? Isso não levantaria suspeitas o suficiente?”, Alya perguntou, lábios comprimidos de preocupação.

“E levar Plagg para lá significa mais uma chance de Hawkmoth obter o miraculous”, Nino lembrou.

“Assim como aconteceria com qualquer um de nós”, Luka também lembrou, “Todos estamos passíveis de virarmos alvos do Hawkmoth. Emma só terá de ser cuidadosa”.

“E eu estou confiante de que ela cuidaria desses problemas menores. Você não deixaria seus pais do passado saberem de sua identidade, deduzirem que ficarão juntos e assim destruírem Paris, além de partirem a lua ao meio, não é gatinha?”, Alix adicionou abrindo um sorriso macabro enquanto falava.

Emma arregalou os olhos. À sua frente, Marinette soltou um suspiro e murmurou um “ai meu Deus!”, abaixando a cabeça. “Isso é absurdamente específico!”, a jovem comentou, assustada, “Isso realmente aconteceu?”.

Plagg abriu um sorriso satisfeito, soltando um miado. “É muito ruim eu estar orgulhoso do alcance e poderio do meu cataclysm?”, comentou casualmente.

“Sim, eu acho que sim, considerando que Chat Noir estava akumatizado quando isso aconteceu”, Tikki rebateu cruzando os bracinhos e o olhando irritada.

“Vamos tentar ter foco, gente”, Wayzz se pronunciou em um tom elevado de voz, a face séria.

Todos imediatamente se voltaram ao kwami. Era uma característica de Wayzz fazer todos ouvirem e demonstrarem respeito, com sua voz firme e calma, apesar da estatura minúscula.

“Acredito que todos concordamos que Emma seria qualificada. Você levantou pontos muito importantes, jovem, o raciocínio lógico e estratégico é uma habilidade que te recomenda. Me lembra muito sua mãe, quando ela começou”, complementou olhando Marinette que por sua vez, mantinha os ouvidos atentos e cabeça ainda baixa, “Mas também falando sobre Marinette, ela é a mãe de Emma e devemos ouvir o que ela tem a dizer. A segurança da jovem é algo que devemos considerar, igualmente”.

“Wayzz está certo, Marinette”, Tikki tomou a vez no discurso, “A decisão final te compete mais”.

Marinette levantou a cabeça, olhando Emma longamente. Havia dor e frustração em sua expressão, como se tivesse passado os últimos momentos em uma luta interna. A jovem sentiu um aperto no peito, sentindo sua mãe prestes a se quebrar mais uma vez na sua frente. Ela sentia vontade de abraçá-la e compartilhar suas lágrimas, mais uma vez. No fim, somente assistiu-a suspirar. “Eu entendo, minha filha”, ela começou, “E também considero tudo que você disse válido. Eu só... com tudo que está acontecendo, eu... não poderia aguentar...”, e parou com um soluço.

“Eu sei, mamãe. Mas você não vai me perder”, Emma disse se assegurando.

A mulher continuou a olhá-la por mais alguns segundos chorando silenciosamente; e depois assentiu. Passando a mão nas pálpebras para secar as lágrimas, ela se voltou para os heróis na tela de seu computador. Havia assumido a posição de líder novamente, tentando recobrar a confiança de antes. “Eu acho que temos uma escolhida, então. Emma irá com Bunnix na missão de reconhecimento. Acho que podemos discutir os detalhes depois dos preparativos serem feitos. Temos algo mais para discutir?”, disse, a voz ainda trêmula.

Kagami e Luka se limitaram a negar com a cabeça, ambos satisfeitos com a decisão final e sem assuntos a mais para a reunião. Sass manteve-se em silêncio. Por sua vez, Alix abriu um sorriso, enviando uma piscadela para Emma, atrás de Marinette. E Nino a cumprimentou com a cabeça, Wayzz ao seu lado também sorrindo.

“Acho que devemos dizer ‘bem-vinda ao esquadrão, Emma’”, Alya disse fazendo um joinha com o dedão, mais receptiva à escolha que antes.

“É, você é quase uma vingadora agora, gatinha”, Alix brincou, Fluff flutuando ao seu lado, pelo uma vez prestando atenção em algo.

Emma abriu um sorriso de canto. “Gatuna”, disse, “Me chamem de Gatuna”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GATUNA NA ÁREAAAAAA. Gente, como foi difícil escolher o nome de heroína da Emma, JURO aushaousha Porque eu queria algo diferente do Chat Noir e da Lady Noire. Queria que ela fosse única até porque a Emma é única. Então, como ela é mais gata de rua do que o gato doméstico do pai dela hihihi, aí está nossa expressão BRASILEIRÍSSIMA para nossa protagonista.  
> Me contem o que vocês acharam, sejam sinceros com críticas construtivas, gente. Só não me humilhem, porfa hehe  
> UM BEIJO.
> 
> Glossário:  
> Chat Noir é a versão francesa de “Cat Noir” da versão brasileira e americana.  
> Cataclysm é o “cataclismo” na versão brasileira.  
> Minette significa “gatinha” em francês.  
> Miracle Box é a caixa que contém os miraculous.  
> Kagami é o nome da Kyoko na versão francesa e americana.


	6. 2044, 20 de setembro. 08:00 às 10:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIOI, MEUS MIRACULERS LINDOS!  
> Eu voltei antes do esperado, eu sei. Também sei que avisei que o capítulo 6 iria demorar para ser postado. MAS eu vi a data que eu postei o 5 e eu fiquei incomodada com essas duas semanas sem capítulos para vocês. Então, eu dei início ao capítulo 8 e só postarei o 7 quando eu tiver pelo menos o 9 metade escrito, okay? Deve levar também umas duas semanas ou mais, visto que terei que escrever o 8 e metade do 9 a partir de hoje.  
> NESSE CAPÍTULO INICIAMOS UM DIA NOVO. Muito feliz de ter finalmente saído do 19 de dezembro. E PRECISO DIZER: assim como o 3, esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos, é um dos meus lindjos incríveis. TEM MUITO FLUFFY NELE, NOSSA. O açúcar da fanfic inteiro até agora está nesse capítulo, então sem mais delongas vou deixar vocês o lerem.  
> NÃO SEM ANTES DAR OS MEUS HUMILDES AGRADECIMENTOS a aqueles que leem, mesmo que não comentem e sejam fantasminhas. SIGNIFICA MUITO PRA MIM, GENTE. MIL VEZES OBRIGADA <3  
> Agora sim, BOA LEITURA <3

De supetão, Louis abriu a porta da frente da casa. Titubeou no momento em que avistou a limusine de seu avô estacionada rente à calçada. Ele franziu o cenho confuso, voltando-se para Marinette que vinha logo atrás guiando Hugo pela mão. Um pouco mais distante, viu Emma os seguindo e arrumando a gola de sua camiseta onde Plagg escolheu para se esconder, usando seus cabelos como camuflagem.

“Mamãe, por que o vovô está aqui? Pensei que íamos para a escola. Hoje é terça-feira”, ele perguntou abrindo espaço perto da porta para que os demais passassem e cruzou os braços.

Emma tomou a dianteira e passou por eles com sua bolsa-carteiro, já sabendo de todos os motivos os quais iriam passear de limusine.

Marinette abriu um sorriso enquanto ajudava Hugo a descer os degraus. “Vovô não está aqui, Lou”, respondeu, “Só a limusine dele. Tio Gorilla vai levar vocês para a escola hoje e nos próximos dias”.

No momento em que ela terminou de falar, Hugo voltou sua atenção para os dois demonstrando interesse pela conversa. “A gente vai pra escola hoje de carro?”, ele gritou, os olhos azuis brilhando. Louis assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o irmão mais novo. Ir de carro era uma novidade, eles _sempre_ iam a pé. “E no carro grande do vovô cheio de botões que fazem mil coisas?”, o pequeno continuou aos berrinhos de criança.

“Sim, meu bem. Esse mesmo”, ela se limitou a confirmar, já soltando risadas.

Hugo nem a deixou terminar de responder e já saiu correndo, ultrapassando a irmã mais velha. Ela já havia aberto a porta e estava pronta para entrar quando ele praticamente se lançou no banco de couro, gritando “oi” para o tio Gorilla.

Isso deixou Emma alarmada e resmungona.

“Ô, guri”, Louis a escutou dizer com firmeza, “Toma cuidado. Você pode cair! E nem pense em sair apertando esses botões!”.

_A irmã mais velha superprotetora._

Ele queria revirar os olhos, mas se conteve por estar em frente à sua mãe.

“Isso é parte daquelas medidas de segurança que a senhora tinha falado ontem?”, questionou, receoso.

“São, sim. É melhor vocês andarem com tio Gorilla de hoje em diante só para prevenir coisas que não queremos que aconteçam”, sua mãe explicou tornando seu sorriso um pequeno pedido de desculpas. Louis assentiu, comprimindo os lábios por preocupação. “E, filho? Tenta não comentar nada disso na escola. Precisamos ser o mais discretos possível sobre a nossa situação atual”, ela complementou.

“Tudo bem. Pode contar comigo, mamãe”, ele assegurou puxando um sorriso de canto que se parecia muito com o de seu pai, “Se alguém perguntar, digo que vovô Gabriel perdeu uma aposta pro papai e agora temos a limusine por uma semana!”.

Marinette começou a rir novamente. “Eu tenho certeza que isso vai gerar muita fofoca”, ela comentou.

“Mamãe, nós já somos assunto de muitas fofocas. Mais uma não vai fazer diferença!”, ele deu de ombros.

Ela levou a mão ao cabelo negro-azulado de seu filho, idêntico ao dela, e fez uma carícia. “Só... se limite a brincadeiras, okay querido?”, sugeriu em um tom que o fez considerar imediatamente, “Mentiras, mesmo as pequenas e brancas, nunca são a resposta. Precisamos omitir coisas por agora pela necessidade e proteção, mas essa é uma exceção. A sinceridade e honestidade são a regra e o que valem a pena”. Ele assentiu.

Dito isso, Louis entrou no carro, tirando sua mochila das costas e colocando no chão como Emma e Hugo fizeram. A irmã mais velha já havia colocado seus fones de ouvido e o mais novo estava com o tablet em mãos, entretido com um jogo que a primeira com certeza havia o incentivado a jogar para ficar quieto.

A mãe deles apareceu na janela, primeiramente se voltando ao motorista. “Obrigada de novo por nos ajudar, Gorilla”, ela disse.

O gigante assentiu com a cabeça, a carranca de sempre se suavizando pela gentileza de Marinette. “Disponha, madame”, falou, de maneira curta.

“E vocês três”, ela os chamou, o tom de voz mais sério. Louis cutucou Emma e Hugo para que eles prestassem atenção. Assim que eles o fizeram, ela continuou: “Por favor, tomem cuidado hoje, especialmente com pessoas que não conhecem. Eu vou visitar o papai no hospital agora pela manhã e depois da escola, será a vez de vocês”, e colocando a cabeça dentro da janela, finalizou sussurrando de maneira divertida: “Sinceramente? Acho que ele já vai estar acordado quando vocês forem!”.

Hugo soltou gritinhos animados balançando os braços, depois olhou para a mãe com um biquinho nos lábios. Apesar da alegria, o rostinho estava triste: “Eu sinto falta do papai”, revelou.

Emma comprimiu os lábios passando um braço ao redor dos ombros do pequeno, aproximando-o e abraçando-o. “Eu também sinto a falta dele, guri”, sussurrou, a dor evidente na voz. Os olhos verdes de Plagg apareceram entre os cabelos negro-azulados dela, a expressão fechada mostrando a agonia e tristeza que sentia.

Louis soltou um suspiro, mantendo-se em silêncio enquanto olhava a mãe sorrir para os outros dois. “Todos nós, meu bem”, ela comentou enquanto acariciava o cabelo dele mais uma vez.

O rosto de Emma de repente se alarmou e ela olhou para Marinette rapidamente. “Mamãe, eu esqueci de te perguntar”, disse, um sentimento de vergonha a preenchendo.

O sorriso da mãe se tornou presunçoso. “Se você pode dar carona para o Adam com a limusine? Sim, é claro”, ela complementou a pergunta de Emma. Imediatamente as bochechas da filha se tornaram vermelhas, os olhos se arregalando pela surpresa. “Como eu sei? Eu te conheço, pequena”, adivinhou de novo, a voz arrastada combinada com uma piscadela: “Bom, tenham um ótimo dia na escola, meus amores. Um ótimo dia para você também, Gorilla”.

E se afastou, perdendo o pequeno sorriso do motorista espelhado pelo retrovisor.

Gorilla estacionou rente à calçada na frente da casa dos Couffaine.

Haviam acabado de deixar Louis e Hugo na escola e sem mais delongas, Emma passou o endereço da casa do futuro-quase-próximo namorado para que pudessem ir busca-lo. Antes disso, ela teve de aturar e ouvir provocações de Louis sobre o quão insuportável ela costumava ficar ao redor de Adam e o quão nojentos eram “as coisas” que eles faziam. Hugo só soltava gargalhadas a cada palavra, provavelmente não entendendo setenta por cento do que o irmão dizia, porém feliz por fazer parte da bagunça.

A mais velha chutou os irmãos do carro assim que ele parou na escola.

E passou o resto do caminho tentando se livrar da vergonha.

Então, de repente, eles já estavam esperando Adam passar pela porta da frente da casa dele. E em segundos, ele apareceu do mesmo jeito que Emma sempre o encontrava: cabelos loiros cor de areia amarrados para trás, camisa vermelha e baquetas à mão. Ela abriu um sorriso largo o recepcionando pela janela, não se sentindo mais envergonhada.

Ao lado de Adam não existia vergonha.

“Te dizer, Agreste”, ele começou abrindo a porta e quase pulando para o banco de couro. Tinha no rosto um sorriso travesso: “ _Finalmente_ vejo algo bom nessas ameaças do maluco do Biston. Não vou reclamar de passear de limusine todo dia de agora em diante. Fica à vontade pra me buscar _sempre_ ”.

Emma não respondeu de imediato.

Gorilla deu a partida no carro e olhou o casal pelo retrovisor. Ela olhava o jovem como um felino: atentos olhos semicerrados e sorriso de canto, enquanto o próprio ajeitava a mochila no chão e guardava suas baquetas, alheio às intenções dela. Quando Adam a olhou, no entanto, ela lançou suas mãos sobre ele, puxando a gola de sua camisa e aproximando a boca dele da dela. O motorista se contentou em balançar a cabeça em negação e acionar o botão que fazia subir a divisória preta entre ele e os dois pombinhos.

Para ele, foi como assistir Adrien e Marinette novamente sentados no banco de trás.

Apesar de começar abrupto, o beijo se tornou lento à medida em que Adam entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos no rosto dela enquanto as dela caíram de sua camisa para seu colo. Não era algo urgente ou quente, era doce e provocativo, familiar. Era um beijo que dizia “oi”, mas que também revelava sentimentos, aquela onda pura de intimidade e conexão que eles compartilhavam. Não o aprofundaram, no entanto, diminuindo o já lento para selinhos longos.

Quando ele os separou, manteve-se próximo, nariz a nariz. Deu dois beijinhos nas maçãs do rosto dela, o carinho fazendo-a se sentir quente por dentro. “Então, quer dizer que longe de conhecidos, você me quer e perto, me mantém distante”, ele brincou abrindo o mesmo sorriso travesso de antes, “Estou sentindo que está me usando, Agreste”.

Emma murmurou um “uhum” em resposta, o sorriso dela de alegria. “Te usando, sim. Perto, sempre. Distante, nem pensar”, continuou com os murmúrios.

“De acordo”, ele disse mantendo os olhos fechados e passando os beijos para as maçãs do outro lado do rosto dela, os narizes se encostando levemente.

Adam, então, desceu seus lábios para os dela de novo, iniciando mais um beijo lento. As mãos dele foram para os longos cabelos negro-azulados, segurando-a enquanto eles aprofundavam o beijo. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar, sua mente se tornando borrada. Parecia que o clima ao seu redor se alterava, tornando-se mais quente. Nada mais importava, ele só seguia as sensações que eram despertadas nele e que o faziam se ligar mais e mais à Emma.

“Sabe”, uma voz arrastada e consideravelmente fina quebrou o momento. De repente, Adam se viu consciente de que estava no carro indo para a escola. Emma ainda estava ao seu lado, mas a magia que os envolvia foi se reduzindo à medida que ele abria os olhos. A voz continuou: “Louis tinha razão. Vocês são nojentos. Eu aprecio se vocês ficarem sem fazer essas trocas de saliva humana enquanto eu estiver acordado, obrigada”.

Emma abriu os olhos, piscando rapidamente para se adequar à realidade. Seu futuro-quase-próximo namorado ainda estava muito perto dela, os narizes ainda se tocando levemente. Ela se afastou um pouco e olhou o kwami negro flutuando ao seu lado, no rosto uma expressão tediosa e um biquinho na boca pequena.

“Plagg!”, ela brigou quando se deu conta de que ele quem havia os interrompido.

Estava muito frustrada. _Como ele ousa?_

“Minette!”, ele rebateu ainda contrariado, “Não me olhe assim! Culpe seu namorado por ter me acordado!”.

Ela voltou sua atenção para um Adam confuso e também irritado. A careta que havia feito para Plagg se transformou em um sorriso envergonhado. “Ele é sempre esse intrometido?”, o loiro perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto observava o kwami.

“Eu? Intrometido?”, ele respondeu, o ar desafiador, apontando a pata para o jovem “ _Você_ se intrometeu no meu sono com essa sua mão. Ousou me bater!”.

Emma passou a mão no rosto. _Esconderijo. A gola de sua camiseta abaixo de seus cabelos. O mesmo local onde Adam colocou a mão no segundo beijo._ “Plagg, me desculpe”, ela disse suspirando e abrindo sua bolsa, retirou uma vasilha dela e pegou uma fatia de camembert estendendo-o para o kwami. Ele imediatamente mudou de humor, os olhos verdes brilhando e a língua felina para fora. “Deve ser o suficiente para te colocar de volta para dormir satisfeito”, ela concluiu, sarcástica.

“Você me conhece tão bem, minette!”, ele falou, o tom de voz sonhador enquanto engolia o pedaço em uma mordida. Depois, desapareceu cabelos a dentro.

Emma soltou outro suspiro, fazendo sua melhor expressão de “desculpas” e o fitando com os hipnotizantes olhos verde-claros. Adam retribuiu o olhar soltando uma risada sem graça e acariciando uma das bochechas dela. Ela se aproximou de novo e deu-lhe vários selinhos. O jovem alegremente os correspondeu, a magia os envolvendo novamente.

“Desculpe. Plagg não é um kwami fácil”, Emma disse soltando uma risada fraca, “Eu o adoro, mas tem que ter jeito para lidar”.

Adam assentiu, dando-lhe um beijo na ponta do nariz. “Está tudo bem”, deu de ombros, “É que eu sou acostumado com o Sass. Tem vezes que eu nem sei se ele está em casa de tão silencioso e discreto”.

Ela riu de novo. “Lembro de uma vez do tio Luka falando que eles dois meditam juntos”, comentou, “Acho que cada um recebe o kwami que merece”.

“Concordo. _Você_ também não é fácil”, ele brincou recebendo uma mordida dela no ombro quase que instantaneamente. Adam soltou uma risada e complementou: “Estou tão certo que você acabou de provar!”.

“Idiota!”, ela murmurou ao pé da orelha dele, claramente provocativa.

Os dois riram aproveitando o momento juntos.

“Ah, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar!”, Adam revelou, de supetão.

Isso fez Emma arregalar os olhos. Como flashes na sua cabeça, ela se recordou de que também tinha de contar a ele que participaria da missão com Bunnix. Queria que ele soubesse de tudo, do passo a passo de cada risco que ela tomaria, de cada vitória que teria. “Olha só, eu também tenho!”, anunciou.

A som da divisória negra se abaixando os impediu de compartilharem as novidades, no entanto. Foi só olhar para o tio Gorilla que Emma se deu conta de que a limusine havia estacionado à porta da escola. O motorista arqueou as sobrancelhas para eles, os observando próximos demais um do outro.

“Na sala conversamos, então?”, Adam sugeriu. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

A chegada de Marinette no hospital naquela manhã causou uma comoção gigante.

Ela queria estar surpresa, porém não conseguia. Já esperava que algo do tipo iria acontecer àquela altura do campeonato.

Havia uma quantidade grande de parisienses e jornalistas frente à porta principal do lugar. Não necessariamente tumultuavam a entrada, porém também não se dissipavam de modo a abrir mais espaço. Os civis estavam em grupos, com celulares em mãos e cartazes, placas que diziam coisas que ela não conseguia ler de longe; os mais jovens sentados na calçada. Alguns repórteres estavam entrevistando as pessoas, outros haviam conseguido encurralar médicos e enfermeiros e faziam perguntas, enquanto os demais conversavam com a câmera em uma transmissão ao vivo.

A mulher respirou fundo antes de se aproximar. Queria ficar enrolando um pouco mais dentro do carro, tentando atrasar o confronto e as perguntas invasivas, porém não podia. Cedo ou tarde teria de passar por ali para entrar.

Precisava e queria muito visitar seu marido.

Quando finalmente se aproximou, a aglomeração a alcançou em uma velocidade impressionante, as câmeras coladas nela e os microfones empurrados para seu rosto. De repente, estava encurralada em um círculo fechado, rostos desconhecidos por todos os lados, bem como flashes sendo disparados a cada segundo.

Marinette se sentiu claustrofóbica.

As vozes das pessoas se aumentavam à medida que ela não respondia as perguntas que eles faziam a ela. Elas se aproximavam mais e mais enquanto ela tentava colocar distância entre eles com os braços. Isso deixou a ansiedade que sentia pior, sua visão e audição tomadas pelo tumulto. Ela tinha de sair dali, tinha de chegar ao hospital e fugir dos parasitas. Tinha de chegar a Adrien.

Portanto, ela fez algo que causaria polêmicas: empurrou as pessoas para abrir espaço, exigindo com tom de voz alto que elas a deixassem passar.

Com muito esforço, conseguiu sair do círculo agarrada à sua bolsa. E apertando o passo, quase correu à porta do hospital. Atrás de si, o tumulto a seguia, as vozes agora gritando e pedindo que ela os esperasse, que respondessem suas perguntas enquanto as repetiam incessantemente. Ela se sentiu perseguida, invadida, em sua cabeça pensamentos incessantes de que os akumatizados poderiam estar entre essas pessoas, que eles poderiam sequestrá-la ou segui-la até sua casa.

Marinette avistou seguranças fardados na porta do local. Ela jurava que eles não estavam ali antes. Enquanto chegava perto, os enviou um olhar pedindo ajuda. Eles prontamente a colocaram dentro do hospital e impediram a entrada dos civis e jornalistas quando eles quase derrubaram a porta principal.

A mulher suspirou, passando a mão no chapéu que usava e ajeitando sua jaqueta. Havia fugido. Estava mais segura. Ninguém a incomodaria ali.

Ela se aproximou do balcão da recepção. A mulher sentada atrás a olhou com um sorriso pequeno e soltou um “em que posso lhe ajudar, madame?”. Marinette correspondeu ao sorriso e tirou os óculos escuros e chapéu que estava usando para conversar melhor com ela. A reação da recepcionista foi instantânea: seus olhos se arregalaram levemente em reconhecimento e o sorriso se alargou. “Madame Agreste, desculpe por não a reconhecer de imediato. Acredito que está aqui para visitar monsieur Agreste, certo?”, ela recomeçou com alegria e obteve um aceno de cabeça como resposta, “Perfeito. Vou chamar alguém para guia-la até lá. Seu novo corte de cabelo ficou incrível, inclusive”.

Marinette assentiu de novo, suprimindo um segundo suspiro.

Adrien abriu os olhos e imediatamente sentiu-se perdido no lugar desconhecido. Estava sozinho, os objetos que ele olhava rapidamente um pouco borrados. O teto do aparente quarto onde estava balançava levemente de um lado pro outro. Era branco assim como as paredes. Quartos brancos sempre o lembravam de hospitais... é, ele estava em um hospital. Ele tentou respirar fundo para aliviar a tontura e sentiu dor, como se pequenas agulhas estivessem sendo enfiadas em suas costelas. Havia também um gosto de remédio em sua boca junto com uma sensação de secura. Era horrível.

Pouco a pouco as memórias retornaram e ele soube do porquê de estar quase que imobilizado em uma cama de hospital. Cenas da batida, do sorriso sádico do vilão, de um Plagg relutantemente desesperado preencheram sua cabeça, assim como flashes de ele ser carregado em uma maca e de estar em uma sala de operação com luzes fortes e médicos e enfermeiros. Depois disso só havia breu em suas memórias, uma porção gigante de sonhos confusos e a sensação de corpo pesado como se ele tivesse dormido por anos.

Será que ele tinha _mesmo_ dormido por anos?

Adrien sentiu uma onda de ansiedade e leve desespero.

Será que havia entrado em um coma prolongado e sido aprisionado a uma cama de hospital? Se sim... como estava sua família? Estavam todos a salvo? Ladybug e o esquadrão haviam conseguido combater o vilão que o acidentara? E... por quantos anos ele havia dormido? Será se havia perdido a graduação de Emma na escola e a primeira troca de dentes de Hugo? E... Marinette... Como estava sua lady?

Ele se sentiu sem ar. Tentou respirar fundo novamente, mesmo com a dor.

Água! Precisava de água.

Ele tateou a divisória de sua cama e a mesa ao lado em busca do botão para chamar o enfermeiro. Depois de algumas tentativas, achou e quando o pressionou, avistou uma luz piscar ao seu lado. Nos minutos seguintes, se pôs a esperar ela ou ele chegar, tentando se concentrar em outras coisas a não ser a sensação de ter tido momentos com sua família roubados de si.

Os minutos que se passaram pareciam horas. Quando ele finalmente ouviu vozes se aproximando de seu quarto no corredor, já havia se tornado consciente de que seu braço e perna direitos estavam engessados e que havia uma quantidade grande de curativos na região de suas costelas. Descobriu também que não podia se movimentar com facilidade e que havia um imobilizador em seu pescoço.

Ele odiou se sentir enclausurado.

“... perfeito timing. Houve uma chamada vinda do quarto, o que só pode significar que monsieur Agreste está acordado”, as palavras advindas das vozes ficaram mais claras. Eram vozes de mulheres, duas pelo menos, e pareciam animadas, “Dito isso, farei os procedimentos de rotina e deixarei vocês sozinhos. Se puder esperar só um pouco, madame Agreste”.

_Madame_ Agreste? Nathalie estava ali? Havia ido visita-lo? Onde estava seu pai?

A porta foi aberta.

Quem entrou junto com a enfermeira não foi Nathalie ou seu pai, foi Marinette.

Uma vez que ela estava ali, as paranoias desapareceram e todos os sentidos dele se voltaram para ela: os olhos ocupados com cada detalhe dela, o nariz com seu cheiro, os ouvidos com o timbre de sua voz, como se o momento fosse novamente a primeira vez que eles se encontraram. Adrien a observou ter uma reação semelhante à dele, os olhos azuis se arregalando levemente ao vê-lo e mantendo-se presos no olhar dele.

Ela estava diferente. Não suas roupas ou sua idade, mas seu cabelo e seu rosto. Estava pálida e tinha olheiras sob os olhos. Parecia exausta. O coração de Adrien se apertou com incômodo e preocupação. O que estava estressando sua lady ao ponto de fazê-la perder o sono? Ele sabia que ela costumava pensar demais nos problemas e fazia tudo em seu alcance para resolvê-los, porém raras eram as ocasiões em que ela de fato se desgastava no processo.

O cabelo, por sua vez, era a parte que mais se diferenciava da última vez que a vira: os fios longos que ela ostentava em penteados criativos estavam _muito_ curtos em um corte moderno, a franja destacada acima das sobrancelhas. Ela parecia feroz, implacável com o novo visual, mais Ladybug do que ela deixava transparecer normalmente. A visão dela o encarando dessa maneira fê-lo se arrepiar, hipnotizado por sua esposa.

O que _de fato_ aconteceu enquanto ele estava dormindo?

Fora esses detalhes, ela estava idêntica ao que ele se lembrava, até mesmo as pequenas e leves marcas de idade no canto dos olhos.

Vê-la ainda aparentando seus quarenta e três anos o fez enxergar melhor a realidade. Talvez ele não tivesse dormido por anos. No máximo ficou inconsciente por uma semana. Adrien se sentiu aliviado. Seus filhos ainda tinham a mesma idade do dia do acidente e o que ele perdeu provavelmente foi só mais uma briga por mais almôndegas no jantar.

Marinette se moveu de modo a deixar sua bolsa e chapéu na poltrona do quarto, ainda afastada. Ele queria se aproximar, queria tocá-la, queria que o seu sentido do tato também fosse tomado por ela. Por que ela estava tão longe?

Totalmente ignorando a presença da enfermeira, ele percebeu por alto as perguntas, cutucadas, trocas de curativos e pílulas descendo por sua garganta, coisas que ela tinha chamado de “procedimentos de rotina”. Só prestou atenção de verdade quando ela estava se preparando para sair, o ajudando a se sentar na cama e ajeitando seu travesseiro em suas costas.

Uma vez que a enfermeira saiu do quarto, as mãos de Marinette estavam em seu rosto e os lábios dela nos dele. Mesmo com a dor dos movimentos bruscos e a incapacidade de envolve-la totalmente, ele retribuiu o beijo. E como ele havia desejado, tudo ao seu redor se tornou sua esposa e somente ela. Tudo se tornou a conexão que ele sentia entre eles, o amor incondicional que o ligava a ela. Adrien conseguia sentir a urgência e o desespero que emanavam dela, seus lábios se afastando dos dele e depositando pequenos beijos ao longo de seu rosto. Lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela e em segundos, ele chorava também.

“Eu estou tão feliz que você está bem”, ele a ouviu sussurrar em meio a soluços, “Pensei que iria te perder, que teria de viver o resto da minha vida sem você... eu...”.

Adrien sentiu um aperto no peito. Assisti-la sofrer o agonizava, quebrava-o pedaço a pedaço de dentro para fora. Ele envolveu a cintura dela com seu braço movimentável, passando a mão em suas costas. Ali fez carinhos e a apertou mais contra si. Mesmo não sendo o abraço que ele queria verdadeiramente dar a ela, ele se esforçou para confortá-la do jeito que podia.

Ele, então, se afastou um pouco e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos: “Eu sei que eu não tenho controle sobre as coisas que acontecem na vida. Esse acidente foi prova disso”, começou vendo-a secar algumas lágrimas e estar atenta às palavras dele, “Mas, my lady, você nunca vai me perder. Eu sempre voltarei para você, não importa quantas vezes eu caía. Eu te amo. E é esse amor que me mantém ligado a você”.

Marinette sorriu, os olhos azuis dela brilhando pelo novo choro que se formava. “Eu também te amo, meu príncipe”, ela respondeu se inclinando novamente, “E eu sei que nosso amor vai durar para sempre”. E ela o beijou de novo, mergulhando ambos em uma sensação de quentura e conforto, na estabilidade do amor construído e nutrido por tantos anos e pronto para dar muitos frutos pelos próximos que se seguiriam.

Na escola Lycée Moilère, o sinal para o intervalo foi tocado e os estudantes começaram a se dirigir ao pátio e à cantina. Assim que os colegas de Emma saíram de sua sala de aula, ela pulou para a outra mesa sentando-se ao lado de Adam. Deixou sua mochila-carteiro ao seu lado e depois de verificar se Plagg estava bem e alimentado dentro dela, voltou sua atenção para o futuro-quase-próximo namorado.

Haviam combinado de conversar na hora do intervalo visto que não havia dado tempo antes das aulas do dia começarem. Isso, infelizmente, faria eles terem de dar bolo em Fleur, Gaël e Ambre e vê-los somente na hora do almoço, como sempre faziam.

Ela já podia ouvir as provocações e zoeiras que viriam depois.

“Mandei mensagem para Fleur avisando que iríamos ficar na sala hoje”, avisou ao observá-lo terminar de guardar seus pertences na mochila, mesmo depois da aula ter sido finalizada há cinco minutos. Adam sempre enrolava as tarefas mais simples, ela já estava acostumada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha fechando o zíper. “Há! Tenho certeza que ela disse algo sobre nós dois estarmos os abandonando ou algo do tipo”, comentou.

“Parecido”, ela respondeu, sufocando uma risada, “Aparentemente teremos que pagar as sobremesas hoje”.

“Bom... pagar a sobremesa significa também escolher qual iremos comer”, Adam lembrou com um dar de ombros, “Sorvete do André?”.

“Sorvete do André”, ela confirmou, os olhos radiantes. E, intencionando mudar de assunto, apoiou sua cabeça na mão cujo braço estava nas costas do banco e soltou: “Então, você começa ou eu começo?”.

O loiro colocou a mochila de lado e virou seu torso totalmente em direção a ela, dando-lhe sua total atenção. Ele sorriu. “Primeiro as damas”, e piscou, provocativo.

Emma revirou os olhos. “A ironia é _você_ ter a total certeza de que eu não sou _nenhuma_ dama e mesmo assim dizer”, rebateu e depois de algumas risadinhas compartilhadas, ela abaixou a voz adquirindo um tom sério: “Não sei se seu pai compartilhou o que aconteceu na reunião ontem contigo, mas eles conseguiram criar uma estratégia para combater Biston”.

Adam arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. “Sério? Isso é ótimo”, comentou também assumindo um tom baixo de voz, “Acho que não deu tempo de comentar algo ontem à noite. Eu já estava trancado no quarto no momento da reunião e hoje eu saí mais cedo que ele. Mas qual é a estratégia?”.

“Viagem no tempo”, a jovem respondeu de imediato, em um misto de nervosismo e animação, “Eles decidiram que irão descobrir a identidade de Biston, como ele tomou conhecimento sobre os miraculous e os kwamis e impedir isso de acontecer no passado. Bunnix disse que essa é a única maneira efetiva de lidar com nosso problema e consertar o que já foi feito. E, bom... é uma coisa que eu queria conversar contigo porque... eu farei a missão junto com ela”.

Ele abriu a boca em um “o”, os olhos levemente arregalados. Depois de alguns segundos, ele suavizou sua expressão e continuou olhando para ela. No entanto, não disse nada. Mantendo seu olhar, Emma começou a sentir uma ansiedade e preocupação que não estava esperando. Não necessariamente esperava que ele desse pulos de alegria ou a encorajasse a liderar a missão que não combinava com sua mísera experiência, no entanto esperava que ele ao menos falasse _alguma coisa_.

“Monsieur Couffaine?”, ela retomou com sarcasmo, tentando em vão camuflar seu mais novo nervosismo, “Pode por favor falar algo?”.

O loiro comprimiu os lábios, os olhos dele se enchendo de preocupação. Levou mais alguns segundos para responder. “É só que... Me desculpe, Agreste... eu... Você me pegou de surpresa”, titubeou.

Emma se sentiu ainda mais nervosa. Ela nunca havia presenciado Adam enrolar tanto assim para revelar algo para ela. Ele sempre havia sido direto em suas declarações, dizendo exatamente o que pensava e o que sentia. Hesitar ou titubear com as palavras não eram do seu feitio.

“Okay... Me desculpe por ter pressionado uma resposta sua... É que eu também não estava esperando...”, ela retomou, quebrando o contato visual entre eles e colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

“Não, não”, ele a interrompeu rapidamente alcançando suas mãos e elevando de novo o rosto dela. Ele encarou os olhos verdes que, no momento, estavam com seu brilho um pouco apagado. “Você não pressionou nada. Eu que me deixei levar pelos riscos que você tomaria, por você possivelmente ter de enfrentar Hawkmoth e akumatizados sozinha, por você acabar se machucando na missão... Emma, eu não disse nada por ter ficado perdido no medo de algo horrível acontecer contigo”, revelou, a voz um pouco embargada por proferir tudo de uma vez.

A jovem juntou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo e usando suas mãos dessa vez para acaricia-lo no rosto. O nervosismo desapareceu e em seu lugar, ela sentiu o calor quentinho da paixão que sentia por ele e da demonstração de paixão e cuidado que ele próprio fazia para ela. “Eu serei brutalmente honesta”, disse lentamente, “Há esses riscos. Há a possibilidade da minha mínima experiência não me ajudar e a sorte falhar comigo. Mas, monsieur Couffaine, alguém tem de encabeçar essa missão. E se não for eu, será Viperion, Ladybug ou Rena Rouge... outros que, ao contrário de mim, tem pessoinhas que dependem deles. Ladybug tem a mesma opinião que você, _exatamente_ a mesma. É como se vocês tivessem combinado. Ela quase não me deixou assumir a missão”.

“Isso parece com algo que ela realmente faria”, ele comentou, os olhos concentrados nela, quase que hipnotizados, “Ladybug consegue ser _muito_ firme quando ela quer”.

“Exatamente”, Emma soltou risinhos, aliviada por eles estarem se conectando novamente, “Mas eu insisti. Bunnix intercedeu em meu favor também. Ela percebeu a lógica imbatível. Porque como eu iria, por exemplo, deixar seu pai ir no meu lugar? Ele é tudo que você tem. E se algo acontecesse com ele, como eu iria me sentir? O mesmo aconteceria com Rena Rouge e Carapace com Fleur e Gaël. Se eu sou a escolha perfeita, como eu poderia decidir não ir?”.

Adam assentiu, virando sua boca em direção à mão dela e beijando sua palma. Ele fez isso com tanto carinho e amor que ela se sentiu um pouco sem ar. “Eu entendo, Agreste”, disse suavemente, ainda aos sussurros, “Você tem que ir. Pela paixão com que você defende sua decisão, eu diria que você nasceu para fazer isso. Eu estarei te esperando todos os dias”.

Ela o encarou, apaixonada por sua compreensão e por seu olhar capaz de acalmar tempestades. Levada por esse sentimento, ela se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo cheio de promessas e agradecimentos nos lábios dele. Depois, se afastou, mais perto do que antes, porém longe o suficiente para manter o contato visual.

“Inclusive, acho esse o timing perfeito para te dizer o que eu queria dizer”, ele começou assumindo um tom mais sério. Adam se afastou mais dela, alcançando sua mochila e pegando seu celular. Quando se virou para ela novamente, mostrou a foto de uma menina.

Ela olhava diretamente para a câmera e em seus olhos haviam um brilho feroz. Parecia mais nova que os dois, os traços infantis ainda em seu rosto. O cabelo era loiro, porém mais voltado a um tom similar a areia e os olhos eram de um azul mais claro. E a menina usava azul em suas roupas, cor que combinava muito com o tom de pele bronzeado.

Antes que Emma pudesse questionar, o loiro a informou: “Essa é a minha mãe”.

A revelação a acertou como um choque. Ainda olhando a foto, ela começou a notar as semelhanças entre os dois: o mesmo cabelo liso loiro, o olhar provocativo que ela estava acostumada, um pouco dos traços do nariz. Havia muito dos Couffaine, especialmente de Luka, em Adam, no entanto também havia muito da menina da foto.

“O... o que?”, ela perguntou, o som quase inaudível, “Sua mãe? Como você sabe que é ela? Tio Luka te contou?”.

Adam assentiu com a cabeça. Ele virou o celular para olhá-la mais uma vez.

Emma percebeu confusão e frustração nas expressões dele, como se ele estivesse encarando um grande mistério impossibilitado de ser resolvido à frente. Ela sabia que era exatamente assim que ele sempre havia se sentido quando as questões eram voltadas à identidade e paradeiro de sua mãe. E ela também sabia que, embora tio Luka fosse uma pessoa sempre aberta e tranquila, ele se recusava a falar sobre ela e que somente com muita insistência revelava informações dela. Para o homem, a mãe de Adam era uma pessoa que deveria ser esquecida e que Adam já tinha tudo de que precisava como base familiar.

Adam concordava com ele, ela tinha certeza. Ele amava seu pai e era grato; porém ainda havia aquela vontade de saber mais, de conhece-la, de descobrir o que houve com ela... afinal, ela ainda era a mãe dele.

“Eu tive que arrancar dele”, o loiro soltou uma risadinha, olhando a foto e parecendo perdido em memórias, “Eu não acho que foi a melhor hora para questioná-lo, mas eu insisti. E aí ele contou que ela estudou na mesma escola que ele tinha estudado e baixou essa foto do anuário do site. Olha só ela...”.

Emma sorriu, colocando a mão na nuca dele e fazendo carinho. “Ela é linda”, comentou com ar de sonhadora, “Assim como você. Vocês têm muitas características iguais”.

“É, eu tenho os olhos do meu pai, mas o cabelo dela”, ele adicionou.

“E o mesmo olhar feroz e provocativo”, ela complementou fazendo-o encará-la. Os olhos dele estavam semicerrados e havia um sorriso de canto nos lábios, assim como uma leve franzida no cenho. Emma finalizou: “Exatamente como você está me olhando agora”.

Adam riu e ela o acompanhou, aquele momento gostoso de gargalhadas compartilhadas que ela adorava. Ele ficou sério novamente, depois de um tempinho. “Eu sei que deveria me contentar com o que eu tenho”, ele se confessou, depois de um suspiro alto, “Não quero parecer ingrato para o meu pai, Agreste. Ele é o melhor pai do mundo, o cara mais legal. E ter a tia Alix como possível madrasta também é massa”.

“É, eles são um casal bem fofo, apesar de muitas vezes não parecerem um casal”, ela emendou rapidamente, concordando.

Assentindo, ele retomou, preso em sua própria linha de raciocínio: “E se não fosse por ele, eu nem estaria aqui, eu nem teria existido”. Emma engoliu em seco e franziu o cenho.

Sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.

Por segundos, a cabeça dela foi tomada por flashes da conversa que teve com ele quando haviam começado a se envolver e estavam se conhecendo melhor. Naquele dia ele havia contado a ela que se não fosse por tio Luka, a mãe dele teria o abortado. Contou também que não sabia o porquê, que seu pai não detalhou a história, que ainda havia muitas lacunas de como as coisas de fato aconteceram. Aquela conversa tinha sido um momento doloroso para ele e significativo para a relação deles. Ela ainda se lembrava do tanto que ele chorava e do quão frustrado, magoado e perdido ele parecia. E do quão apertado foi o abraço que eles compartilharam logo depois.

“Mas eu tenho essa curiosidade, eu tenho esse vazio, essas dúvidas. Sei que ela me rejeitou desde cedo e que eu não deveria insistir...”, Adam continuou, alheio aos pensamentos dela.

“Ela é a sua mãe”, Emma o interrompeu complementando a fala em seu lugar, o tom firme de sua voz reverberando, “Você tem o total direito de querer saber mais sobre ela. E eu acho que o tio Luka sabe disso, assim como também acho que essa situação toda seja dolorosa para ele. Dezessete anos atrás, você perdeu uma mãe, mas ele quase perdeu um filho. Pelo que você me disse, ela não havia considerado a opinião dele na decisão que estava tomando. Então, sim, eu acho que ele também sente dor pelo que aconteceu”.

O loiro parou subitamente, ainda a encarando, porém sem mais palavras. Ela assistiu os olhos dele começarem a marejar e lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas. Com o coração apertado, ela o esperou ter o momento dele de tristeza e de compreensão de tudo que foi revelado. Depois, ela se aproximou e beijou ambas bochechas dele, assim como as pálpebras de seus dois olhos fechados. E por resposta, Adam se inclinou para beijar os lábios dela, que por sua vez estavam salgados devido às lágrimas.

Beijando-o, Emma se sentiu inteira e amada, a intimidade entre eles mais desenvolvida do que nunca. Naquele momento, ela entendeu que eles tinham a capacidade de enfrentar quaisquer consequências, contanto que se mantenham juntos e conectados um ao outro. Ela confirmou que eles iriam dar certo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADRINETTE NESSA BAGAÇA, FINALMENTE NOSSO SUNSHINE BOY ACORDOU E ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO ATIVAMENTE DOS DRAMAS. Temos também Marinette com novo corte de cabelo e MOMENTO MAIS LINDO AGRAINE DA MINHA EXISTÊNCIA <3 Eu AMO esse capítulo!  
> ME DEEM SEUS FEEDBACKS <3 Ansiosa pelas reações de vocês.  
> UM GRANDE BEIJO!
> 
> Glossário:  
> Chat Noir é a versão francesa de “Cat Noir” da versão brasileira e americana.  
> Minette significa “gatinha” em francês.


	7. 2044, 20 de setembro. 12:00 às 17:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIOIOI, OLHA QUEM ESTÁ DE VOLTA, MEUS MIRACULERS LINDOS.  
> Gente, eu DEMOREI PAKAS, mas volto anunciando que meu TCC está pronto e que agora só preciso enfrentar a banca e a defesa E ACABOU-SE. Ó a felicidade, agora só preciso me preocupar com os estágios. ISSO É SINÔNIMO DE: SIM, TENHO TEMPO MAIS LIVRE E ESTOU ESCREVENDO.  
> Como eu tinha prometido: depois de escrever o cap 8 inteiro e metade do 9, aqui está o cap 7.  
> E esse cap continua com umas vibes mais fluffy, justamente por explorar mais o romance e a amizade, no entanto é o início de novos dramas e a preparação da Emma para viajar no tempo. Pessoalmente, é um dos meus caps favoritos, ele é o mais longo até agora. Eu quis explorar outras relações que são igualmente importantes para a história, como o grupo de amigos da Emma e do Adam e a vida deles na escola. São momentos muito descontraídos e ótimos para uma fanfic que tem uma vibe tão intensa!  
> ENFIM, sem mais delongas: quero agradecer aos leitores que são fantasminhas, mas que sempre chegam aqui e acompanham. É muito importante o fato de vocês estarem aqui <3  
> Boa leituraaaaaaaaa <3

Dando-lhe um selinho prolongado, Marinette sorriu e se afastou o suficiente para olhar Adrien nos olhos. Ele levou a mão movimentável ao rosto dela, fazendo-lhe um carinho suave na bochecha, e correspondeu-lhe o sorriso com um de seus radiantes.

“Então”, ele começou, “Corte novo de cabelo?”.

O sorriso dela se alargou e ela passou a mão nos fios curtos. “Gostou?”, perguntou.

Ele estreitou os olhos, a observando. A esposa realmente parecia feliz e animada com a mudança de visual, porém havia algo em seu tom de voz e na postura um pouco hesitante que tornava tudo suspeito demais.

“Eu amei”, o loiro respondeu de imediato, “Combina com você tanto quanto o cabelo grande”. E complementando, ele decidiu seguir seus instintos: “Mas Marinette... por que cortou?”.

Sua esposa ficou calada por uns instantes, a mão acariciando a dele que se mantinha em sua bochecha. Estava tentando relaxar sob o toque do homem que amava antes de mergulhar a ambos no caos que estavam suas vidas.

“My lady”, ele a chamou novamente, insistente, “Vai me contar o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava apagado? Quantos dias eu dormi...? Por que cortou seu cabelo...?”.

Ela assentiu, a expressão tornando-se séria. “Só... só um minuto”, ela pediu.

E sem esperar a resposta, Marinette se afastou dele indo em direção às janelas e fechando as cortinas. Depois desligou a televisão de parede da tomada e abriu a porta, a cabeça do lado de fora olhando o lado esquerdo e direito do corredor. Quando percebeu que não havia ninguém, se colocou para dentro e fechou a porta. Queria trancá-la informalmente com uma cadeira que havia ali, porém não podia. Levantaria suspeitas demais.

“Amor, o que está fazendo? Há algo de errado?”, Adrien questionou, visivelmente confuso acerca dos motivos por trás das ações dela.

Com a expressão mais aliviada, ela voltou e se sentou ao lado do marido na cama, tomando-lhe a mão com a sua. Ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, cheio de expectativas. “São só... medidas de segurança”, explicou, o tom baixo e desconcertado, “Eu vou te contar tudo que aconteceu, mas de antemão já te falo que fomos forçados a tomar essas precauções”.

“A situação está tão ruim assim?”, ele se percebeu falando baixo como ela, o cenho franzido, “O que aquele supervilão fez?”.

Marinette respirou fundo, entrelaçando os dedos dela com os dele, e começou a atualizá-lo sobre os acontecimentos. Contou sobre o anel dele e Plagg estarem com Emma; o ataque de Biston e o roubo do livro e do miraculous de Nooroo; a revelação das identidades de Kagami, Alya e dele; a comoção que isso causou em Paris e em como a privacidade lhes foi brutalmente roubada; a reunião com o esquadrão e o plano de Bunnix. Tentou dar os detalhes importantes o melhor que pôde, da forma mais objetiva e racional que conseguiu. E deixou suas opiniões e emoções guardadas para si, por ora. Ela sabia que, na frente de seu marido e parceiro, não conseguiria se controlar uma vez que expressasse seus sentimentos.

Ao final, Adrien estava atônito e... impressionado pela quantidade de acontecimentos que poderiam se suceder em um intervalo de tempo tão pequeno. Era muito para ser processado. “Amor... Caramba...”, murmurou um pouco tonto, “Eu nem sei por onde começar... Esse cara parecia ter todas as cartas na mão, tudo milimetricamente planejado... E o mundo sabendo quem Alya e Kagami são? Nossa, deve estar sendo horrível pra elas... E eu? Deveríamos ter sido mais cuidadosos. Digo, ele provocou esse acidente porque sabia que eu sou Chat Noir...”, fez uma pausa, as informações parecendo estar rodando em sua cabeça; ele franziu o cenho: “E Emma com Plagg em uma missão? _Nossa princesa_ em uma missão? Ela nem está preparada para isso, não sabe lutar com os poderes da destruição... E se ela se machucar? Caramba, é muita coisa!”.

“Eu sei. É demais, não é? Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e tivemos que tomar decisões importantes no calor do momento. A pressão... foi enlouquecedor! E ainda não acabou”, Marinette deixou os ombros caírem, demonstrando o quão cansada estava de fato. No olhar dela, havia uma sensação semelhante à frustração que ele sabia estar sentindo, à parte da tontura, “Eu senti que estávamos tentando apagar um incêndio no inferno”.

Adrien juntou as sobrancelhas, afastando sua própria confusão para prestar atenção em sua esposa e no quanto as responsabilidades estavam pesando para ela. “Eu sinto muito por não estar ao seu lado enfrentando isso tudo”, ele disse, o tom de desculpas. Imediatamente ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça e negando sua tentativa de se lamentar. Ele continuou, de qualquer maneira: “Ele me tirou fora do jogo para eu não estar lá para te proteger; para deixar você, Alya e Kagami na mão. Foi tudo parte do plano dele”.

A mulher assentiu, o cenho franzido de concentração. “Um plano que ele provavelmente vem tecendo por anos”, comentou antes de prosseguir: “E finalmente, respondendo uma de suas perguntas: hoje de manhã eu conversei com a Tikki e sendo nora do Hawkmoth e esposa do Chat Noir, concordamos que não levaria muito tempo para todos deduzirem que sou a Ladybug. Então, eu liguei para Rose e ela deu uma passada lá em casa para cortarmos meu cabelo. Esse é o resultado. Eu amei e fico muito feliz que você tenha também. Ao menos, podemos retirar algo bom da real motivação da mudança. Ladybug continuará com o cabelo longo e amarrado, como sempre. Meu cabelo curto irá modificar as semelhanças entre nós”.

“Vocês estão mesmo diferentes agora”, ele disse passando a mão da bochecha aos fios perto da orelha, como se os analisasse. “E ao mesmo tempo iguais. Esse corte tirou um pouco da inocência da Marinette e trouxe a ferocidade da Ladybug. Acho que os últimos acontecimentos uniram mais suas duas facetas, meu amor”, completou com ar sonhador em sua expressão e tom de voz.

“Eu me sinto mais forte, embora destruída. Não sei... não sei como estou aguentando, Adrien”, Marinette revelou, os ombros caindo em sinal de exaustão.

Ele manteve o ar sonhador enquanto a olhava com confiança. “Eu sei. Eu estou vendo isso no seu rosto”, disse, “Mas... você não está sozinha, my lady. Você tem a mim, tem ao esquadrão... você tem nossa filha. É dessa maneira que você está aguentando”.

Concentrada nas palavras dele, ela assentiu. “Sim, sem vocês eu não estaria conseguindo”, concordou. Depois, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto aproveitava as carícias dele em seu cabelo. Mais uma vez buscava no toque e no cheiro dele uma sensação de relaxamento, de certeza e estabilidade. E estava conseguindo, aos poucos deixando que o cansaço, o medo e a ansiedade fluíssem enquanto adentrava no porto seguro que era seu marido.

Tinha sentido _tanta falta_ dele. Mesmo que houvessem se passado somente vinte e quatro horas da última vez que haviam se visto.

“Então, sobre Emma na missão...”, ela sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

Adrien viu uma expressão mais serena no rosto dela e sorriu. Marinette havia conseguido relaxar um pouco. Ele mesmo estava se sentindo melhor, mais confortável visto que sua esposa estava ali ao seu lado. Eles poderiam retomar o assunto que levemente tocaram minutos atrás, porém que era de extrema importância: “Não vou mentir e dizer que não me preocupa. Fiquei muito assustado quando você me contou e... bom, ela é a minha princesinha”, comprimiu os lábios, suspirando, “Se eu pudesse, a protegeria de tudo e todos... Mas eu não posso e nem você”.

Marinette assentiu, mantendo seus olhos nos dele e acompanhando suas palavras.

“Meu pai passou minha infância e adolescência tentando me proteger. E só eu sei o quão sozinho e preso eu me senti, indo explorar o mundo vulnerável, inocente e inexperiente quando tive a chance. Quando nos casamos e engravidamos da Emma... Marinette, nós conversamos sobre isso: eu disse a você que não cometeria os mesmos erros que ele e desde então, tentamos deixar nossos filhos livres na medida do possível para fazerem suas escolhas”, ele pausou e ela assentiu mais uma vez, sussurrando um “eu lembro”, “Então, por mais que seja muito perigoso, minha posição é a mesma: dou a ela um voto de confiança”.

“Eu entendo. E sua opinião faz muito sentido... Eu só... Parece que eu estou prestes a perder todos que eu amo, Adrien, a cada segundo que passa. E manda-la para essa missão...”, a mulher sussurrou, os ombros caídos novamente.

Ele retirou a mão dos cabelos dela e envolveu a própria mão dela apoiada em sua perna, dali ele a levou à boca dele beijando-lhe as costas. “Nós não queremos que nossa menininha passe pelos perigos que passamos”, começou passando-lhe conforto, “Mas meu amor, Emma é tão inteligente quanto você e astuta e esperta como eu. Quando ela coloca uma coisa na cabeça, é tão teimosa quanto nós dois. Sei que ela tem o que é necessário para cumprir seu papel nisso. Sem falar que estamos todos correndo riscos nessa situação. Talvez ela esteja melhor participando de toda a ação do que somente assistindo”.

A mulher soltou um suspiro e depois uma risadinha, claramente mais calma e convencida. “Eu sabia que você seria a favor, eventualmente”, comentou.

“Eu sou a parte mais relaxada e irresponsável de nós dois, é verdade”, ele tentou dar de ombros, mas pontadas de dor no braço e costelas o impediram. Fez uma careta.

“Esqueceu que não pode fazer movimentos bruscos, né?”, Marinette perguntou retoricamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada em provocação.

Ele assentiu, ainda um pouco sério, porém com um sorriso de canto puxado: “Só para finalizarmos esse assunto por agora: peça para Emma vir até aqui. Quero conversar com ela sobre Plagg e o poder da destruição”, disse cuidadosamente, “Sei que ela e Plagg tem uma ligação mais profunda que eu e ele temos, talvez por viverem grudados desde o dia em que ela nasceu, mas há coisas que ela precisa saber que ele provavelmente vai deixar de informar a ela”.

“Isso é muito importante, é verdade”, ela concordou, mordendo o lábio, “Mas vamos deixar para essa conversa acontecer quando você voltar para casa. Eu não confio nas pessoas desse hospital. Biston pode ter mandado qualquer um para cá para nos espionar; funcionários podem ouvir e vender essas informações para a imprensa... Quando você tiver alta, o que eu espero e estou mexendo os pauzinhos para que seja rápido, ela já vai estar com a missão em andamento. Porém, te prometo que essa conversa vai acontecer”.

Adrien assentiu, ainda com o cenho franzido de preocupação, porém aparentando estar conformado. “Quando ela vai?”, perguntou ainda sussurrando.

“Hoje à noite. Já consegui um atestado médico falsificado para livrá-la das responsabilidades da escola até quando a missão acabar”, ela respondeu, séria.

Um pequeno silêncio os envolveu enquanto ele assimilava as novidades. O loiro abriu a boca para pedir mais informações quando batidas na porta o impediram. Imediatamente, os dois voltaram sua atenção para a enfermeira que colocava a cabeça para dentro do cômodo.

“Madame Agreste?”, ela a chamou em um tom sério, se desculpando pela intromissão com o olhar, “Pode me acompanhar? Há pessoas requisitando sua presença na sala de espera”.

Adentrando a sala de espera, Marinette franziu o cenho, em um misto de surpresa e desconfiança. Nadja Chamack estava ali junto com sua equipe de filmagem. Estavam sentados em um canto, um pouco afastados dos demais. O microfone, as câmeras e a animação deles eram uma visão um tanto quanto estranha no ambiente de insegurança e tristeza que era o cômodo em que estavam. Certamente não combinavam com o humor das pessoas presentes.

“Nadja?”, se aproximou e a chamou, dando voz ao seu incômodo, “O que fazem aqui?”.

A cabeleira de tom violeta se virou imediatamente para olhar a mulher, um sorriso aberto no rosto. “Ah Marinette, agradeço por vir nos receber”, começou em tom polido, porém suspeitosamente ansioso, “Viemos saber como Adrien Agreste está, nos atualizar sobre seu estado de saúde. O horário de visitas está disponível para nós também?”.

Marinette arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Um alarme soou na cabeça dela, uma sensação prolongada de desconfiança. O que eles estavam _realmente_ fazendo ali? O propósito de verificar o bem-estar de seu marido parecia algo superficial demais, como uma desculpa esfarrapada que ela sendo Ladybug sabia muito bem como funcionava. Os pedidos tão diretos e o fato de já estarem se adiantando, provavelmente com o objetivo final de sua visita em mente, também chamaram a atenção dela. Considerando que só havia um jeito de descobrir, ela decidiu entrar no jogo deles. Queria ver até onde iria dar se ela negasse e mantivesse a conversa.

“Jura? Bom, eu receio que vocês não possam conversar diretamente com Adrien, porém eu posso ser aquela a atualizar vocês sobre a saúde dele”, informou abrindo um sorriso pequeno de desculpas. E sem dar chance para a jornalista responder, complementou: “Ele está se recuperando. Os médicos e enfermeiros estão nos prestando um serviço excelente e logo ele estará conosco em casa, sendo cuidado pela nossa família. Nós apreciamos a preocupação de vocês”.

“Essas são notícias excelentes. Eu fico muito feliz”, Nadja comentou animada, apesar de ter tido seu pedido negado de maneira abrupta, “Entretanto, Marinette, já que ele está se sentindo melhor, eu acho que ele poderia ceder uns minutos para conversarmos. Talvez responder algumas perguntas para o jornal? Certeza que todos os parisienses iriam adorar saber notícias dele, como está sua recuperação...”.

Marinette assentiu lentamente, acompanhando o verdadeiro raciocínio dela.

Eles não estavam ali para atualizar os parisienses da recuperação de seu marido. É provável que eles nem estivessem preocupados com seu estado atual de saúde. As intenções de Nadja Chamack e sua equipe eram bem mais profundas que uma mera visita.

Eles estavam ali por causa de Chat Noir.

O sorriso no rosto da mulher se fechou. Uma ferocidade tomou seu olhar enquanto ela se colocava na pose de protetora e justiceira. Ao estilo Ladybug. “Os parisienses iriam adorar ter notícias dele? Ter uns minutos com ele, fazer algumas perguntinhas... inofensivas, diria?”, começou devolvendo as perguntas a ela de maneira retórica, a raiva reverberando em seu tom baixo de voz.

Nadja assentiu com a cabeça, um sorriso provocativo no rosto. “Eu acredito que você possa nos ajudar com isso, Marinette... Nós nos conhecemos há bastante tempo. Se dedicou todos aqueles anos me ajudando a cuidar de Manon, serei eternamente grata. Acabamos ficando muito próximas, certo? Poderia nos deixar entrar, por tudo que passamos juntas?”, sugeriu, astuta.

Oh, uau... Ela realmente estava usando _isso_ para conseguir o que queria?

Marinette não iria cair nessa armadilha.

“Acha que me engana, Nadja?”, começou, os braços dela sendo cruzados, “Você só está aqui porque descobriram que meu marido é Chat Noir. Assim como todas aquelas pessoas lá fora. Seus minutos com ele seriam um interrogatório sobre nossa vida pessoal, sobre a vida dupla dele como super-herói. Um herói que por vezes salvou a sua pele com Ladybug e o esquadrão. E em menos de um dia, detalhes preciosos nossos que você conseguiria arrancar estariam na manchete dos jornais, no horário nobre da televisão, para que todos pudessem ver. Eu sei do que você é capaz para se autopromover, Nadja Chamack. Você, assim como todos os outros, estão corroborando muito bem com os planos desse novo supervilão... Biston, não é? Então, ouça minhas próximas palavras com atenção”, ela parou, semicerrando os olhos e proferindo o seguinte lentamente: “Do meu marido, dos meus filhos, dos meus amigos... da minha família, você não tira proveito. Eu vou me certificar de que você não chegue perto de nenhum deles. E se você ou qualquer outro jornalista ousar se aproximar, vocês verão do que _eu_ sou capaz”.

Nadja colocou teatralmente uma mão no peito, parecendo ofendida.

“Marinette?”, disse com o semblante assustado no rosto.

“A partir de agora, é madame Agreste”, a mulher rebateu.

Dito isso, ela se virou para atravessar a porta da sala de espera em direção aos quartos, pronta para voltar para a companhia de seu marido. Deixou uma Nadja Chamack atônita e muda para trás, completamente surpresa pela reação enfurecida e ameaçadora da mulher quase quinze anos mais nova que ela, a mesma mulher que era babá de sua filha primogênita, Manon. E se virando para sua equipe de filmagem, os homens quase aterrorizados com suas câmeras em mãos, disse dando de ombros:

“Acredito que temos nossa primeira página, afinal de contas”.

Aproximando-se da mesa onde seus amigos estavam sentados, Emma guardou seu celular no bolso da jaqueta que usava. Havia acabado de receber uma ligação de sua mãe a informando que havia conseguido o atestado médico falso que a afastaria da escola pelos próximos dias sem represálias. Também a informou que conversou com Bunnix e que as duas iriam dar início à missão de reconhecimento naquele dia de noite. Iriam somente esperar que ela saísse da escola e que o movimento nas ruas de Paris se amenizasse depois da hora do rush para saltarem no portal.

Emma não teria a possibilidade nem de visitar seu pai no hospital com seus irmãos, pois esse seria o exato horário em que ela voltaria ao passado.

A notícia a deixou atordoada.

É isso aí. Estava acontecendo! A missão a qual ela havia _lutado_ para participar e encabeçar junto a uma de suas tias favoritas estava para se iniciar.

Então, por que ela estava se sentindo tão nervosa?

Ela se sentou na cadeira onde estava, antes de pedir licença aos amigos e atender a ligação de sua mãe. Não conseguia olhar nenhum deles nos olhos, nem sequer prestar atenção ao que estavam conversando. Na verdade, tudo ao seu redor estava um pouco borrado e distante. Tudo que ela conseguia ouvir eram as batidas de seu coração altas em seu ouvido e o nervosismo martelando em sua cabeça.

“Minette!”, ela sentiu Plagg dar uma leve puxada nos fios próximos à nuca.

A dor e a menção ao seu apelido a fizeram retornar um pouco à realidade. Ele estava escondido no local onde haviam escolhido naquele dia pela manhã: na gola de sua jaqueta, atrás de seus cabelos. Emma piscou algumas vezes olhando em volta e observando seus amigos muito animados conversando. Na cadeira ao lado dela estava Adam, como sempre, à sua frente estavam sentados Fleur e Gaël e próximo a eles, a pequena Ambre.

“Te chamei algumas vezes. Você parecia em outro planeta, menina!”, o kwami continuou aos sussurros em seu ouvido, “Está nervosa com nosso início de missão hoje à noite, não é? Está tremendo!”.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça discretamente, confirmando as suposições dele.

Quando Plagg respondeu, a voz usualmente estridente estava mais suave: “Ah minha minette, vai ficar tudo bem. Você está comigo e nós dois juntos somos imbatíveis. Confie em mim”.

Emma comprimiu os lábios, sentindo o pequeno ser envolver suas patas em seu pescoço em um gesto parecido com um abraço. Ela sorriu minimamente, para não levantar suspeitas de seus amigos ou de qualquer pessoa que estivesse no refeitório como eles. Como resposta, então, levou sua mão à nuca. Para pessoas de fora, parecia que ela estava coçando o local ou ajeitando seus cabelos. No entanto, para ela e para Plagg, estava fazendo um carinho na cabeça do kwami, o agradecendo silenciosamente.

O nervosismo não estava completamente desaparecido, porém estava pronto para ser deixado de lado. Quando havia feito carícias mais que suficientes no pequeno parceiro, ela retirou a mão da nuca e olhou para seus amigos novamente.

Para receber uma bolinha de papel com força na testa.

“Emma!”, Fleur a chamou batendo na mesa e fazendo um barulho alto.

Ela levou um pequeno susto, um gritinho saindo de sua garganta. Os demais sentados à mesa soltaram risadas, inclusive Plagg ao pé de sua orelha. Com raiva, ela se concentrou na jovem à sua frente que mantinha os olhos cor de avelã desafiadoramente nela, as mãos na cintura e nariz empinado. O nervosismo já havia sido esquecido. As duas se encararam por alguns segundos, a raiva e a zoeira misturadas entre ambas e transmitidas pelo clima ao redor. Ao lado, uma mão, que Emma sabia muito bem que pertencia a Adam, discreta e cuidadosamente se entrelaçou com a dela embaixo da mesa e começou a fazer carinhos.

“Mademoiselle Césaire-Lahiffe, posso saber o significado disso?”, a jovem de cabelos preto-azulados questionou, o tom combinando com a pose desafiadora da amiga.

Fleur deu de ombros, impassível.

“Em nossa defesa, Emma”, Gaël se intrometeu ajeitando os óculos, a fatia de pizza deixada de lado, “Nós te chamamos um monte de vezes, tentamos chamar sua atenção... e nada”.

Ambre assentiu com a cabeça, os cabelos negros balançando e a lata de refrigerante na mão. “Sim!”, ela concordou, “Você estava viajando, talvez em outra dimensão com uns unicórnios”.

Ela soltou um risinho. Sabia que seus amigos estavam brincando e que não estavam bravos com ela. Em prol da zoeira, então, preferiu manter a postura de sarcástica. “Bom... pelo menos esses unicórnios não resolveram me atacar!”, reclamou, semicerrando os olhos para Fleur.

“E eu atacaria de novo. Estava falando com você. Ninguém me ignora!”, a morena rebateu, o canto de seus lábios puxados em um sorriso travesso. Em suas mãos, havia um copo com suco de laranja no qual ela bebericava a cada fala.

Emma revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta para Gaël que acompanhava sua falsa impaciência. A expressão dos dois dizia: “é sério isso?”. Adam e Ambre assistiam à provocação dos dois com risinhos enquanto também davam atenção à comida deles.

“Não era nada demais, Emma”, Gaël recomeçou dando de ombros, “Minha mana aqui só queria te perguntar se ela deveria usar a calcinha em cima das calças metalizadas no dia do show. Aparentemente é para dar sorte no dia e ganharmos a feira”.

Fleur se engasgou com seu suco. Uma nova onda de risadas se espalhou pela mesa.

“Não sei, amiga. Um colam roxo e meias listradas laranjas ficariam melhor”, Emma entrou na brincadeira, a língua levemente para fora da boca, “ _Todo mundo_ iria ficar olhando para você”.

Se recuperando do engasgo, a morena tossiu algumas vezes antes de rebater: “Continua e você vai o que eu faria contigo se de repente você ficasse em cima do palco!”.

“Voa, voa, borboletinha”, Ambre cantarolou, ilustrando a visão dela de como a ameaça se concretizaria.

Emma, Adam, Gaël e Fleur tomaram alguns segundos para encarar a pequena que, ao calar a boca, abriu um sorriso meigo e inocente. E, então, deram continuidade à onda de risadas. Eles não tinham o melhor senso de humor do mundo e riam por qualquer coisa, no entanto esses aspectos nada os prejudicavam por estarem sempre juntos nas zoeiras.

“Falando sério”, Emma retomou, um sorriso animado substituindo as gargalhadas e provocações, “A feira é na sexta-feira, né?”.

A mais velha assentiu. “É o monopólio do assunto da escola”, comentou e depois arqueou as sobrancelhas, claramente incomodada com o que tinha acabado de se lembrar: “Na verdade, _nós_ somos a fofoca da escola, mas muita gente também está falando sobre a feira”.

À menção da atual circunstância, Adam e Gaël discretamente passaram os olhos pelas mesas ao redor, observando seus colegas de classe e os demais alunos da Lycée Moilère. A maioria estava concentrada em suas próprias rodinhas de conversa e em seus almoços, no entanto havia uma pequena parcela composta por pessoas isoladas em diferentes pontos que insistiam em observá-los e cochichar o que viam, seja lá o que viam.

Os dois se entreolharam e Adam foi aquele que comentou: “É, nós somos. Fico me perguntando como ninguém veio falar conosco ainda”.

“Não tiram os olhos da gente desde que pisamos o pé na escola hoje de manhã”, Gaël complementou colocando um pedaço de sua pizza na boca.

“Isso me incomoda mais do que eu imaginava que iria”, Fleur deu de ombros, deixando seu suco de lado, “E... quero conversar com vocês sobre a situação lá em casa. Mas acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar”.

“Gente demais”, Adam concordou e Emma assentiu com a cabeça, “Vamos terminar de comer e ir para nosso lugar. Um pouco de música e uma conversa sobre isso vai nos fazer bem”.

“Okay, mas enquanto terminamos: como estão os ensaios?”, a de cabelos preto-azulados retomou o assunto, animação voltando aos seus olhos.

É uma tradição da escola Lycée Moilère fazer uma Feira de Ciências e Artes logo no início do ano letivo. O objetivo para a diretora Caline Bustier é dar boas-vindas aos calouros e convidá-los a fazerem atividades extraclasses nos diversos clubes da escola. O objetivo para os estudantes, especialmente os representantes dos clubes, é quase se matarem em uma competição de quem panfleta melhor as atividades e consegue mais inscritos.

O Clube de Música, que Fleur, Adam e Ambre faziam parte, iria participar dos dois dias com estandes, cupcakes de instrumentos musicais e um pequeno show de talentos. Ao final, os três iriam fazer um pequeno show próprio no palco principal – evento que nunca tinha acontecido nos três anos que os gêmeos estavam na escola. O grupo de amigos deles como um todo estava confiante de que iriam ganhar a competição.

Ambre foi aquela a responder, cortando totalmente as intenções de uma também animada Fleur de continuar a falar: “Estão indo muito bem. Já escolhemos a música e ela tem um solo de guitarra e bateria perfeitos”, ela praticamente pulava na cadeira, sua voz fina subindo algumas oitavas enquanto falava.

Emma se voltou para o futuro-quase-próximo namorado ao seu lado, empurrando levemente os ombros dele com os dela. “Oh uau, parece que alguém vai ter seus quinze segundos de fama!”, comentou.

Ele a encarou, um sorriso se abrindo nos lábios e sua mão ainda entrelaçada com a dela embaixo da mesa. E deu de ombros, pronto para dar uma resposta modesta e sarcástica, como de costume. No entanto, isso não estava nos planos de Ambre.

“E...”, ela levantou um dedo impedindo o primo de falar, “Alugamos um jogo de luz completo. Estamos planejando apagar as luzes do local do show para que a atenção de todos estejam somente na gente. Isso sem mencionar os confetes preparados para o final”.

Gaël soltou uma risada ao lado dela enquanto observava a pequena. Enquanto ele e Fleur tinham seus dezoito anos e estavam no ano de graduação, Ambre tinha seus quinze anos e havia acabado de entrar na Lycée Moilère para o ensino médio. Do grupo, ela era mais nova e a que ficava mais animada com basicamente tudo que eles faziam. Sua animação, no entanto, não tinha a ver só com sua idade e ingenuidade: ela os lembrava muito de sua mãe. Entre a mãe mais discreta e tranquila que era tia Juleka e a mãe mais agitada e doce que era tia Rose, Ambre definitivamente havia puxado mais tia Rose.

“Com sorte, não precisaremos nos esforçar para animar a galera, Ambre vai fazer isso sem nem planejarmos!”, Adam conseguiu dizer rapidamente, antes que a morena recomeçasse. Com ar brincalhão, ele deu de ombros. Emma soltou uma risadinha.

“É claro que eu estou animada. Mama Rose está todos os dias treinando comigo aquecimentos de voz e exercícios. Nós _vamos_ ganhar essa feira, escreve o que estou lhes dizendo!”, a mais nova complementou, quase com fogo nos olhos.

“Perder em entusiasmo, pelo menos, não vamos”, Gaël adicionou, comendo o último pedaço de sua pizza.

“Bom, Ambre no vocal, Fleur na guitarra e monsieur Couffaine aqui na bateria... definitivamente iremos ganhar!”, Emma constatou apontando para Adam com a cabeça. Quando recebeu sorrisos de confiança dos quatro, ela continuou: “Tia Juleka também está ajudando?”.

“Sim!”, a mais nova soltou um gritinho pronta para recomeçar a explicar.

Dessa vez, Fleur foi mais astuta cortando a amiga sem cerimônias em um tipo de vingancinha branca, o sorriso de canto nos lábios. “Ela tem me dado muitas dicas nos acordes da guitarra”, respondeu, “Estou aprendendo muito com ela. Tio Luka é o próximo que vou encurralar para me dar algumas lições”.

Adam revirou os olhos, se endireitando na cadeira e acariciando a mão de Emma. “Não precisa encurralar ele”, explicou, como se fosse óbvio, “Meu pai adoraria sentar contigo para tocar. É só pedir”.

Fleur deu de ombros. “Encurralar as pessoas é mais divertido”, explicou simplesmente. E levantando-se, ela pegou sua mochila e seu violão: “Vamos?”.

Os outros quatro também se levantaram.

“Temos meia hora ainda até o sino bater”, Gaël informou.

Ambre assentiu recolhendo os lixos de todos e saltitando até a lixeira para descarta-los. Gaël, Adam e Emma se adiantaram, enquanto que Fleur ficou esperando a mais nova para ambas irem ao banheiro.

Caminhando lado a lado aos amigos, Adam observou a futura-quase-próxima namorada por alguns segundos. Parecia presa em seus próprios pensamentos de novo enquanto segurava a alça de sua bolsa-carteiro com força. Comprimiu os lábios, preocupado. Queria saber sobre o que ela estava refletindo tanto. Ele passou a mão no braço dela para chamar-lhe a atenção.

“Hey”, disse quando ela olhou pra ele, “Você está bem? Parece meio fora de órbita, de novo”.

Emma abriu um sorriso pequeno, como se tivesse sido pega no flagra.

“Ladybug me mandou mensagem dizendo que começo a missão com Bunnix hoje”, ela se aproximou mais dele e explicou em um tom de voz baixo, que somente os dois e o kwami em seus cabelos poderiam ouvir, “Plagg tentou me acalmar naquela hora que eu estava viajando com unicórnios”, soltou uma risadinha, “Mas... eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar, sabe. Adam... eu... é a primeira vez que faço algo do tipo. _Ladybug e Chat Noir_ são os heróis, _eu_ sou só uma garota normal. E eu sei que fui eu quem pedi, que enfrentei Ladybug para conseguir essa missão... Mas...”, e pausou suspirando: “Acho que isso é só ansiedade pré-missão mesmo”.

Adam parou por uns segundos no meio do caminho e envolveu a mão de Emma com a sua. Depois, olhando-a nos olhos, ele ergueu as mãos juntas e beijou a dela. “Sei que você pensou sobre isso, sobre os prós e contras e se você é qualificada ou não. Sei também que fez isso pensando exclusivamente no que é melhor para todos. Mas acho que só agora você está sentindo o que é realmente ser uma super-heroína, o que é você, Emma, fazer isso e não Ladybug e Chat Noir”, ele explicou calmamente e também aos sussurros, “E está tudo bem. Agreste, essa não é uma tarefa fácil. Você mesma me disse hoje mais cedo que há possibilidades de você falhar. Ter medo e sentir ansiedade é normal. Só lembra do porquê você escolheu participar da missão e você vai se sentir melhor”.

A jovem assentiu pensativa, olhando-o nos olhos. “Obrigada”, ela respondeu baixinho, “Santo queijo, ter você e Plagg comigo todo o tempo está me fazendo bem. Bom, você dá mais suporte... mas ele é engraçado”, e deu de ombros abrindo um sorriso travesso.

Adam riu baixinho. Sua risada ficou mais alta quando ele ouviu uma voz estridente sair dos cabelos de Emma dizendo: “Eu ouvi isso, minette. Como ousa?”.

Trocando sorrisos, eles localizaram Gaël os esperando há uma distância considerável. Ele estava com os braços cruzados e uma clara expressão divertida no rosto, enquanto segurava a alça da mochila nas costas.

“Vocês são tão óbvios!”, o amigo comentou quando eles se aproximaram, a expressão divertida se tornando incrédula.

“Do que você está falando? Somos só amigos muito próximos”, Emma desconversou.

“Vocês dois sabem do que eu estou falando!”, ele rebateu com uma cara de tédio.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, e no fim os futuro-quase-próximo namorados optaram por não responder. Um leve rubor, no entanto, preenchia os rostos de ambos. Gaël se limitou a revirar os olhos.

Quando Ambre e Fleur os alcançaram, os cinco saíram calmamente do refeitório para fora dos limites dos prédios, em direção ao espaço verde da escola que eles sempre passavam os almoços. Tentaram ao máximo ignorar as olhadas e cochichos das pessoas que encontraram pelo caminho. Era como se os colegas deles soubessem para onde eles estavam indo e o que iriam fazer, cada coisa que conversavam entre si e as atividades a que se dedicavam. Como se todos pudessem ler os pensamentos deles.

A vida pessoal deles nunca esteve tanto em destaque como nas últimas cinco horas.

“Eu escolho a primeira música”, Ambre se pronunciou deixando sua mochila no chão, “‘26’ do Granade”.

Fleur tirou uma manta de sua mochila, aquela que eles sempre usavam para fazer as rodas musicais no horário do almoço. “ _Essa_ é uma ótima escolha de música, maninha”, Adam lhe enviou uma piscadela estendendo a mão para que ela batesse, o que ela alegremente fez, e foi o primeiro a se sentar. Se endireitando, ele puxou Emma para que ela se sentasse no meio de suas pernas. A mais nova graciosamente se sentou ao lado deles, cruzando as pernas e colocando seu celular à frente dela. Os gêmeos se ajustaram na ponta da manta que havia sobrado, afastados um do outro para que Fleur tivesse espaço o suficiente para acomodar o violão e tocar.

“Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas acho que esses tempos são perfeitos para nós sermos filhos do Chat Noir e da Rena Rouge”, Emma soltou o comentário sarcástico, se aninhando a Adam.

“Cara, vocês acreditam que hoje de manhã havia pelo menos umas dez cartas de desconhecidos na nossa caixa do correio?”, Fleur comentou colocando seu violão no colo e suspirando, “Eu sinceramente nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer. Já lidávamos com coisas parecidas, mas agora a situação ficou fora dos limites. Uma menina me mandou mensagem no Instagram perguntando se eu poderia enviar uma foto autografada da Rena Rouge e quando eu disse ‘não’, ela insistiu e insistiu. Estão literalmente tirando nossa privacidade, nos perseguindo, nos... agredindo!”.

Gaël assentiu com a cabeça, dando força ao desabafo da irmã. “Hoje minha mãe decidiu trabalhar em casa com uma papelada lá. Ela disse que estava cansada, que em casa ficaria mais relaxada, mas estava claro como água que ela queria evitar as pessoas na emissora. Ela tem medo de que o trabalho dela fique prejudicado por ela ser uma super-heroína. Sabe o que é assistir de camarote Alya Césaire fugir de briga? Nunca vi minha mãe fugir de qualquer coisa na vida dela!”.

Emma se endireitou, ainda sentada entre as pernas de Adam, mas mais afastada dele. Ela brincava com os dedos das mãos enquanto decidia o que diria aos seus amigos. Obviamente as coisas que eles desabafaram eram consequências das ações de Biston e não havia ninguém a se culpar a não ser ele. No entanto, ele não necessariamente estava ao alcance para ser culpado e assumir responsabilidade por seus atos no momento, estava? Tia Alya e sua família estavam pagando um preço muito caro por algo que eles não haviam feito, enfrentando consequências que eles não esperavam ter de lidar.

Ela soltou um suspiro, a mesma raiva que sentiu no dia anterior crescendo no peito. A diferença do sentimento era que dessa vez não vinha acompanhado de impotência, vinha carregado de determinação. _Ela_ tinha nas mãos o caminho da mudança, da reparação _total_ dos danos causados por Biston. De um jeito, ela tinha a solução para pará-lo, para fazê-lo pagar por seus atos.

E... uau, ela _iria_ fazê-lo pagar.

“Isso é tão injusto”, ela comentou passando as mãos no rosto, soltando um grunhido irritado, “Mas isso vai acabar, gente. O esquadrão não está com os braços cruzados”.

“Definitivamente, não. Não podemos discutir detalhes assim ao ar livre, mas com certeza eles irão responder fogo com fogo”, Adam complementou abraçando a cintura de Emma e colocando a cabeça no ombro dela. Isso a fez se endireitar e passar as mãos em cima dos braços dele em sua barriga. O suspiro que saiu de sua boca dessa vez foi de puro conforto e quentura.

“É, não acompanhamos, mas ficamos sabendo da reunião de ontem”, Fleur respondeu, os ombros ainda caídos.

Ao lado deles, Ambre escutava tudo silenciosamente, a expressão preocupada em seu rosto geralmente meigo. Como suas mães não faziam parte do esquadrão e haviam devolvido os miraculous que lhes foram emprestados durante uma época, não tinha acesso a todas as notícias e informações em primeira mão. No entanto, suas mães eram amigas muito íntimas dos heróis e conheciam suas identidades secretas, especialmente quando dois deles eram tio Luka e tia Marinette. Então, ela também estava envolvida nesse meio e compreendia a frustração de seus amigos, embora não pudesse compartilhá-la.

“Sinto muito, gente, de verdade. Estar nessa situação deve ser terrível”, a pequena disse, o tom de voz carregado de tristeza.

Gaël abriu um sorriso para ela. “É, está sendo terrível mesmo, mas é como a Emma disse: essa situação tem data de validade. Gosto de me manter esperançoso!”, disse, “E fica mais fácil de suportar tendo o apoio e os ouvidos de vocês”.

“Bom, a gente é meio que uma família gigante. Nossos pais são amigos e nós crescemos juntos, nos atormentando. Acho que não tem muito o que fazer além de nos apoiar e mantermo-nos próximos, certo?”, Adam deu de ombros adicionando um leve tom de sarcasmo em sua fala, mesmo que estivesse dizendo verdades.

Ambre soltou risadinhas. “É, certo”, concordou.

“Bom, acho melhor darmos início à nossa roda musical. Faltam só vinte minutos para o sino bater”, Gaël avisou sacando seu celular do bolso e olhando a tela, “Eu escolho a segunda música e é Deathly Intentions do Jagged Stone”.

“Uh! Essa é velha, mas é do Rei!”, Adam gritou reverberando uma animação repentina. Em seus braços, Emma abriu um sorriso preguiçoso e assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com ele.

Então, ajeitando o violão em seu colo, Fleur iniciou os primeiros acordes da música 26 do Grenade e logo a voz doce e harmônica de Ambre preencheu o silêncio do espaço verde da Lycée Moilère.

Sentada no sofá da casa dos Dupain-Agreste, como já estava virando seu costume, Bunnix encarou Marinette e Gatuna. As janelas da sala de estar, assim como as cortinas, estavam fechadas e todos os eletrônicos estavam desligados. As crianças estavam em seus quartos ocupadas com dever de casa do dia e contando os minutos para irem visitar Adrien no hospital. Quanto à mãe e filha, elas estavam lado a lado no mesmo móvel, Marinette ainda um pouco atônita pela nova aparência de Emma, provavelmente pelo quão ameaçadora e feroz ela estava.

A transformação havia caído como uma luva na gatinha.

Com os cabelos preto-azulados em um rabo de cavalo alto e muito longo, o traje de couro preto bem ajustado em seu corpo e as botas acima dos joelhos, ela parecia uma versão menos parecida de Lady Noire e mais semelhante ao Chat Noir, especialmente por causa do sino pendurado no pescoço. No entanto, ainda assim, havia algo único que diferenciava Gatuna das versões de Marinette e Adrien utilizando o miraculous do gato preto.

Talvez fosse o bastão cinza dividido em dois colocado no formato de “X” nas costas da heroína... ela realmente não conseguia dizer.

Bunnix estava satisfeita com o resultado, _isso_ poderia assinalar com firmeza.

“Está quase na hora”, Marinette disse, um pouco relutante, “Vamos repassar as estratégias?”.

Gatuna assentiu. “A ideia é Bunnix ficar dentro do portal e eu encabeçar a missão de reconhecimento, explorando as possibilidades dentro do espaço-tempo que entrarmos por vez. No caso, meu objetivo é observar quem entra e sai da mansão Agreste e identificar possíveis suspeitos”, explicou repassando tudo que havia escutado da reunião do esquadrão e o que sua mãe havia instruído mais cedo.

“Exatamente”, Bunnix confirmou inclinando o corpo para frente, prestes a elaborar mais sobre as estratégias. Seu tom era muito sério. “Eu farei algo semelhante dentro do portal, mas de uma forma muito generalista. Olhar cada momento dentro de cada espaço-tempo dos anos 2016 a 2021 levaria um tempo gigante que não temos o luxo de gastar. Fazer isso é entregar logo o jogo para Biston e dar-nos por vencidas. E isso, _jamais_!”, fez uma pausa enquanto Marinette assentia e Gatuna soltava um “nem pensar!”, “Então, esse trabalho de formiga quem vai fazer é você, gatinha. Eu vou buscar os espaço-tempos que seriam mais prováveis de terem suspeitos e você vai se infiltrar neles e bancar a vigia na casa do Agreste-Pai”.

“Okay”, Gatuna juntou as mãos, mexendo dedos em dedos, e comprimiu os lábios, “Isso tudo eu entendi perfeitamente”.

“Isso é ótimo, gatinha. Essas são as instruções iniciais. Não temos necessariamente um plano detalhado e uma lista de objetivos mega específicos para cumprirmos; o espaço-tempo é muito fluído e mutável para isso. Trabalharemos na maioria do tempo com imprevistos e estratégias criadas no calor do momento”, Bunnix continuou, ainda em sua explicação metódica, “Mas... vamos ter a rotina de reportar ao esquadrão depois de cada viagem, então todos os dias voltaremos ao presente”.

“Faz todo sentido”, Gatuna assentiu.

“Esse é um ponto importante”, Marinette tomou a fala, olhando as duas nos olhos, “Tanto para zelarmos pela segurança de vocês duas quanto para manter os demais atualizados e montarmos uma estratégia em conjunto. Então, não importa o horário, voltem para casa”.

“Mais uma coisa e talvez a mais essencial de todas: a linha do tempo é frágil, gatinha”, a heroína da evolução encarou a mais jovem, a expressão impassível no rosto e difícil de ser ignorada, “Sua identidade deve ser mantida em segredo a todo instante, não importando quem você encontre. Pode ser minha versão no passado, sua mãe, seu pai, um desconhecido, mendigo na rua... não importa! Na verdade, ficamos calados ainda mais se for uma pessoa conhecida”.

Gatuna assentiu com a cabeça, tomando como verdade cada palavra de sua tia.

“E nós não falamos sobre o futuro, não damos detalhes sórdidos, no máximo informamos que viemos de outro espaço-tempo para não fritarmos a cabeça das pessoas que encontramos. Mas só damos essa informação para pessoas importantes!”, Bunnix continuou apontando um dedo para ela, “A Ladybug e o Chat Noir do passado sabem da minha existência desde o início, então eles não ficarão surpresos caso você se esbarre com eles e tenha de dar explicações. No entanto, _nunca_ fale para eles que é filha dos dois. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que eles racharam a lua ao meio. E civis? _Nunca_! Muito menos as versões dos heróis como civis, eles não sabem quem são um e outro por baixo da máscara”.

“Oh uau, isso é muita coisa para digerir!”, Gatuna comentou, meio tonta, “Mas estou acompanhando”.

“É realmente uma coisa esmagadora!”, a heroína afirmou, “Para essa missão, gatinha, esqueça o que seus pais te ensinaram sobre integridade: você vai ter de mentir e manipular as pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que sejam aqueles que você ama”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE, GENTE, GENTE SIM, ESTÁ ACONTECENDO. PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É UMA DAS VIAGENS AO PASSADO.  
> EU TO MUITO ANSIOSA em mostrar como vai ser para vcs, embora eu não vá mentir: tá dando um trabalho DO CACETE.  
> Quero falar algo com vocês também: a fanfic se passa 23 anos depois do momento atual do desenho e MUITA COISA ACONTECEU. Para construir essa história, eu realmente desenvolvi todos esses acontecimentos e eu vou escrevê-los como spin-offs e postar no AO3 os alinhando à fanfic, mas em histórias diferentes. Vou fazer isso porque não tem como contar tudo do passado para vcs aqui, gente. Essa fanfic segue um plot, um propósito então MUITA coisa vai ficar em aberto e sem explicação. Mas eu quero contar essas mini histórias para vcs e construir realmente todo esse mundo. ENTÃO, MUITO IMPORTANTE: quero saber de vocês o que vocês gostariam de ler nos spin-offs. Sei que a fanfic tá no início ainda, agora que estamos entrando no meio dela, então entendo que vocês não possam responder isso agora se realmente não puderem, mas me contem: o que vocês mais querem saber do passado desses nossos personagens lindos?  
> No glossário, ele explica umas curiosidades que adicionei ao longo do capítulo. Tem um que não está ai, que é: o nome Ambre veio de uma das minhas personagens favoritas de Amor Doce University Life (um jogo que é clichê, mas que eu gosto muito), o nome é a versão francesa da pedra preciosa "ámbar". Os demais estão abaixo.  
> Glossário:  
> Chat Noir é a versão francesa de “Cat Noir” da versão brasileira e americana.  
> Lady Noire é o nome dado à Marinette usando o miraculous do gato preto.  
> Minette significa “gatinha” em francês.  
> Grenade é o nome fictício de uma banda chamada “Paramore”. A música “26” realmente pertence a esses lindos talentosos: https://youtu.be/8Ju7T4J1qbc :)  
> Deathly Intentions é uma música fictícia que eu criei para ser do Jagged Stone.  
> Lycée Moilère é o nome de uma escola de ensino médio que existe de verdade em Paris.  
> UM BEIJO <3


	8. 2017, 08 de julho. 15:00 às 18:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OIE MEUS MIRACULERS, EU VOLTEI.  
> Caraca, eu devo tantas desculpas que eu nem sei como começar hehehehe 53 dias sem postar... Bom, acho que o que importa é que eu estou de volta e não pretendo desistir! Agradeço imensamente a todos os que esperaram e que me mostraram apoio. Foi de muita valia isso tudo ♥  
> Nesse tempo que fiquei afastada, trabalhei nos capítulos e no planejamento da história. Como eu falei antes, as viagens no tempo são bem complexas de escrever e eu estou tendo mais gasto de energia e neurônios do que eu achei que teria com o planejamento dessa fanfic, mas estou conseguindo aos pouquinhos e com muita paciência consigo mesma. Peço paciência de vcs também hehe E TAMBÉM ESTIVE OCUPADA COM O MAIS NOVO SPIN-OFF. Para quem não viu ainda, postei o primeiro capítulo do spin-off de comemoração de 10 capítulos de MdB "(Des)Harmonia" sobre a história do casal Agraine, Emma e Adam. Deem uma olhadinha no meu perfil para ler, quem se interessar. Vou deixar o link nas notas finais...  
> SEM MAIS DELONGAS, não tenho muito a dizer sobre o capítulo, além de que estou ansiosa pelas reações, teorias e comentários de vcs. VEM AÍ O INÍCIO DAS VIAGENS NO TEMPO e com isso, o início do meio da nossa história!  
> UM BEIJO. Glossário nas notas finais.

Saindo do portal, a primeira coisa que Gatuna avistou foi o céu azul de Paris, típico de um meio de tarde. O sol estava brilhante e por causa do macacão e bota pretos que vestia, ela estava sentindo mais calor do que gostaria. Estava enfrentando, de repente, uma tarde de verão quando antes o que havia era uma noite fresca do início do outono. Ela se sentiu totalmente fora do lugar, como se fosse uma estranha, o que de fato era... pelo menos naquele espaço-tempo.

“É isso, gatinha”, Bunnix colocou a cabeça para fora do portal. A jovem virou para trás e encarou a expressão séria, mas confiante da tia, “Eu me manterei aqui nesse espaço-tempo, mas não ficarei à vista. Você consegue falar comigo pelo comunicador, okay? Estarei disponível o tempo inteiro”, ela disse em um tom gentil, “Não precisa ficar com vergonha de vir atrás de mim. É a primeira vez que você usa o miraculous, então complicações e problemas são o esperado. Estamos nisso juntas!”, abriu um sorriso e Gatuna assentiu, sorrindo também mesmo um pouco nervosa, “Agora: arrebenta! E o essencial: discrição!”.

Dito isso, Bunnix fechou o portal deixando Gatuna sozinha. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Era hora do show. Sua tia estava há uma ligação de distância, porém ela também tinha tarefas dela própria dentro do portal. A jovem teria que colocar a missão em movimento naquele espaço-tempo sozinha. Bom, não inteiramente sozinha. Ela tinha Plagg, por mais que ele não pudesse se comunicar com ela.

“Okay, Plagg”, ela sussurrou levantando seu olhar, “Primeiro, vamos nos localizar”.

Ela olhou ao seu redor. Estava em um telhado, o que possibilitava um maior alcance de localização de lugares específicos e de acontecimentos importantes. E à sua frente, estava a grande, imponente e um pouco assustadora Mansão Agreste, o lar de seu avô. Se situava de cara à lateral do lugar, onde podia avistar grandes janelas que tomavam toda a parede e através delas, um pouco do que havia dentro.

Gatuna se sentiu um pouco amedrontada. Faziam muitas semanas desde que não visitava o lugar, mesmo antes do ataque de Biston. Não era do costume de seu pai voltar à casa onde passou sua infância e adolescência e sua mãe não interferia na decisão dele de se manter afastado. Raras eram as vezes em que realmente passavam tempo lá. E nos momentos de reunião de família, os Dupain-Agreste eram os anfitriões, frequentemente. Ela não compreendia por completo as razões, porém sabia que antes de seus pais se casarem, seu avô e seu pai não se davam muito bem. Era óbvio que Emma queria compreender mais acerca dessa situação, no entanto ela não podia forçar seu pai a falar sobre tempos que eram desconfortáveis. Ele falaria quando estivesse pronto para contar a ela.

A situação, no entanto, estava prestes a ser modificada, pois ela iria ficar sabendo de mais informações ao se infiltrar na casa. Aquela seria a primeira vez de verdade em que Gatuna tomaria tempo para explorar a fortaleza de Gabriel Agreste, rótulo que sua tia Alya costumava usar frequentemente.

Apesar de assustada, ela tinha de admitir para si mesma: estava curiosa e ansiosa.

Tentando se camuflar entre as vigas, se agachou na posição tipicamente felina. Não queria ser vista por ninguém e muito menos chamar a atenção por estar em cima do telhado sem nenhuma razão aparente. No entanto, uma passada de olho em seu traje e ela soube que o plano de discrição estava fadado ao fracasso.

Gatuna estava vestida com couro preto por todo o seu corpo em uma tarde de céu limpo e em cima de um prédio revestido por pedras de cor clara. Exagero ou não, ela poderia muito bem ser confundida com um farol potencialmente perfeito para atrair problemas. A ideia exatamente oposta de discrição! Definitivamente não poderia prosseguir com a missão assim, dando a entender para todos que havia mais uma portadora do miraculous do gato preto à solta por Paris.

Então, ela abriu um sorriso de canto, tendo uma ideia. E sussurrando “claws in”, a super-heroína de couro preto colado ao corpo Gatuna deu lugar à Emma, a adolescente sem nenhum atrativo para olhos desconhecidos vestindo jeans e um moletom caído nos ombros.

Plagg apareceu em sua frente, sustentando tédio nos grandes olhos inteiramente verde-claros. “Minette, eu não pensei que teria de te explicar os básicos, mas em missões, nós nos mantemos transformados e cobrimos nossas identidades secretas”, disse de maneira sarcástica e cruzando as patas traseiras no ar.

Emma revirou os olhos. “Tenta insinuar que sou estúpida _de novo_ e arque com as consequências!”, semicerrou os olhos apontando o dedo indicador para o kwami. Então, deu de ombros, “É só que o traje não vai nos ajudar agora, Plagg. É chamativo demais para uma missão de reconhecimento que requer que sejamos invisíveis”.

Ele colocou as patas dianteiras apoiadas nos joelhos minúsculos. “Justo! Mas como você vai descer esses prédios e como vai manter sua identidade?”, perguntou.

“Ninguém me conhece aqui nesse espaço-tempo. Vantagens de ser a filha das pessoas que atualmente não tem filhos”, ela respondeu de imediato, como se fosse óbvio, “E... Não consigo acreditar que você esqueceu que eu faço Parkour”, fez uma pausa abrindo um sorriso presunçoso, “E em Paris, capital do Parkour, duvido muito que as pessoas vão estranhar uma garota saltitando pelos prédios e telhados”.

Plagg assentiu. “Você realmente pensa rápido”, comentou arqueando suas sobrancelhas, “Te dizer, minette, você não vai precisar de tanta ajuda como eu pensei. É esperta e astuta como um Gato Preto tem de ser”.

O sorriso de Emma se alargou, agora genuinamente contente pelo voto de confiança de seu kwami. Depois voltou seu olhar novamente para a Mansão Agreste, dessa vez se concentrando em visualizar o local para além das janelas da lateral da casa. A tarefa se mostrava difícil, no entanto. Havia uma distância considerável do prédio onde estava para o cômodo dentro da casa e o reflexo dos raios solares batiam nos vidros, cegando-a.

Ela ia sugerir que eles mudassem de lugar, frustrada, quando ouviu Plagg dizer: “É o quarto do Adrien da mansão”, ele informou. Quando ela o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, perguntando silenciosamente como ele sabia e conseguia _enxergar_ daquela distância, ele deu de ombros: “Eu conheço o quarto dele como conheço meu estoque de queijos em casa! E minha visão avançada ajuda”.

A jovem deu dois passos à frente, interessada: “O que está acontecendo lá?”.

Plagg tomou alguns segundos para observar, as patas traseiras ainda cruzadas. “Nino, Ivan, Kim e Max junto com Markov acabaram de chegar e Gorilla os deixou sozinhos com o Adrien”, respondeu e imediatamente depois soltou um miado surpreso, como se houvesse acabado de lembrar de algo, “Santo queijo! Eu lembro desse dia! Prepare-se, minette, porque com o gato fora, os ratos fizeram a festa. Bunnix nos enviou justamente para o dia em que a Mansão Agreste mais recebeu convidados na vida”.

Emma franziu o cenho, se aproximando do kwami. “Como assim?”, questionou.

Ele abriu um sorriso travesso. “Espere e verá”, disse simplesmente.

“Ah, não”, ela respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura, “Ver, eu verei. Esperar? Não. Vamos descer e buscar um esconderijo próximo ao portão para eu verificar cada um desses convidados que entrarão e sairão da mansão”, e se virando e indo em direção à beira do prédio, ela olhou o kwami de esguelha, “Sinta-se à vontade para ficar no meu cabelo, Plagg”.

“Com certeza. Não perderei nunca a chance de te ver incorporando a verdadeira gata de rua que você é, minette!”, o kwami comentou flutuando rapidamente até o topo da cabeça dela.

Olhando para baixo, Emma analisou cada protuberância que havia na arquitetura do prédio e quantas janelas haviam, buscando por pontos onde poderia se segurar e utilizar como apoio para descer sem se machucar. A distância grande do topo para o chão não a assustou em nada, como deveria fazer com alguém que não estivesse habituado àquilo. E ela estava. Tão habituada que era como se tivesse nascido para escalar, pular e descer construções urbanas. Na verdade, a altura a deixava animada para o que estava por vir.

Pronta, ela se virou de frente para a parede e desceu seu corpo pendurando-se por suas mãos. Seu coração começou a acelerar e a adrenalina passou a agitar seu interior. Ela amava isso. Sentiu o seu peso exercer pressão nos dedos e sem pensar duas vezes, soltou-se da viga que segurava alcançando com a velocidade alta da queda a janela que estava logo abaixo. Seu cabelo se agitou com o pulo e o vento e Plagg segurou mais firme as mechas com suas patinhas. Emma utilizou seus pés como apoio para alcançar as janelas que estavam a baixo, em fileira, até o chão e ininterruptamente desceu em menos de um minuto.

Pousou no chão se agachando para receber o impacto e respirou fundo retomando o fôlego. Com o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos e seus membros animados com o exercício, ela se sentiu viva. Por efeito, seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso. Ela tinha acabado de descer um prédio muito alto com velocidade e destreza impressionantes. O quão maravilhoso isso era? Os dois anos praticando Parkour intensivamente e as corridas pela cidade valeram à pena.

Então, ela correu percorrendo a lateral da Mansão Agreste até à sua frente. E se deparou com a entrada para a estação do metrô e um chafariz imenso e elegante logo atrás. Haviam pessoas ao redor, indo e vindo em direções diferentes, sentadas às mesas nos cafés e restaurantes próximos. Se alguma delas havia percebido os movimentos radicais que ela havia feito há segundos, não demonstraram nenhuma estranheza ou suspeita.

Emma se sentiu aliviada. Até o momento, tudo bem. Segue-se a missão!

Respirando fundo e colocando a expressão mais casual e inocente possível no rosto, ela caminhou tranquilamente até o chafariz, sentando-se à beira e sacando seu celular no ato. Sentiu Plagg se mexer entre seus cabelos próximo à nuca; isso a assegurou que ele estava escondido e seguro. Fingiu por um tempo estar conversando com alguém por mensagens e passava seu olhar de maneira discreta pela rua e pela Mansão.

Foi quando avistou dois rapazes cruzando os portões de ferro, um de casaco vermelho e outro de cabelos vermelhos. Franziu o cenho se afastando do chafariz e se aproximando da porta da estação de metrô. Colocou o celular no ouvido, mesmo não tendo recebido nenhuma ligação, e sussurrou: “Plagg, fale comigo e me ajude a fingir que estou conversando pelo telefone”.

“Tudo bem, minette”, ele respondeu, “Hmmm... já sei o assunto perfeito para conversarmos: você chegou a ver a Gentlemen’s Cheese desse mês?”.

Emma soltou uma risada enquanto mantinha seus olhos no portão e se aproximava mais de maneira casual. “Não, Plagg, você sabe que não sou tão antenada nos assuntos do queijo como você. Eu só gosto da pizza de quatro queijos mesmo”, afirmou de um jeito divertido, “Mas eu tenho algo que nós dois conseguimos conversar: se meu pai está recebendo pessoas na mansão, onde está vovô Gabriel?”.

O kwami soltou um suspiro. “Você não consegue aguentar a curiosidade, não é?”, comentou com um tom cheio de tédio e zoeira, “Adrien e o resto do mundo acham que Gabriel está no Japão em um tipo de conferência ou semana da moda, sei lá e não me importo. O ponto é que na verdade, ele não está. Nino teve a ideia de ter uma reunião só de homens e aí os caras começaram a chegar de todos os lugares. Foi insuportável!”, explicou.

“O gato saiu e os ratos fizeram a festa”, a jovem repetiu o que ele havia dito antes interessada e pensativa, mas sem tirar seus olhos do portão, “Faz sentido. Eles estão tecnicamente fazendo uma festa escondido, então? Isso é estranho. Por que fazer escondido?”.

Ele soltou um grunhido de desconforto. Da perspectiva dela, sua voz parecia um pouco nervosa. “Ah é... seus pais não te contaram essa parte”, ele sussurrou, mas ela conseguiu ouvir. A jovem o esperou continuar sustentando o silêncio e o kwami suspirou de novo, “Tem coisas que você não conhece com profundidade, Emma. O seu avô Gabriel é uma pessoa muito melhor do que o pai do Adrien jamais foi, se é que você me entende”.

Emma arregalou levemente os olhos, ficando preocupada com o tom sério de seu kwami, especialmente porque ele não utilizou seu costumeiro apelido para ela e ao invés, a chamou pelo seu nome. Ela abriu a boca para questioná-lo mais acerca dessa situação e parou abruptamente ao visualizar uma figura familiar correr até o portão da Mansão Agreste. Ela tomou dois segundos para estudar os jeans cor-de-rosa e os cabelos preto-azulados amarrados em duas marias-chiquinhas: “Espera... aquela é a minha mãe?”.

Colocando a cabeça para fora do cabelo dela, Plagg colocou os olhos na menina com a mão no interfone e assentiu: “Sim, essa é a mini Marinette”, confirmou movendo seu olhar para sua portadora que encarava a versão mais nova de sua mãe.

O kwami a observou se aproximar mais da ponta da escada que levava à estação de metrô, um pouco hipnotizada pela visão quase trinta anos mais nova daquela que ela conhece. Ele soltou mais um suspiro de alívio, grato pela mudança na situação em que se encontravam e a troca de foco de sua portadora. Plagg definitivamente não era o mais indicado para ter esse tipo de conversa com ela. Adrien era. E ele se certificaria de que eles esperassem chegar em casa para que ela pudesse conversar com a pessoa apropriada para isso.

“Santo queijo!”, ouviu-a sussurrar, “Ela está tão diferente... Mais baixa, óbvio que mais jovem, mas... tão mais inocente...”

E então, sem que eles estivessem esperando, uma onda sonora de força ensurdecedora jogou Marinette e Emma violentamente para trás fazendo-as caírem no chão. Com sorte, nenhuma das duas caiu de encontro a algo que poderia machucá-las de verdade. Depois da onda, veio um barulho alto e estridente similar a uma música que preenchia a rua e parecia sair diretamente da mansão. E ao fundo, um pouco distante, ela pôde ver e ouvir alarmes de carros serem soados por terem sido capotados e jogados nas calçadas.

Mantendo-se deitada por alguns segundos mais, Emma tentou compreender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ela estava recebendo informações em uma rapidez absurda e falhando em assimilá-las com profundidade. A dor em sua cabeça e corpo era prova disso. Não estava conseguindo lidar com a quantidade de tapas que estava levando. O nervosismo da missão. A mudança abrupta de ambiente. A relação aparentemente pior do que ela pensava entre seu pai e seu avô. Sua mãe aparecendo. E ainda por cima, ser nocauteada por uma onda sonora que ela não tinha ideia de onde vinha ou o porquê de ter sido criada.

Com um pulo, ainda se sentindo tonta e sobrecarregada, ela levantou e passou o olhar por todos os lados, tentando ficar alerta. Tinha o cenho franzido. “Plagg, o que foi isso? É um akumatizado?”, perguntou ao kwami que soltava pequenos miados de reclamação devido aos movimentos bruscos.

“Na verdade, não. Pode ficar de boas por agora, minette. O akumatizado só vai aparecer daqui a duas horas, mais ou menos”, ele respondeu, “Isso foi o resultado do hacking que o Max e o Markov fizeram no sistema elétrico da mansão. Se estivéssemos dentro do quarto do Adrien agora, estaríamos surdos por causa da música alta insuportável”.

A jovem levantou uma sobrancelha, mais aliviada, porém igualmente confusa. “Essa potência toda... O que eles estão tentando fazer: uma festa ou destruir a cidade?”, ela comentou sarcástica, “Plagg, o que de fato está acontecendo aqui?”.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, no entanto, uma movimentação nova no portão chamou a atenção de ambos. Dentro do pátio da mansão, ela pôde avistar um homem grande de roupas azuis marchando em direção à porta da frente, provavelmente com muita raiva, e sua mini mãe pulando e choramingando junto ao portão. Emma franziu o cenho, se aproximando novamente da situação e de maneira discreta, embora ela tivesse a sensação de que as pessoas não estivessem tão interessadas nos atos dela depois da onda sonora que fez carros capotarem na rua.

E passou as mãos no rosto, sentindo os ombros pesarem.

Estava perdendo foco do que realmente era sua prioridade ali.

“Santo queijo, Plagg! Eu... eu não sei o que estou fazendo mais. É muita coisa! Como Bunnix consegue fazer isso?”, questionou de maneira retórica, a voz cheia de frustração, “Eu preciso deixar pra lá essas informações sobre meus pais e ser mais objetiva... chega de distrações! O foco é na missão!”, e depois de receber um miado como resposta, ela afirmou: “Okay... Tem pessoas demais entrando naquela casa que eu não faço ideia de quais sejam suas intenções. E eu não consigo analisar melhor essa situação plantada aqui no lado de fora! Temos que entrar”.

O kwami soltou mais um miado, esse de concordância. “O ponto é: só entram garotos lá dentro. É a lei que Nino fez o Gorilla concordar. Você vai ver, por exemplo, que Marinette não vai conseguir passar pelo portão”, ele explicou apontando à exata situação que acontecia à frente deles.

Emma prestou atenção em sua mãe, observando o quão triste e desapontada estava enquanto assistia um garoto de casaco e cabelos azuis entrar na mansão e ela ser deixada de fora, por ser uma menina. Ela demorou sua análise um pouco no garoto o achando incrivelmente familiar também. “Espera... aquele é o tio Luka?”, perguntou arregalando seus olhos. De maneira rápida, no entanto, ela própria mudou o assunto e balançou a cabeça negativamente, o cenho franzido de determinação: “Não! Foco! Então, eu preciso ser um menino para entrar... Plagg, consegue me transformar em um menino?”.

“Um menino normal, você diz?”, o kwami perguntou retoricamente e com um tom tedioso, “Sem máscaras, armas e trajes de super-herói?”. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, séria. Ele concordou: “Sim, eu posso. Você ainda terá meus poderes, a proteção da magia e o acesso ao bastão, mas a aparência vai ser diferente, comum. É algo simples de resolver, minette. Não subestime minhas habilidades!”.

Ela sorriu presunçosamente. “Vamos ver, então, até onde vai suas habilidades, Plagg!”, ela disse, “Me faça um menino!”.

Dentro do _burrow_ , Bunnix estava tentando se ater a um espaço-tempo de cada vez. Era uma tarefa cansativa, que na maioria das vezes exigia uma grande atenção a detalhes e um raciocínio lógico avançado. No entanto, era mais fácil e simples do que olhar quatro ou cinco espaços-tempo de uma vez. E a deixava menos ansiosa.

Deixando Emma cuidando sozinha do batalhão que havia feito Party Crasher aparecer, ela se pôs a vasculhar o passado entre os anos de 2016 e 2021 atrás de suspeitos nos casos em que a Mansão Agreste foi alvo de visitas. O ponto positivo em toda a sua busca era que Gabriel tinha a fama de ser um frio e muito antissocial homem de negócios, além de ser um pai superprotetor e controlador, então raras eram as pessoas que de fato queriam estar ao seu lado ou adentrar a fortaleza que ele chamava de casa. E quanto menos pessoas queriam estar lá, menos eram as pessoas que ela tinha de investigar.

Estar agradecida por Gabriel ter sido um homem desagradável era novo para ela.

Tirando o episódio de Party Crasher, Bunnix havia contado aproximadamente oito pessoas específicas visitando a mansão: Nino Lahiffe, Ladybug e Chat Noir, Félix Graham de Vanily, Lila Rossi, a versão akumatizada de Audrey Bourgeois: Style Queen e sua filha Chloè Bourgeois, além das vezes em que Marinette foi à porta da mansão para entregar presentes a Adrien ou quando ela liderou o grupo de amigos para pedir à Gabriel que deixasse o filho viajar à Nova York com eles.

A heroína da evolução excluiu como suspeitos Nino, Ladybug e, portanto, Marinette, Chat Noir e Chloè por serem atuais aliados, porém não deixou de vasculhar detalhadamente as consequências da entrada deles na mansão e quais outras pessoas acabaram por levar com eles. Também excluiu Audrey Bourgeois pela óbvia constatação de que ela estaria idosa o suficiente para tramar algo no presente, não antes de, assim como os demais, ter suas ações verificadas. No fim, as telas ovais do _burrow_ não lhe mostraram nenhum potencial risco em todos esses momentos. Todos eles agiram normalmente cuidando de seus próprios narizes e nenhum chegou nem dois metros do miraculous de Nooroo, do covil do Hawkmoth ou nada relacionado.

Isso a deixava com os festeiros de Party Crasher, que competia à Emma verificar, e os dois que combinavam mais com o título de “suspeitos” por conta de seus históricos: Lila Rossi e Félix Graham de Vanily.

Antes de seguir com os dois, Bunnix ativou a tela de onde poderia ver Gatuna em ação. Fazia isso de dez em dez minutos, comprometida com a avaliação dos progressos da jovem e zelando por sua segurança. Mesmo sendo parceiras de missão e Emma estar sendo protegida por Plagg, ela ainda era responsável pela filha dos seus amigos e a ficante, namorada, seja o que for de seu enteado.

Era tudo que importava: Emma tinha de voltar sem nenhum arranhão.

Ela assistiu por dois minutos a jovem percorrer os telhados, descer de um prédio como a praticante de Parkour que era e se pôr a vigiar a porta da mansão. Também percebeu o cuidado e o esforço para ser discreta que ela fazia, seguindo à risca suas instruções e colocando a missão como prioridade. Isso a fez sorrir largamente.

Não foram só as previsões do futuro que fizeram Bunnix decidir que Emma a acompanhasse, ela também acreditava piamente que a jovem era qualificada.

Voltando à sua investigação, ela se concentrou nas ações de Félix Graham de Vanily. Na única vez em que ele visitou a mansão, no aniversário de um ano de desaparecimento de sua tia Emélie Agreste, se mostrou um estrategista frio e calculista que fazia de tudo para atingir seu objetivo. Conseguiu enganar a todos com seu disfarce de Adrien, inclusive Ladybug, e no fim, manteve sua pose de Meu-Pai-Morreu-E-Isso-Justifica-Minhas-Ações-Cruéis e obteve o que desejava: o anel de casamento dos Graham de Vanily para presentear sua mãe, Amelie. Na visita, ele também não chegou a saber de algo relacionado ao miraculous de Nooroo ou nem mesmo mostrou suspeitar que Gabriel fosse Hawkmoth.

No entanto, ele ainda era um forte indicado. Assim como Lila Rossi.

Bunnix começou vasculhando o primeiro contato de Lila com a mansão, quando ela mentiu para Nathalie e Gorilla para entrar e passar mais tempo com Adrien. As ações dela daquele dia geraram a segunda akumatização de Kagami. E aos quatorze anos de idade, a jovenzinha não estava nem arrependida de ter causado tanto sofrimento aos demais. Prestando atenção em detalhes, a heroína descobriu que naquela mesma semana, dias depois do ataque de Oni-chan, Gabriel Agreste chamou Lila para conversar na mansão dele e ali eles firmaram um acordo.

Curioso... Ela tinha certeza que nenhum dos membros do esquadrão sabia que Gabriel havia se interessado pelas ações cruéis e estratégicas de Lila e que havia feito uma parceria com ela.

Essa era uma pista e tanto!

Mais interessada, Bunnix seguiu observando as ações de Lila junto a Gabriel, descobrindo que eles tinham encontros discretos no parque. A jovenzinha o atualizava sobre o que seu filho fazia na escola e sobre as atitudes de Marinette, Chloè e Kagami, pessoas que ela havia indicado desde o início como “más influências” a Adrien colocando a si mesma como o papel de “boa influência”.

Em todos esses momentos, Lila era essa garota que sabia ser meiga e persuasiva, contando suas mentiras e fazendo com que todos acreditassem nela e ficassem do lado dela. Ainda no tempo de escola ela se portava dessa maneira e todo mundo a considerava uma amiga, porém depois de um tempo Alix passou a observar que ela, na verdade, mentia sobre tudo e para todos. Não levou muito tempo para que a máscara de Lila caísse.

Entretanto, no _burrow_ , vasculhando o passado, Alix percebeu que a jovenzinha havia ido muito mais longe do que ela imaginara. Além de se render livremente aos poderes do akuma e à dominação de Hawkmoth, utilizando essas chances para tentar atingir seus próprios objetivos, ela havia trabalhado com o próprio Gabriel. Isso fazia ela muito mais próxima do miraculous de Nooroo e de conhecer os miraculous com maior profundidade do que qualquer outro suspeito.

Bunnix segurou a respiração por alguns segundos. Lila era uma forte indicada, bem mais que Félix. Será? Será que Lila Rossi era Biston?

Caminhando para outra tela oval, ela visualizou mais uma cena e essa deu a ela muito mais argumentos e pistas para entregar ao esquadrão a resposta e a solução para os problemas de todos.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, parada à frente do portão da mansão Agreste, a versão masculina de Emma, o qual ela nomeou de ‘Adam’ porquê... por que não?, de cabelo preto-azulado curto e bagunçado e jeans e moletom, tocava o interfone. Ela e Plagg haviam conseguido achar um beco deserto e um pouco longe dos agrupamentos do lado de fora dos cafés e restaurantes para conseguirem se transformar e não levantar suspeitas.

Quando eles retornaram, não avistaram Marinette nas proximidades; e no lugar dela ao lado do portão, estava André O-Sorveteiro-Casamenteiro pedindo para entrar e dizendo que tinha uma entrega a ser feita para os meninos na festa.

Santo queijo, ele parecia tão jovem...

Não! Foco!

Respirou, então, uma e outra vez profundamente. Mais calma e centrada, tocou o interfone, recebendo uma câmera de boas-vindas _muito próxima_ de seu rosto. Recepção fria e direta, digna de algo vindo da mansão de seu avô, ao que parecia.

“E aí, tudo bom?”, acenou com a mão notando que sua voz havia ficado mais grossa e parecida com a de um verdadeiro garoto. Plagg quando quer não brinca em serviço, ela notou, “Os meninos me mandaram mensagem dizendo para vir pra cá”, mentiu livre e espontaneamente, para surpresa dela.

Imediatamente a câmera sumiu compartimento adentro e o portão se abriu. Emma, _ou Adam_ , sorriu e entrou caminhando de maneira relaxada e um pouco largada. Se surpreendeu também com esses novos movimentos. “Você realmente me transformou em uma gata de rua, não é, Plagg?”, sussurrou um pouco incrédula e divertida, “O estilo de como você seria se fosse humano, né engraçadinho? Eu te conheço, é bem a sua cara!”.

Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava com as patas cruzadas e um sorriso travesso no rosto dentro do anel, negando a afirmação dela quando claramente era verdade e ele não queria admitir. A portadora o conhecia _bem_.

Uma vez no cômodo central da casa dos Agreste, ela subiu para o quarto de Adrien diretamente, sem observar muito bem o que ou quem estava nos arredores. A decoração minimalista típica dos gostos de seu avô podia esperar! Das escadas ela já podia ouvir a música e sua altura ensandecida. Era provável que Emma ficasse um pouco surda depois de voltar pra casa.

Entrando no quarto, ela arregalou os olhos. Aquele que deveria ser o espaço privado da versão mais nova de seu pai tinha se tornado uma rave. E que quarto! Era literalmente grande o suficiente para se fazer jus à uma festa daquele porte. A música absurdamente alta tremia as paredes. Havia um cheiro de pizza no ar, vindo de muitas direções. Além de várias pessoas desconhecidas e algumas _muito_ familiares, dispersas nos vários cantos do quarto dançando, conversando, brincando com os mais diversos jogos. Ela tentou observar cada foco de aglomeração, analisando os participantes da festa e procurando quaisquer comportamentos suspeitos.

Espera... aquele era o tio Kim só de sunga pendurado pelas coxas na coluna?

E aquele era Jagged Stone? Santo queijo, Um-De-Seus-Cantores-Favoritos Jagged Stone! E com seu crocodilo... em cima... do piano de seu pai? Junto com tio Luka e um cara estranho tocando trompete?

Ela prestou atenção nas cenas por dois segundos, estupefata.

O que _no mundo_ estava acontecendo? E _como_ ela teria foco ao presenciar tudo isso?

Emma deu dois passos para o lado, enfeitando o rosto com a expressão mais neutra que podia, embora por dentro estivesse se sentindo muito estranha e quisesse muito cair na risada. Com isso, ela esbarrou no menino de cabelos vermelhos que havia visto entrando mais cedo na mansão e ao lado dele o menino de moletom vermelho que chegou com ele. Abriu um sorriso sem graça quando o primeiro desviou sua atenção, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas e prestando atenção nela com os olhos verde-água.

“Desculpa. Tem muita gente aqui...”, ela disse ouvindo novamente o timbre mais grosso saindo de sua garganta, “Eu não sabia muito bem aonde ficar!”.

Estava mesmo arrependida. Não queria ter incomodado os dois garotos.

Ficou mais tranquila quando ele abriu um sorriso pequeno. “Está tudo bem”, conseguiu ouvi-lo dizer com uma voz suave, apesar da altura da música, “Sou Nathaniel. E esse é o Marc”. O segundo garoto ao lado acenou com timidez, os olhos grandes e verdes transmitindo meiguice. Ela copiou o gesto dele, também acenando.

“Adam”, Emma se apresentou, colocando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom.

“Prazer”, Nathaniel disse, “Então, você acabou de chegar? De onde conhece o Adrien?”.

A jovem gelou no exato momento. Santo queijo!, uma pergunta tão básica como essa e ela não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.

“Han? Desculpa, a música está muito alta. Não consegui te ouvir?”, ela mentiu tentando ganhar tempo para si. Fez uma careta enquanto olhava em direção ao local de onde vinha a música, como se estivesse incomodada com a altura. Na verdade, estava vasculhando os detalhes no quarto do pai que ela pudesse usar para justificar sua ligação com ele e o porquê de estar ali na festa. Quando avistou os cartazes sobre Esgrima, quase soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela poderia ser uma esgrimista por alguns segundos.

“Ah... Eu perguntei de onde você conhece o Adrien!”, Nathaniel pareceu surpreso e repetiu o que ela já sabia que ele tinha falado, dessa vez com um tom de voz mais alto.

Emma fingiu compreensão e abriu um sorriso, pronta para mais uma mentirinha. “Nós somos da mesma turma de esgrima!”, informou imitando a altura de voz que o ruivo utilizou.

“Ah, que massa!”, Marc comentou no lugar do amigo, de modo tímido.

“Sim”, a jovem assentiu, não sabendo muito o que dizer para continuar o assunto.

Marc se inclinou na direção de Nathaniel, comentando algo que ela foi incapaz de ouvir e que provavelmente era para os ouvidos do ruivo somente. Observando os dois juntinhos aos cochichos, abriu um sorriso largo. Eles faziam um bonito casal.

Ela deu uma olhada novamente nos arredores, voltando a analisar os focos de aglomeração. A interação com os dois amigos de seu pai fez com que ela passasse despercebida por todos. Se sentiu satisfeita. Havia conseguido se infiltrar na festa. Até o momento, a missão ia bem e se seguia firme e forte.

Ao longe, ela avistou uma cabeleira conhecida e imediatamente seu coração se envolveu com quentura e carinho. Emma reconheceria aqueles fios dourados arrumados e bagunçados ao mesmo tempo em qualquer lugar. Seu pai estava à distância de alguns passos, com suas mãos nos ombros de uma pessoa estranhamente vestida com um capacete vermelho e um xale colorido. Conversava tranquilamente com um grupo de adultos à frente deles.

Observando-o, ela foi preenchida pela saudade e preocupação. E começou a se perguntar como será que ele estava no tempo presente e se sua mãe já havia mexido os pauzinhos para leva-lo para se recuperar em casa, sob os cuidados dela e proteção do lar deles. Ela esperava que sim, pois poderia encontra-lo assim que voltasse dessa viagem para reportar ao esquadrão e poderia conversar com ele, passar um tempo juntos.

Emma sentia _tanta_ falta de seu pai. Doía muito ficar longe dele do jeito que ela havia ficado nos últimos dois dias. Doía muito vê-lo acidentado, especialmente quando ao alcance da mão ela o estava observando disposto e cheio de saúde.

Ainda de longe, ela continuou olhando-o enquanto as aglomerações começaram a se dispersar voltando suas atenções ao mesmo grupo de adultos com quem Adrien estava conversando. Eles estavam em um tipo de formação de dança no meio do quarto, na frente da televisão, e a pessoa do capacete e xale estranhos se encontrava no meio, aparentando estar muito perdida e confusa.

Emma sufocou uma risada, os achando um grupo totalmente descoordenado.

A rave do quarto de seu pai não deixava de surpreendê-la a cada segundo.

Foi só quando a música começou que a jovem notou as marias-chiquinhas preto-azuladas se agitando com os movimentos de dança da pessoa no centro. Era sua mãe! Sua mãe, fantasiada e camuflada, fingindo ser um garoto para invadir a festa de seu pai. Exatamente como ela havia feito, inclusive, porém com as motivações completamente diferentes, isso ela tinha certeza. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, incrédula, enquanto assistia Marinette claramente perdida nos passos de dança e se perguntando, muito provavelmente, como que havia se enfiado naquela situação.

Emma sufocou outra risada que seria ainda mais alta que a primeira.

Com a atenção de todos os convidados no grupo ao centro, ela passou o olhar novamente sobre as pessoas. Estavam todas prestando total atenção à mais nova atração da festa, por vezes torcendo e aplaudindo. Raciocinando, percebeu que, se havia algum possível suspeito naquela festa, ele utilizaria o exato momento para explorar mais a casa e colocar suas mãos em alguma informação que o levaria a descobrir que Gabriel era Hawkmoth e que ele poderia se beneficiar do conhecimento acerca do miraculous de Nooroo mais tarde no futuro.

Portanto, com o mesmo objetivo em mente, ela discretamente se afastou do grupo maior alcançando rapidamente a porta e sumindo para as escadas. Desceu rapidamente o primeiro lance e se encontrou no topo da escada mais larga em frente à porta principal. Olhou ao redor, dessa vez notando os detalhes da decoração minimalista com maior atenção, em busca de alguém que estaria indevidamente explorando o local. Avistou, no entanto, somente tio Gorilla que estava surpreendentemente brincando com action figures dos heróis de Nova York e com tampões de ouvido. Ali, teve certeza de que ele nem a perceberia nas proximidades.

Ainda atenta, Emma desceu então as escadas principais chegando ao centro da sala de recepção da mansão. Vasculhou os pequenos compartimentos com poltronas e mesas de canto que haviam ali, bem como abriu as duas portas centrais e olhou rapidamente para dentro delas, uma levando à sala de jantar e a outra ao escritório de Gabriel. A curiosidade de adentrar mais os dois cômodos gigantes e conseguir mais informações sobre seu avô a preencheu, mas a jovem não deu vazão a ela. Se tivesse de saber mais coisas, cedo ou tarde acabaria por descobrir ao encabeçar aquela missão.

Como resultado de suas buscas, não encontrou ninguém. E, de repente, se viu em um silêncio perturbador ao retornar para o centro da recepção, com exceção da música alta do quarto de Adrien.

Foi quando voltou aos pés da escada que pôs os olhos na enorme fotografia de seu avô e seu pai na idade daquele espaço-tempo. A atenção dela se fixou na expressão do rosto de Adrien e ela sentiu fincadas de dor no peito de imediato. A versão mais jovem de seu pai parecia tão triste na foto, de uma maneira tão intensa que a fez se sentir arrasada por dentro também. Ela detestava ver seu pai sofrer, mesmo que fosse em uma foto de um tempo em que a existência dela nem se quer tinha sido idealizada.

Emma se questionou o que havia acontecido para ele parecer tão derrotado.

Desviou o olhar da fotografia, a tristeza e uma repentina falta de ar agravando a já sensação esmagadora e de tontura que ela sentia em todo seu corpo. Buscando um ambiente mais aberto, ela se voltou às portas principais sabendo que o tio Gorilla nem perceberia seu ato e saiu para o pátio da mansão.

Ali, a primeira coisa que ela avistou foi alguém do lado de fora do portão. A cabeça estava abaixada e o que parecia ser um menino segurava uma caixa nas mãos e um par de óculos. Quando ele levantou o queixo, Emma avistou o já conhecido brilho arroxeado do formato de uma borboleta nos olhos dele. O sinal da akuma, da dominação de Hawkmoth. E em segundos, ela assistiu o corpo do menino se envolver com uma magia de cor púrpura.

Incapaz de tirar seus olhos do que estava acontecendo à sua frente, ela se sentiu aterrorizada. Nunca havia assistido a uma akumatização antes, nem havia chegado perto de conhecer ao vivo e em cores os efeitos do poder de Nooroo.

O akumatizado estar ali reafirmou o que Plagg havia dito. Seu avô estava na mansão e estava agindo como o vilão que ele era nesse espaço-tempo. Em questão de minutos, seu pai e sua mãe se transformariam em Chat Noir e Ladybug e lidariam com a vítima, assim como ela sabia que eles fizeram a vida inteira.

Quanto a ela, teria de achar um lugar para se esconder... e rápido.

Bunnix se afastou da tela que estava assistindo. Estava assustada e animada ao mesmo tempo, um mix confuso de emoções que mexia com seus julgamento e raciocínio. Exausta também. Aquela era a primeira vez em um longo tempo que tinha tanto trabalho com o espaço-tempo e com as ações de um super-vilão que parecia não ter mais nada de bom e produtivo para fazer com a vida dele. No entanto, à medida que desvendava o mistério da identidade dele, ela ficava mais concentrada no que o esquadrão deveria fazer daquele momento em diante, imaginando já o final desse inferno que havia se tornado as vidas de heróis deles e também as vidas pessoais.

Pensar que Biston era Lila Rossi fazia-a querer chutar ainda mais algumas bundas.

Ainda atônita com o que havia descoberto sobre ela e Gabriel, Bunnix decidiu por verificar Emma mais uma vez. A primeira coisa que notou foi a mudança da aparência dela. Estava vestida como um garoto, um garoto muito realista com os cabelos curtos e andar largado. Como isso era possível? Ela não poderia ter cortado seu cabelo tão rápido e trocado suas roupas assim do nada! Então, suas sobrancelhas se arquearam ao compreender. Ela estava como Gatuna e Plagg a havia transformado em um menino.

Garota esperta.

Ela raciocinava e utilizava os poderes de seu miraculous muito bem.

Admirada, assistiu-a caminhar pela sala de recepção da mansão e olhar cada mínimo detalhe em busca de pistas que denunciassem possíveis suspeitos. Então, ela saiu para o pátio da casa. Ali, Bunnix acompanhou junto com ela a akumatização de um jovem próximo ao portão. Emma parecia aterrorizada, com seus olhos verdes arregalados e congelada no mesmo lugar. “Se esconda!”, ela chegou a sussurrar, muito concentrada e preocupada com sua parceira.

Gatuna conseguiu se mover e imediatamente correu para o muro que dividia a mansão da rua. Ela escalou o muro alto sem muita dificuldade e pulou para a rua, correndo novamente para perto da entrada e observando Party Crasher capturar tudo que o impedia de adentrar a casa, gritando o nome de Adrien. A jovem ainda parecia assustada, porém também parecia manter tudo sob controle.

“Você tem de ficar de fora da batalha, gatinha. Fica escondida. Vai dar tudo certo”, sussurrou mais uma vez, a voz relutante.

Em poucos minutos, Ladybug e Chat Noir apareceram e começaram a lutar com o akumatizado, no mesmo estilo e parceria que sempre tiveram. Bunnix não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Gatuna, esperando e torcendo para que ela deixasse tudo acontecer como deveria e não interferisse. O fato é que ela sabia que a gatinha tinha um amor muito grande por seus pais e que faria de tudo por eles, então ela tinha suas dúvidas de que ela ficaria parada quando os dois fossem capturados pelo akumatizado momentos a seguir.

Dito e feito, quando Ladybug foi capturada por Party Crasher, Gatuna se remexeu em seu esconderijo, a postura de seu corpo se preparando para a ação. Bunnix sabia que ela estava preocupada e dividida entre seguir suas ordens de discrição e interferir na luta. A jovem pareceu se acalmar mais quando Viperion, Pegasus e Carapace chegaram, por causa da ajuda de Mestre Fu. Mas essa calma foi para o espaço quando todos eles foram derrotados, especialmente Chat Noir.

Se Bunnix tivesse piscado, teria perdido Gatuna correr de onde estava e sacar seu bastão no meio do caminho. Tinha uma expressão de fúria estampada no rosto e velocidade nos pés. Impulsiva como seu pai, com certeza ela iria tentar acertar Party Crasher e de alguma forma resgatar as pessoas queridas a ela. A heroína da evolução conhecia melhor a linha do tempo, no entanto: a gatinha não ia ser bem-sucedida e se fosse, provavelmente desencadearia uma onda de acontecimentos que alterariam drasticamente o futuro.

E isso não está nos planos.

Na verdade, é única coisa que deveria ser impedida de acontecer a todo custo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E AI? E AI? E AI? Me contem o que acharam.  
> O link do spin-off https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841309/chapters/68162464 . Espero que gostem desse fluffy/angst de Natal com muito snowboard e neve ♥
> 
> Glossário:  
> “Parkour” é um esporte radical francês que utiliza as construções urbanas como obstáculos para se fazer uma corrida com manobras.  
> “Chat Noir” é a versão francesa de “Cat Noir” da versão brasileira e americana.  
> “Party Crasher” é o nome do Wayhem quando akumatizado, em português “Penetra”.  
> “Minette” significa “gatinha” em francês.  
> “Burrow” é o nome do poder da Bunnix de abrir o portal do tempo.  
> “Claws in” é o nome de transformação para super-herói do gato preto.  
> “Kagami” é o nome da Kyoko na versão francesa e americana.


	9. 2016, 22 de novembro. 16:00 às 18:00.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI OI MIRACULERS.  
> Eu voltei! Tarde, mas voltei... Voltar por si só já é motivo de comemoração UHASAU  
> Enfim, eu acredito que não tenho muito a dizer sobre o capítulo de hoje. Só que é o primeiro contato da Emma com a Lila, a maior suspeita de ser o Biston, como vimos no capítulo passado. E com isso, encerramos a parte da missão de reconhecimento. A partir de agora, daremos início à segunda parte da missão, que é a de infiltração e intervenção no passado, e teremos a conclusão de coisas iniciadas em capítulos atrás. Prometo novidades nos próximos capítulos. Estamos concretamente no meio da história. ESSA É UMA NOTÍCIA LINDA <3 Perseverei até aqui, meldels, VOU CHORAR.  
> Bom, acho que é isso. MAIS UM PONTO IMPORTANTE. Nos próximos capítulos, provavelmente nesse e nos próximos quatro, eu irei postar nos capítulos a aparência dos personagens originais que eu criei. Eles foram criados em um site que eu deixarei o link aqui: https://picrew.me/image_maker/315844 . Estou deixando claro que as artes não são minhas e que são fruto desse site que coloquei aqui <3  
> O desse capítulo é nossa querida gatinha, Emma. P.S.: O cabelo dela não está fiel ao original porque é preto-azulado e essa cor não tem no site. Decidi deixar preto por ser mais fiel assim e não azul.  
> É isso. Vou deixar vocês com o capítulo :D  
> NÃO SEM ANTES DAR OS MEUS HUMILDES AGRADECIMENTOS a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando <3

Agindo rápido, Bunnix abriu um de seus portais e alcançou Gatuna antes que ela chamasse a atenção de Party Crasher e especialmente de Hawkmoth. Agarrou a gola de seu casaco e a puxou com agilidade e força para dentro do _burrow_ fechando-o em seguida. Soltando-a, a mais jovem caiu de bunda no chão, passando os olhos por todos os lugares, loucamente confusa.

“Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa, gatinha”, ela falou com ar divertido estendendo a mão a fim de ajudá-la a se levantar.

Emma, por sua vez, não parecia apta a responder ou até mesmo brincar. Precisava de alguns segundos para se acostumar com a drástica mudança de ambiente. Ao perceber que estava dentro do _burrow_ , sua postura corporal começou a relaxar aos pouquinhos, à medida em que ela se situava e a adrenalina e tensão iam embora. Com isso, também veio a compreensão do que quase fizera, de como quase tinha colocado tudo a perder se tivesse se intrometido nos acontecimentos do passado. Então, ela se deitou no chão invisível e passou suas duas mãos no rosto, soltando um grunhido de frustração.

Bunnix recolheu sua mão ao ver que a jovem não a pegaria. “Amei a mudança de visual”, retomou a fala atenta às reações da parceira. Sabia que ela ficaria mal com o que havia feito e com o fato de ter tido suas atitudes intervindas. Observar primeiro, nesse caso, era melhor do que correr o risco de acusar. Ela odiaria a possibilidade de Emma achar que ela poderia brigar com ela por causa do erro. “Achei muito esperto da sua parte”, adicionou.

Gatuna, no entanto, a encarou com tristeza, muito concentrada no próprio sentimento de falha para iniciar o assunto de uma maneira mais leve como a mais velha intencionava. Alix percebeu isso com clareza e esperou. Não queria, mas estava pronta para encarar de frente o primeiro conflito entre as duas parceiras.

Tinha a sensação de que seria algo intenso.

“Seja direta, tia Alix, não precisa enrolar”, Emma soltou de uma vez, “Eu estou fora da missão, não estou?”.

Intenso _mesmo_. A gatinha era mesmo filha dos pais dela. Não dava nem para brincar que algum deles tinha alguma vez pulado a cerca. Por mais impossível e absurdo que essa brincadeira soasse quando o assunto era Adrien e Marinette.

“Não, gatinha. Pretendo continuar contigo até o final”, a heroína da evolução assinalou, sem rodeios.

A jovem arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa. “Por que?”, questionou, “Eu me intrometi na linha do tempo, eu... não consegui me controlar...”.

Bunnix suspirou, sentando-se no chão ao lado dela.

“Sei disso, eu estava assistindo”, disse, “Realmente você foi impulsiva, mas eu não estava enrolando: foi muito esperto da sua parte se transformar em menino, assim como foi ótima sua discrição. Um erro pode levar a desencadeamentos trágicos em uma linha do tempo, sim, isso é verdade. E para ser sincera, se eu não tivesse te parado, haveriam alterações meio drásticas no nosso futuro, sim”.

“Então... como...?”, Emma começou a dizer gesticulando com frustração.

“Eu te conheço, gatinha”, a heroína continuou com um sorriso a interrompendo, “Eu assisti você crescer e aprender a amar seus pais com tudo que tem nesse mundo. Então, a partir do momento em que você visse Ladybug e Chat Noir capturados e sendo enviados ao covil do Hawkmoth, é claro que você iria tentar fazer algo para impedir, para tentar salvá-los e protege-los”, explicou com calma, “Na verdade, eu previ que isso aconteceria. Quis _muito_ que eu estivesse errada, mas estava esperando que você fizesse isso”.

A jovem ficou calada, olhando e ouvindo Bunnix com atenção, a expressão fechada.

“Erros irão acontecer. Seus sentimentos irão ficar no meio de muita coisa. Isso acontece quando a gente mexe com as linhas do tempo”, ela deu de ombros, “O importante é que você não está sozinha nisso, Emma. Somos parceiras nessa missão. Não tem que se esforçar além da conta e carregar tudo nas costas”.

E ela estava falando a pura e sincera verdade.

À medida que a mais jovem foi crescendo ao longo dos anos, as duas começaram a passar mais tempo juntas e a conversarem, especialmente sobre esportes radicais já que o Parkour era a paixão de Emma e patinação de rua era a de Alix. E, embora não tenham se tornado necessariamente melhores amigas, elas ficaram consideravelmente próximas. Próximas o suficiente para Alix visse a mais jovem como uma irmã _muito_ mais nova.

Ser suporte para a gatinha, então, era algo que vinha naturalmente.

Gatuna assentiu e desviou o olhar, com um pouco de vergonha. “Eu... eu realmente senti um monte de coisa enquanto estava lá. Ver meus pais... mais novos que eu... minha mãe tão desastrada... descobrir fatos importantes da infância do meu pai... e ver meu pai, especialmente!, tão perto e sem estar quebrado por causa de um acidente...”, ela explicou baixinho, “Foi uma loucura, tia Alix. Eu estou exausta. Como você faz isso? Como viaja no tempo e recebe esse tanto de informação e isso não te derruba?”.

Bunnix a encarou, levando a sério cada palavra. Pelo jeito de timidez e vergonha, admitir aquilo não deveria ter sido uma tarefa fácil. A primeira viagem no tempo havia sido conturbada, fazendo Emma sentir mais coisas e tudo mais intenso que a mais velha havia previsto que ela sentiria. E o erro de se intrometer havia a atingido mais do que pensou que tinha atingido, embora ela não tenha feito muita coisa e nem tenha alterado a linha do tempo. Aos poucos, ela entendeu: a jovem estava tentando compensar seu despreparo e falta de experiência sendo a heroína que faria tudo _certo_ e atingiria os objetivos da missão que havia insistido em encabeçar. Não havia espaço para erros, como o que havia acabado de cometer. Não havia espaço para falhar em impedir Biston e deixar de consertar o futuro.

A mais velha optou, então, por dar a resposta mais pesada, mesmo sendo desconfortável. Sabia que essa resposta iria ser a melhor para Emma. Ela clareou a garganta: “Ah eu _estou_ exausta. E fazer tudo isso já me derrubou diversas vezes”, revelou dando de ombros, “Especialmente no início. Eu fui a última a receber meu miraculous, embora tenha passado anos sabendo que eu iria ser uma heroína e que teria o poder da evolução, conseguindo viajar no tempo. O esquadrão se formou quando eu entrei. E sabe, todo mundo já tinha uma certa experiência... As minhas primeiras viagens foram terríveis. Descobri muita coisa sobre a minha família e isso doeu _muito_... Para mim, é sempre uma loucura... Eu só estou acostumada”.

Emma a encarava com olhos arregalados. “Eu... eu não fazia ideia, tia Alix. Você sempre pareceu tão confiante, tão inteligente e segura do que faz...”, disse se erguendo do chão invisível e se sentando de frente a ela, uma expressão de desculpas no rosto, “Mas sabe... é um alívio saber que eu não sou a única quase surtando de nós”.

A heroína da evolução sorriu, o coração se enchendo com o afeto que sentia pela menina. “Eu acho que consigo esconder bem meus surtos e nervosismos”, afirmou soltando risadinhas, “Eu gosto da ideia de você saber disso, inclusive. Somos parceiras e estamos juntas nessa, gatinha, até nos surtos. Saber que nós duas podemos errar e que uma vai dar apoio à outra pra remendar esses erros é reconfortante”.

“Com certeza”, a outra concordou assentindo com a cabeça, “Ah e... obrigada por ter me impedido a tempo. Sabe se lá o que aconteceria se eu tivesse realmente enfrentado Party Crasher e sido pega ou feito qualquer outra coisa...”.

Bunnix se ajeitou e colocou seus cotovelos descansando nas pernas. “Bom, as probabilidades iriam desde você ser pega e eu ter de intervir _mais_ para te recuperar até Mestre Fu e King Monkey não conseguirem parar Party Crasher”, ela explicou enquanto Emma repetia “King Monkey” e combinava com “tio Kim” aos murmúrios; depois a mais velha abriu um pequeno sorriso macabro, “Uma grande possibilidade seria você nem ter sido nascida anos depois, gatinha”.

Gatuna abriu a boca, assustada. “O que?”, questionou, “Minha própria intervenção iria fazer com que eu nunca existisse?”.

“ _Nunca_ é tempo demais. Calma!”, o sorriso macabro virou uma risada alta, “É bem provável que você veja com seus próprios olhos, mas... Adrien e Marinette sempre tiveram uma relação meio... confusa. Há muita história detalhada envolvida nisso, não vou contar para você agora. O ponto é que eles serem levados ao covil do Hawkmoth poderia resultar nele pegando seus miraculous e em uma revelação das identidades antes da hora. Ladybug e Chat Noir descobrindo quem eles realmente são e o tanto de sentimentos e história que os envolve vindo à tona... depois Adrien descobrindo que o próprio pai é seu arqui-inimigo. Essas coisas já aconteceram antes e fora do tempo certo que deveriam acontecer e... o resultado foi catastrófico”.

Impactada, a mais jovem complementou: “O dia que o papai cortou a lua ao meio, né? Eu não fazia ideia que tinha a ver com a mamãe e o vovô Gabriel”.

A outra assentiu, séria. “Tem muita coisa que seus pais não te contaram para não te assustarem sem necessidade”, esclareceu, “Enfim, a melhor das probabilidades seria eles iniciarem seu relacionamento mais tarde do tempo que começaram e você nascer muito depois. Talvez hoje você teria cinco anos ou dez, até mesmo meses de idade”.

“E meus irmãos não existiriam”, Emma deduziu em um tom triste e quieto.

“Não necessariamente. Às vezes sim, às vezes não. O tempo é incerto. O que é certo é que Marinette sempre quis três filhos e Adrien sempre quis uma família”, Bunnix deu de ombros com um sorriso grande no rosto.

“É muito a cara da minha mãe fazer planos muito antes da hora. Ela me contou que tinha escolhido nossos nomes desde quando tinha quatorze anos”, a mais jovem acompanhou a tia nos sorrisos, divertida, “Papai sempre quis uma família, hum? Quer dizer, então, que ele não tinha uma antes da minha mãe?”, fez uma pausa soltando um suspiro, a outra acompanhando com atenção, “Eles nunca me contaram muita coisa sobre a convivência e história entre o vovô Gabriel e meu pai. Eu entendo um pouco do porquê agora, especialmente depois desses detalhes que você e Plagg me deram. Quero dizer... eu sempre soube que vovô Gabriel era Hawkmoth e que por isso tinha um passado pesado, mas meus pais nunca me deram detalhes, sempre diziam que ele deu a volta por cima e que hoje vive de uma maneira muito melhor”.

“Esses assuntos envolvendo Adrien e Gabriel são extremamente delicados, gatinha”, Bunnix comentou franzindo o cenho, “Eu acompanhei um pouco de perto por sempre ter sido muito amiga dos seus pais, então eu sei de algumas coisas. Porém não acho que é direito meu te dar essas informações. Se Marinette e Adrien optaram por não te contar tudo, eles tiveram um motivo. E se você sente que precisa saber, você é quem tem que questioná-los sobre isso”.

Emma assentiu, silenciosa e pensativa. “Está tudo bem, tia Alix. Você tem razão”, concordou depois de uns segundos.

A heroína da evolução se colocou de pé. “Sei que acabamos de falar sobre coisas bem pesadas, mas você já está se sentindo melhor da última viagem?”, perguntou abrindo um sorriso de conforto.

“Sim, sim”, a outra respondeu levantando seus braços e fazendo um rápido alongamento, “De antemão, já te aviso que não achei nada suspeito da minha parte. De todos os meninos que haviam na mansão naquele dia, nenhum chegou perto do escritório do vovô Gabriel e muito menos perto dos miraculous e livro”.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. “Menos um espaço-tempo para nos preocuparmos, então. Do meu lado, tem uma coisa para te mostrar e contar”, disse estendendo a mão de novo para Gatuna.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, a mais jovem pegou a mão e se levantou com a ajuda dessa. Bunnix a guiou até uma das telas ovais do _burrow_ e estendeu a mão sobre ela a ativando e fazendo as imagens retrocederem até chegar em um ponto específico da linha do tempo. Nelas, havia uma jovem aparentemente da mesma idade de Emma com cabelos lisos longos e ruivos caminhando em direção à Mansão Agreste.

“Essa é Lila Rossi, em junho de 2019”, a mais velha começou a explicar a imagem da jovem agora congelada na tela, “Da lista que fiz com as pessoas que haviam adentrado a mansão entre 2016 e 2021, ela foi uma daquelas que a visitou mais vezes. Ela foi nossa colega de sala durante o final do ensino fundamental e o ensino médio inteiro. E hmmm, Lila não foi a melhor pessoa do mundo. Ela era muito manipuladora e contava mais mentiras do que trocava de roupa. Levou uns bons dois anos para que nós conhecêssemos sua verdadeira cara e enquanto ela nos manipulava, fez uns bons estragos”.

Emma passou a mão no queixo, ainda encarando a jovem na tela. “Acha que ela é o Biston?”, questionou.

“Altas chances de que seja”, respondeu, comprimindo os lábios, “Além das manipulações e mentiras, Lila era muito ambiciosa e sucumbia de maneira muito fácil aos akumas. Nos deu um trabalho _imenso_. Enquanto você lidava com Party Crasher e a mansão sendo invadida praticamente, eu descobri coisas importantes: ela firmou parceria com Gabriel durante um tempo alegando querer cuidar de Adrien na escola, o afastando de más influências. Essa pista confirmou minhas suspeitas e me levaram a algo muito maior. E pensando agora: o que eu descobri faz muito sentido”.

_Muito_ sentido mesmo. Com aquelas informações, ela conseguiu compreender por completo o porquê de Lila ter parado com seus planos e maquinações depois de um tempo, enquanto ainda eram colegas de classe.

Encarando-a com um olhar cheio de expectativas, a mais jovem fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que ela continuasse: “E...?”, disse, “O que você descobriu?”.

Bunnix abriu mais um sorriso macabro e indicou com a cabeça a tela oval. Uma vez que a atenção de Gatuna estava nas cenas, ela desfez a pausa e deixou as imagens contarem a história que ela contaria.

Concentrada, a mais jovem assistiu a garota ruiva que ela descobrira ser chamada de Lila Rossi caminhando em direção à mansão. Tinha um olhar determinado e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto passava pela segurança típica do lugar. Em pouco tempo, estava sendo anunciada a Gabriel em seu escritório e deixada sozinha com ele.

“A que devo o prazer dessa visita repentina, mademoiselle Rossi?”, seu avô questionou, a face impassível e o tom polido, como sempre.

Lila alargou o sorriso não o encarando diretamente. Pareceu analisar por um momento as fotos da versão de dezessete anos de Adrien penduradas na parede antes de responde-lo: “Sabe, _monsieur Agreste_ ”, começou pronunciando sarcasticamente o título e o sobrenome, “Eu pensei que depois de dois anos inteiros de parceria, nós seríamos capazes de não escondermos segredos um do outro”.

Vovô Gabriel arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, a face ainda sem emoção, porém. “Eu receio não compreender o que quer me dizer”, explicou calmamente.

Ainda passeando pelo escritório, ela soltou uma risadinha irônica como resposta. Da perspectiva de Emma, a ruiva não parecia se importar muito com o que o fashion designer dizia de volta. Na verdade, ela não parecia querer _conversar_ com ele, só empurrar verdades dela para ele. “Então, acredito que irá entender quando eu disser o quanto me senti traída ao descobrir seu segredinho sujo. Especialmente quando percebi o quanto poderíamos ter progredido em nossos planos se o _senhor_ tivesse tido a decência de me contar”, continuou finalmente parando em sua frente e colocando as mãos na cintura em indignação, “O quanto seria sido mais simples se eu soubesse que o _grande Gabriel Agreste_ também era Hawkmoth”.

Gatuna deu um passo para trás, surpresa.

Imediatamente, Bunnix girou a mão sobre a tela e pausou as imagens. Nelas estavam a pose feroz e confiante de Lila e a expressão e postura impassíveis de seu avô. Se ele havia se surpreendido ou até mesmo se sentia ameaçado, ela não sabia dizer. Ele parecia um cubo de gelo, indiferente às tentativas de ataque daquela que uma vez chamou de “parceira”. Isso a fez comprimir os lábios, incomodada. Era como se ela não soubesse mais quem o avô dela era, mesmo que tivesse tido contato frequente com ele pelos últimos dezessete anos.

Também estava surpresa pelas ações de Lila Rossi. Desmascarar um vilão do porte que seu avô costumava ser era algo sério e que exigia muita esperteza e observação. Como uma garota da mesma idade que a dela poderia ser tão cruelmente inteligente?!

“Então, ela descobriu que ele era Hawkmoth”, comentou baixinho, séria, “Como?”.

“Ainda não sei, mas te dizer... eu a parabenizo pelo feito. Nós tentamos por anos desmascará-lo. A reclusão de Gabriel em sua casa o ajudava a encobrir seus feitos. E a ligação que ela tinha com ele com certeza foi uma oportunidade que a auxiliou a descobrir”, a heroína da evolução cruzou os braços, “Mas... o que realmente importa é que ela descobriu a identidade dele e fez o que fez, não o como”.

“O que acontece depois disso?”, Emma perguntou voltando seu olhar às imagens congeladas na tela oval.

“Nada que vale a pena olharmos com atenção. Ele obviamente nega, mas ela consegue desmascará-lo e o chantageia. Estilo Lila de fazer as coisas. Pelo silêncio dela, Gabriel dá a ela uma posição permanente de modelo na empresa”, explicou com claro incômodo na voz, “Depois disso, Lila deixou de nos dar trabalho. Gabriel e Hawkmoth deixaram de usá-la para atingir seus objetivos e ela conseguiu diversas oportunidades para alavancar na carreira”.

A mais nova assentiu com a cabeça, o cenho franzido. Continuava surpresa. Pelo pouco que tinha visto, já conseguia perceber que Lila usava as pessoas para atingir seus objetivos como usava pratos para comer. Chegava a ser assustador. “E ao que tudo indica, ela é o Biston?”, questionou retomando o ponto principal.

Bunnix confirmou com uma expressão concentrada e triste no rosto.

Gatuna tomou um tempo para analisar rapidamente todas as informações que tinha na mão. Era lógico e possível que Lila Rossi poderia estar por trás dos feitos de Biston, no entanto ainda haviam espaços muito importantes naquele quebra-cabeça que estavam em branco. Ela se voltou para a parceira: “Okay, estou entendendo sua linha de raciocínio, tia Alix, e faz muito sentido. Mas uma coisa não encaixa: se Lila conseguiu tudo que ela queria e ainda em 2019, parou de agir a favor de Hawkmoth, por que ela iria tramar contra o esquadrão em 2044?”.

“Bom... Lila sempre odiou Marinette e Ladybug. Sempre foram rivais, especialmente com relação a Adrien”, a outra explicou dando de ombros, “E, como disse Luka na nossa reunião, esse tipo de plano tem sido desenhado por anos. Talvez o casamento de Marinette com Adrien tenha atiçado sua raiva ou ela tenha descoberto a identidade de Ladybug e decidiu se aproveitar... Há muitas possibilidades!”.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, a mais nova soltou a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça: “Você não parece ter muita certeza sobre as motivações dessa garota, tia”.

A heroína da evolução parou por uns segundos e encarou a jovem curiosa e questionadora. Realmente não tinha muitas certezas e as que tinha, não necessariamente poderiam ser reveladas no tempo que _ela_ queria. “Eu não sei de tudo”, respondeu com sinceridade, “E também há coisas que preciso deixar em segredo”.

Emma ficou um pouco quieta. “Eu sei. Literalmente acabamos de conversar sobre as leis do tempo”, afirmou soltando uma risadinha mais de vergonha do que de humor, “Mas... vai ficar mais fácil se fugirmos de suposições e lidarmos com fatos. Das coisas que você pode contar e que não nos colocarão em perigo, mas que são importantes... por exemplo... sei que você olhou o futuro e que o que viu a auxiliou a propor a missão que estamos agora... você deve ter visto quem é Biston...”, fez uma pausa, “É Lila?”.

A mais velha desviou o olhar para o chão, desconfortável.

A resposta da pergunta era justamente um dos segredos que tinha de guardar a sete chaves e que só poderia ser de conhecimento de todos na hora certa. Não poderia revelar essa informação à gatinha. Ela sentiu seu coração se apertar. Não queria frustrá-la e nem a deixar se sentindo pior, no entanto era necessário.

“Tia Alix?”, a mais jovem se aproximou franzindo o cenho.

“Gatinha... eu não posso te dar essa certeza, não posso te contar isso”, respondeu em um tom de desculpas.

A outra se calou por alguns segundos, comprimindo os lábios. “Eu... eu só não vejo como conseguiremos seguir com a missão com essa falta de informações...”, desabafou deixando seus ombros caírem, “Tia Alix, não temos o luxo de perder tempo. Estamos _todos_ com alvos nas costas. Há muito em risco!”.

Bunnix confirmou com seriedade, cruzando os braços. “Eu sei disso”, verbalizou.

Gatuna se abraçou, no rosto preocupação e um pouco de agonia. “Só lidar com suposições não é o suficiente... Eu entendo que eventos acontecendo antes da hora podem acabar em tragédia, mas um momento certo até para descobrir quem esse cara é?”, questionou em tom acusatório, “Difícil engolir isso sabendo que Biston pode fazer coisas piores com nossas famílias, tia Alix. As coisas andam difíceis, Fleur e Gaël me contaram o que está acontecendo com tia Alya... Mamãe está mega sobrecarregada por causa do acidente de papai e a revelação das identidades... Imagina como tia Kagami deve estar...” e fez uma pausa, desviando o olhar para o chão invisível, “Eu... eu pensei que resolveríamos isso de maneira rápida e certeira”.

A heroína da evolução deixou seus braços caírem. Se sentia péssima. Ela compreendia o que Emma estava lhe dizendo, compreendia _muito bem_. No entanto, ela viu o futuro e mesmo não tendo a certeza de tudo que iria acontecer e nem a ciência de todos os detalhes, _sabia_ que as duas tinham de agir na mesma sintonia e tinham uma linha do tempo a seguir. Seu desafio naquele momento era fazer sua parceira _compreender_ isso.

Em um movimento, então, ela agarrou os ombros da mais nova fazendo as duas se encararem: “Gatinha, eu também estou no meio do fogo com vocês, a diferença é que eu ainda não me queimei e posso fazer algo a respeito e contigo, eu farei. Eu nunca te disse que isso seria rápido e certeiro. Pode parecer que viajar no tempo é fazer tudo e consertar tudo de uma vez, mas não é assim que funciona”, a relembrou parando por segundos, determinação irradiando em seus olhos, “Olha... sei que tem muitos questionamentos... sei que esse seu coração grande se preocupa com quem você ama. Mas eu preciso que você confie em mim e não me questione. Precisamos obedecer, acima de tudo, as leis do tempo, querendo ou não, sofrendo com isso ou não. Tudo tem uma hora e um lugar para acontecer”.

Encarando a heroína, Gatuna respirou fundo. O que ela poderia fazer a não ser seguir o que sua tia Alix diz? “Eu confio em você”, assegurou com sinceridade, “Eu... só... quero ver nossa família segura e vivendo do jeito que queremos viver, sem ninguém observando cada passo que nós damos...”.

“Eu quero isso também”, a outra concordou, abrindo um sorriso.

“O que me deixa calma nisso tudo é a possibilidade de consertar tudo, voltar à estaca zero como se Biston nunca houvesse existido”, Emma comentou, com um novo olhar de confiança.

O sorriso de Bunnix se alargou. “Essa é a ideia”, confirmou, “Ele e tudo que ele fez entrarem para o rol de linhas do tempo alternativas”.

A mais nova espelhou o sorriso enquanto elas trocavam olhares de cumplicidade. “Seguiremos, então, investigando e intervindo nas ações de Lila mesmo não tendo completa certeza de que ela é Biston?”, perguntou.

“É o que precisamos fazer por agora”, a mais velha disse quase suspirando de alívio e soltando os ombros da outra. A gatinha estar de novo em sintonia com ela e com a missão era um colírio para os olhos. “Vai entender que os fins justificam os meios. É doloroso, mas necessário”, concluiu.

“Eu sei”, Emma fechou os olhos respirando fundo uma e duas vezes, “Então... qual o próximo destino?”.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Podia jurar que a mais nova iria pedir para que elas voltassem ao presente e se entregassem à cama para um bom resto de noite de sono. “Você disse que estava exausta”, lembrou, “Não quer ir para casa descansar?”.

A mais jovem negou com a cabeça, a expressão séria. “Posso aguentar mais uma viagem”, afirmou.

“Certeza? Agora no nosso espaço-tempo deve estar no meio da madrugada”, explicou, “Você praticamente ficou de pé sem descanso um dia e metade de uma noite. E gastou muita energia, tanto física como emocionalmente”.

“Eu descanso depois”, a mais jovem insistiu, “Quanto mais tempo investirmos na investigação, melhor. Biston tem que ser parado o quanto antes”.

“Não posso discordar, gatinha”, a heroína deu de ombros, “Okay. Eu tenho um plano. O espaço-tempo que vou te enviar é do primeiro dia que Lila realmente começou a conviver com a gente. Naquela época, ela entrou na nossa turma no Françoise Dupont”.

“Uh, é verdade”, Emma arqueou suas sobrancelhas ao se lembrar, “Vocês estudaram na mesma escola que meus irmãos estudam hoje... quer dizer, não hoje, no nosso presente”.

Soltando risadinhas, Bunnix assentiu. “Era a época que o Françoise Dupont ainda tinha o ensino médio e o ensino fundamental. Hoje a Lycée Molière é a mais indicada para preparar os estudantes para o ensino superior”, explicou rapidamente revirando os olhos com diversão, “Enfim, o que importa é que ela faz nesse dia em específico. Nós poderíamos ficar aqui e investigar pelas telas do _burrow_ e conseguiríamos descobrir o que precisamos. E eu preciso de novo dividir esse fardo contigo, gatinha. Porém, para o que eu estou planejando, a divisão desse fardo te inclui no meio da ação”.

“E... o que é que você está planejando exatamente, tia Alix?”, Emma questionou, os olhos semicerrados e os braços cruzados, “Você não me contou ainda”.

A heroína da evolução abriu um sorriso de canto. “De novo: confie em mim”, pediu, “Para te contar o que eu estou querendo fazer, preciso que veja Lila com seus próprios olhos”.

Com o portal se fechando às suas costas, Gatuna ainda vestida com seu disfarce de _Adam_ se viu novamente em cima do mesmo telhado que havia sido deixada por Bunnix da última vez. A mesma vista para o quarto do mini Adrien e a Mansão Agreste, o mesmo quarteirão com a estação de metrô e o chafariz elegante ao longe. O clima, no entanto, estava diferente. Ela sentia um vento frio balançando seus cabelos e nuvens nublando o sol. O moletom que ela usava por baixo do traje, de repente, era perfeito para o tempo fresco desse espaço-tempo. Era _muito_ parecido com o clima de outono do seu presente.

Será que ela conseguiria alguma vez deixar de estranhar a mudança súbita de ambiente?! Bom, não é como se ela fosse fazer viagens no tempo para sempre.

Já familiar ao território, ela caminhou até à beirada e analisou os prédios que se estendiam do lado oposto à mansão. Ao longe, ela conseguia ver as duas pontas quadriculares do colégio Françoise Dupont e para além dele, a Torre Eiffel grande, gloriosa e um pouco opaca junto ao céu acinzentado.

“Bom, acho que é no colégio que devo começar”, sussurrou colocando uma mão no queixo, “A sensação que eu tenho é que tia Alix me dá um quebra-cabeça, Plagg. Ela nunca me explica claramente o que tenho que fazer”.

Descendo seu olhar para o conjunto de vigas e chaminés que a impedia de avançar para o próximo prédio e, portanto, próximo telhado, ela sorriu. Aqueles não eram nem obstáculos, especialmente no momento em que ela tinha a super força como aliada e magia para protege-la, sem falar da flexibilidade de um gato.

Seria o Parkour mais lindo e eficiente que ela performaria.

“Digo, dessa vez ela ao menos me deu um norte: observar Lila e pelo visto, analisa-la. Tinha dado uma instrução parecida na primeira vez, mas...”, continuou seu monólogo, sabendo que Plagg era obrigado a ouvi-la e incapaz de resmungar ou responde-la, “Não sei... é estranho... acho que ela quer que eu veja as coisas por mim mesma, sem ter a interpretação dela para me influenciar”.

Emma continuou encarando os telhados à sua frente, seus lábios comprimidos com o súbito silêncio pairando ao seu redor, com exceção dos uivos dos ventos um pouco mais fortes nesse espaço-tempo.

“Eu _definitivamente_ prefiro quando você pode falar, Plagg”, ela suspirou e logo depois, revirou os olhos, “Embora eu esteja feliz que você não possa falar agora e me provocar por causa do que acabei de dizer”. Depois, inclinando-se, ela finalizou com um sorriso de canto travesso e a excitação correndo por suas veias: “Vamos ver, então, o que seus poderes podem fazer por mim”.

Flexionando suas pernas, então, ela começou a correr atravessando o telhado de ponta a ponta em linha reta como se estivesse em uma corrida de obstáculos da escola. Utilizar as mãos como apoio e empurrar seu corpo para cima em prol de pular as vigas e chaminés era uma tarefa fácil que não gastou muito do tempo dela e nem de sua energia. Quando chegou à beirada oposta à que estava, ela impulsionou seu corpo com a velocidade muito alta e sua recém-adquirida super força e se lançou em direção ao prédio à frente, planando sobre uma rodovia quilômetros de altura abaixo.

Gatuna não precisava olhar para baixo para saber que havia um trânsito considerável de carros e não precisava pensar muito para saber o que uma queda daquelas faria com ela, o frio na barriga e o peso da gravidade já lhe diziam isso. No entanto, ela sentia o vento nos cabelos e no rosto e a adrenalina queimando dentro de seu ser, assim como o mastro que havia selecionado para se segurar assim que chegasse ao telhado se aproximando cada vez mais. Um grito de alegria e animação saiu de sua garganta enquanto que o sorriso não deixava seus lábios.

Uma vez mais, ela se sentiu _viva_.

Alcançando o mastro com as duas mãos, ela as enganchou ali sentindo a velocidade fazer seu corpo girar duas vezes antes que ela soltasse e pousasse com segurança no telhado. Um gritinho mais fino e de vitória saiu de sua boca involuntariamente de novo. Ela tentava manter sua respiração estável, com a certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho. Isso não importava, no entanto, o que de fato importava era como havia se jogado em uma situação que nunca faria normalmente, muito arriscada inclusive, e saído com vida.

Emma teria dificuldades de devolver seu miraculous depois de ter vivenciado isso.

Sem deixar com que seu organismo descansasse, ela tornou a correr atravessando uma trilha muito parecida com a última de obstáculos, visto que todos os prédios em Paris tinham a mesma arquitetura. E assim como tinha acabado de fazer, se lançou sobre mais uma avenida quando chegou à beirada. Atravessou-a sem complicações mais uma vez, o frio na barriga se intensificando junto com a excitação crescendo, e ela chegou ao outro lado. Enganchando-se em um parapeito, ela utilizou suas pernas, mãos e a super força dos braços para escalar o restante e ficar no topo do telhado.

Dois prédios inteiros junto a dois saltos atravessando avenidas em um menor tempo do que ela esperava. Emma estava radiante. Não podia esperar para contar isso a Adam.

Respirando em um ritmo estável, ela caminhou até a outra beirada dessa vez. O telhado do Françoise Dupont já estava muito próximo e à medida que avançava, ela podia avistar o parque ao lado do colégio e ao lado da padaria dos avós Dupain-Cheng com o lindo chafariz característico dele. Sua tarefa no momento era só descer o prédio e adentrar o espaço verde. Logo estaria lá.

Para descer, ela observou as janelas e vigas que o prédio tinha, tentando calcular como exatamente tinha que se balançar e usar os braços e pernas para ter segurança. Agradeceu ao universo quando percebeu que eram muito iguais ao prédio que havia descido na viagem anterior. Rapidamente, então, ela se pendurou com as mãos firmes em uma janela de frente à parede e foi utilizando a velocidade como vantagem para ir caindo de viga em viga, janela a janela até aterrissar no chão flexionando as pernas.

Pronto, essa era toda a ação que ela teria naquela viagem.

Os demais passos teriam uma natureza mais intelectual. Não planejava _mesmo_ repetir o mesmo erro e entrar em um combate que não a dizia respeito.

Ajeitando suas roupas, Emma passou os olhos nas redondezas. Ninguém parecia ter notado sua presença ou ter percebido sua descida do prédio. Os comerciantes continuavam tranquilamente a desempenhar suas funções e alguns poucos cidadãos dentro do parque faziam quaisquer atividades que estavam fazendo.

“Okay, Plagg”, sussurrou começando a caminhar em direção a um beco próximo. Seu ritmo era estável e discreto o suficiente, em prol de tentar não levantar suspeitas dos estudantes nem dos comerciantes, “Vamos nos trocar. É hora de eu voltar a ser uma menina”.

Antes de adentrar o espaço muito escuro e cheio de latas de lixo urbanas, ela olhou para os dois lados verificando se não havia alguém por perto para testemunhá-la se transformar. Tendo um sinal verde, ela se escondeu e sussurrou “claws in”. O brilho verde-neon típico a envolveu e o disfarce de Adam se desfez, revelando seu longo cabelo liso preto-azulado e suas curvas femininas. Plagg saiu do anel caindo em suas mãos abertas, no rosto uma expressão de cansaço e fome que ela conhecia bem. Mas nos pequenos lábios negros, havia um sorriso travesso.

Emma revirou os olhos. “Que foi, minette?”, ele começou em um tom abusado, “Cansou de ser... hmm, qual era o nome mesmo?... _Adam_? Ou ele não parecia muito com o humano com quem você gosta de trocar saliva?”.

Ela abriu levemente a boca, incrédula pela ousadia do pequeno ser à sua frente que estava claramente precisando repor as energias, porém não deixava de fazer seus comentários maldosos. “Bom, é óbvio que não sou eu que não consegue nem se levantar”, ela revidou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

“Você estava usando meu poder, minette”, o kwami colocou as patas atrás da cabeça, semicerrando os olhos, “Seu tempo como gata de rua foi pago com meus esforços”.

“Ah, então, meu disfarce, escaladas e corridas te cansaram? Você disse que era moleza. E eu nem ao menos usei o cataclysm. Parece que o kwami da destruição não dá conta do recado”, o enfrentou.

Plagg a encarou, um bico nos lábios junto às presas. “Eu dou conta do recado. Você estar intacta e satisfeita com suas manobras são prova disso”, ele disse em um tom mais sério, “Nem um roxo nesses braços. Lembra disso, minette”.

“Você quem começou falando daquele jeito sobre minha relação com Adam”, Emma fez seu próprio bico.

Ele, no entanto, a respondeu com silêncio em um ato de teimosia manhosa.

Ela tirou um pote cheio de camembert da pochete que usava no quadril. “Tenho certeza que esse queijo deliciosamente fedorento vai te fazer me perdoar!”, disse com um sorriso presunçoso e estendendo um dos pedaços para ele.

À primeira instância, ele virou o rosto, se mantendo por uns segundos em silêncio. Depois soltou um grunhido se dando por vencido, atacando o queijo e engolindo-o para logo depois comer mais dois. “Ah e minette... eu sei que você _adora_ me ter ao seu lado”, comentou abrindo mais um sorriso travesso, se referindo à declaração dela mais cedo dizendo que preferia os momentos em que eles podiam conversar.

Emma revirou os olhos mais uma vez e depois espelhou o sorriso dele.

Aquele era o jeito de eles se assegurarem de que estava tudo bem entre os dois.

Saindo da Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, Emma acenou para sua incrivelmente mais jovem avó pela janela. Havia se sentido estranha de novo ao ter de socializar com mais um de seus entes queridos e os verem tão diferentes. Não havia tido muita escolha, no entanto, pois assim como Plagg, ela estava com fome e não conseguia resistir aos deliciosos, maravilhosos e muito crocantes croissants de seu avô. Então, fez a melhor cara de paisagem que pôde e fingiu ser só mais uma cliente muito fã dos pães e quitutes mais amados de Paris.

Havia sido difícil. Com tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, tinha tempo que ela não recebia os abraços amáveis e quentinhos dos avós Dupain-Cheng. E naquele espaço-tempo, ela não poderia _nunca_ os abraçar ou dizer o quanto adorava a companhia deles.

Com a sacola de croissants na mão, ela se dirigiu ao Françoise Dupont. Se deparou, no entanto, com uma pequena multidão de adolescentes caminhando tranquilamente na calçada à frente do local. Eles estavam saindo do colégio. As aulas daquele dia já haviam acabado. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo que estava atrasada.

Se não fosse rápida, perderia o rastro de Lila.

Indo na direção contrária à dos estudantes, colocou um croissant na boca e tentou performar as melhores expressões e andar discretos. Com os olhos, no entanto, se pôs a procurar entre os adolescentes à sua volta cabelos ruivos e pele em um tom de caramelo em uma garota que seria mais nova do que aquela que tinha visto mais cedo no _burrow_. À frente da escola, ela parou e continuou a comer e vasculhar os detalhes e possíveis pistas que poderia obter com os olhos.

“Plagg, me ajuda”, sussurrou observando monsieur Damocles se despedir de alguns estudantes no portão da escola, “Vê Lila por aí?”.

Emma sentiu o kwami se mover por entre seus cabelos, possivelmente colocando a cabeça para fora e começar a procurar, como ela. “Oh, minette, Lila não... mas eu vejo uma mini Marinette em modo ninja. Acho que pode ser uma pista”, ele informou em um tom de alerta.

Fazendo uma careta, a jovem começou: “Minha mãe em modo ninja?”, fez uma pausa, “Okay... Estranho, mas não vou questionar isso por agora. Tenho uma pergunta melhor: por que seria uma pista?”.

Plagg soltou uma risadinha misturada com um miado. Depois, respondeu a sério: “Bunnix mencionou que estamos no espaço-tempo do primeiro dia de Lila na escola. E Marinette tinha o costume de segui-la e investigar possíveis planos e manipulações. Se eu bem me lembro, esse é um desses dias”.

Pegando mais um croissant da sacola, ela assentiu com a cabeça. “Vamos atrás da mini mamãe, então”, respondeu com a boca cheia.

O kwami saiu rapidamente de seus cabelos para apontar a direção em que deveriam ir e depois se escondeu de novo. Com alguns passos apressados, ela logo conseguiu avistar a típica calça jeans cor-de-rosa de sua mãe e sua mochila mais clara com bolinhas. Ao longe também viu um borrão vermelho muito familiar saindo de sua bolsinha. Isso fez a jovem arquear suas sobrancelhas com surpresa. Mini Marinette não parecia tão preocupada com discrição e identidades secretas quanto sua mãe Marinette. Ou as pessoas que eram realmente muito cegas e realmente não percebiam o kwami flutuando ao seu lado.

Mais alguns passos adiante revelaram uma garota da mesma altura e idade da heroína da sorte andando à frente. Cabelos ruivos e pele cor de caramelo. Era ela. Era Lila. Plagg estava certo: sua mãe era uma pista e segui-la foi a melhor decisão no momento. Mantiveram distância e discretamente se dirigiram com elas ao parque do lado da escola. Emma soltou uma risadinha. Se ela soubesse e tivesse ficado no local teria as encontrado de qualquer forma.

Ah, a ironia do destino.

Se escondendo junto à árvore atrás da que Marinette e Tikki tinham escolhido para espionar, a jovem soltou um grunhido. “Estamos longe demais”, sussurrou, “Plagg, sua super visão dá conta do recado?”.

“Espero não entrarmos nesse assunto de novo”, ele rebateu em tom baixo, colocando sua cabeça para fora dos cabelos dela, próximo ao seu queixo. Ela riu, dando de ombros, “Claro que eu posso observar para você, minette”.

“Vá em frente”, Emma o encorajou, “Lila está segurando uma coisa. O que é?”

Plagg bufou em resposta, explicando logo depois: “Ela está colocando o que ela disse ser seu miraculous da raposa”.

Miraculous da raposa? _Disse_ ser? Então, era um colar falso? O que Lila estava fazendo com uma réplica falsa do miraculous da raposa? Como ela ao menos _conhecia_ a aparência da joia para poder caracteriza-la como um miraculous camuflado?

Suspeito.

“E pasme, minette: o livro dos miraculous. Ele está com ela”, o kwami deu mais informações aos sussurros. Imediatamente Emma arregalou os olhos, alarmada. _O livro com Lila?_ , “Está o folheando agora e parece comparar o colar com o que está nas páginas, na parte que fala sobre ele. Com sorte, as passagens do livro estão em uma linguagem que só o guardião consegue decifrar”.

Ainda mais suspeito. Como ela poderia estar com a posse de um livro tão importante e nem se dar conta? “Nessa época... ela chega a saber que livro é esse, Plagg? Tipo, seu conteúdo...?”, perguntou.

“Não, ela nem imagina. Tanto ela quanto Adrien não fazem ideia do que esse livro representa”, ele explica o tom de voz sério, “Minette, esse livro só fica na posse do guardião, que é onde sempre deveria estar, quando Hawkmoth é derrotado. Nesse mesmo dia, pela manhã, meu eu do passado e o mini Adrien o descobrimos no cofre do seu avô e o pegamos. Não foi um dos nossos movimentos mais discretos, porque depois dá muita merda para seu pai, mas ele só entrou em circulação por causa disso”.

Refletindo sobre as novas informações, Emma continuou encarando a cena à sua frente. Lila se levantou e recebeu seu pai versão mais jovem o forçando a se sentar no banco junto com ela. Ao mesmo tempo, mini Marinette e Tikki avançaram para a árvore mais próxima aos outros dois e a kwami impulsivamente mergulhou para a lata de lixo onde Lila havia jogado o livro no momento em que Adrien chegou. A jovem também se deslocou de sua árvore e se escondeu onde sua mãe estava anteriormente.

No novo local de espionagem, ela conseguia enxergar melhor e o principal: _escutar_.

Ouviu os sussurros de Tikki para Marinette dizendo que aquele era o livro que ela se lembrava e Lila dizendo que era uma amiga muito próxima de Ladybug e que ela havia salvado a vida dela. Emma franziu o cenho, desconfiada. “Isso é verdade?”, sussurrou para Plagg.

Ele soltou um miado e risadinhas sarcásticas. “Não”, respondeu, “Só observa”.

“...em comum. É o que eu queria te falar”, Lila continuou em um tom de voz meigo e sedutor, se inclinando para muito perto do mini Adrien. A ousadia e coragem dela fez a jovem ter vontade de rir. Quem ela achava que era para dar em cima de seu pai? “Eu sou descendente de uma super-heroína raposa, Volpina”, revelou.

“Volpina?”, o loiro perguntou, surpreso, se afastando um pouco, “Eu li sobre ela no meu livro”.

Super-heroína? Ah, era por isso que ela havia pego um miraculous falso da raposa. Para se passar de super-heroína e assim justificar sua aparente profunda ligação com Ladybug. Esperto e engenhoso. Como tia Alix havia dito, as artimanhas e mentiras eram muito fáceis para Lila utilizar em prol de conseguir o que queria. E ela pensava rápido e parecia lidar muito bem com os recursos que tinha nas mãos.

“É claro que ela está nele”, a ruiva rebateu, se aproximando de novo e suavizando ainda mais seu tom de voz, “Ela é uma das super-heroínas mais importantes e mais poderosa ainda do que Ladybug. Ladybug não fica nem no top 10”.

Oh wow, ela ousou dizer isso? Emma soltou um som de surpresa e olhou imediatamente para sua mãe, que estava escondida trás da lata de lixo com Tikki e no momento, mordendo o livro dos miraculous com toda a força.

Okay... ela nunca pensou que assistiria sua mãe, sua muito bem controlada mãe que resolvia os problemas na base do raciocínio lógico, fazer uma coisa assim. E nem cair no chão por pura raiva, como ela fez logo depois.

Quando Marinette se levantou e saiu correndo para a direção da entrada lateral do parque, passando por onde ela estava, a jovem quem teve de pensar rápido. Se moveu atrás da árvore de modo que sua mãe não a notasse se olhasse para o lado. Depois, olhando a calçada do lado de fora do local, teve uma ideia. A última coisa que ouviu antes de pular a cerca foi o comentário de Tikki sobre Lila: “Ela é boa, _muito_ boa”.

Tentando disfarçar seus atos, Emma rapidamente abriu sua pochete e retirou seus fones os colocando e fingindo escutar música. Ficou de costas para seu pai e a ruiva sentados no banco e apoiou seus pés na cerca. Em poucos segundos, era como se ela estivesse ali há um bom tempo e como se nunca tivesse parado para escutar a conversa dos outros em local público.

No entanto, ela continuou escutando, mesmo que daquela distância a compreensão não fosse excelente. Ouviu Lila falando sobre o colar que aparentemente sua avó lhe dera e ela implicitamente dizer ao mini Adrien que ele era um miraculous. A jovem cruzou os braços, curiosa e instigada. Ela era _boa_. Inventou toda uma história e a contou facilmente, se mostrando admirada, animada e falando com uma voz de veludo perfeita para acariciar os ouvidos de quem escuta.

Ouvindo a voz estrondosa de sua mãe, ela tentou prestar mais atenção. Plagg deu uma olhada entre seus cabelos e confirmou que Ladybug estava ali.

“E aí, Lila. Como está? Muito tempo que a gente não se vê”, a voz da heroína da sorte reverberou pelo parque, deixando mais fácil para a jovem escutar. Era do mesmo jeito que Emma estava acostumada: feroz e cheia de confiança, como se tudo que saísse de sua boca fosse uma verdade absoluta. “Eu assisti sua entrevista. Trabalho incrível. Claro que eu me lembro quando salvei sua vida”, continuou, o tom ficando cada vez mais sarcástico e até mesmo um pouco aterrorizante, “A gente se tornou ótimas amigas desde então, praticamente _melhores amigas_. Na verdade, _quando_ que eu salvei sua vida mesmo? Não consigo me lembrar. Ah é claro... agora eu me lembro: _nunca_!”.

A jovem estava perplexa. Ouviu grunhidos de surpresa e de indignação por parte tanto de Lila quanto de Adrien. Sua mãe havia acabado mesmo de jogar a verdade na cara de Lila na frente de seu pai e, querendo ou não, humilhá-la?

“E não somos amigas também”, Ladybug continuou, a voz ainda mais pesada, “Mademoiselle Eu-Sou-Diva estava tentando te impressionar e todo o resto”.

“Então, você não é a descendente de um super-herói?”, ouviu Adrien perguntar para provavelmente à Lila, ainda incrédulo.

“Está mais para uma super-mentirosa”, a heroína da sorte finalizou.

“Como ousa fazer isso comigo?”, Lila gritou fungando e aparentemente chorando, Emma não sabia dizer se era verdade ou não.

E ela, com certeza, não precisava ouvir o resto. Se desencostou da cerca do parque e saiu andando pelas calçadas e ruas, como se tivesse realmente só passeando por ali.

“Eu te disse que você ia entender tudo assim que observasse, minette”, Plagg disse ao pé de sua orelha, de maneira travessa e instigante. Ela assentiu, pensativa.

E havia compreendido mesmo, especialmente a raiva que tia Alix havia falado que Lila sentia de Ladybug e muito provavelmente desenvolveria por Marinette. E de novo: fazia muito sentido o que ela havia indicado como motivação para a ruiva seguir com um plano de vingança e humilhação durante anos. E sua mãe havia contribuído para isso, em sua tentativa cega de calar a boca da mais nova rival e limpar seu nome como heroína. Sabia muito bem que a Ladybug do seu presente pensaria duas vezes em agir dessa maneira, mesmo nos seus dias mais estressantes e conturbados.

O ponto, entretanto, era que Bunnix estava certa: Lila tinha potencial demais para ser Biston. Se elas estavam erradas ou não quanto a traçar um plano para intervir nas ações dela, havia uma chance grande de que elas estivessem certas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? O que acharam? Mais uma vez, MIL AGRADECIMENTOS POR VCS ESTAREM COMIGO, LINDOS <3
> 
> MAIS UM PONTO IMPORTANTE: Como a Emma voltou no tempo e foi exatamente o episódio Volpina do final da primeira temporada, eu coloquei os exatos diálogos que aconteceram no episódio. Isso não é plágio, gente. É uma menção à obra original devido à circunstância da viagem no tempo. Quero deixar claro porque pode ser confundido com plágio, mas todo mundo que lê a história compreende que o contexto de viagem no tempo pede por cenas assim.
> 
> Antes que eu esqueça: querem saber mais do casal Emma e Adam? https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841309/chapters/68162464 (Des)Harmonia: O primeiro spin-off de MDB, logo logo chega capítulo novo pra vcs <3
> 
> Glossário:  
> “Monsieur Democles” é o nome do diretor da escola Françoise-Dupont, no desenho.  
> “Françoise-Dupont” é o nome da escola fictícia de ensino fundamental e médio onde os personagens do desenho estudam.  
> “Lycée Moilère” é o nome de uma escola de ensino médio que existe de verdade em Paris.  
> “Parkour” é um esporte radical francês que utiliza as construções urbanas como obstáculos para se fazer uma corrida com manobras.  
> “Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie” é o nome da padaria que os pais da Marinette, Tom Dupain e Sabine Cheng, possuem no desenho.  
> “Minette” significa “gatinha” em francês.  
> “Burrow” é o nome do poder da Bunnix de abrir o portal do tempo.  
> “Claws in” é o nome de transformação para super-herói do gato preto.


End file.
